Juste l'histoire d'un soir ?
by Ada-Diana
Summary: TERMINÉE- Dans un bar, deux êtres totalement opposés se rencontrent. Naruto est énergétique, d'une sensualité brûlante, plein d'espoir pour l'avenir nouveau qui s'annonce devant lui. Sasuke est au contraire un jeune homme au passé douloureux, qu'il cache derrière un masque froid et hautain. Ils passent la nuit ensemble et n'auraient jamais pensé se revoir... et pourtant.
1. Une vague fragrance de framboise

**CHAPITRE I**

**Titre** : Juste l'histoire d'un soir

**Auteure** : Ada-Diana

**Genre** : Romance, UA, humour.

**Couple **: Naruto x Sasuke

**Résumé **: "Naruto et Sasuke. L'un sensuel et l'autre une beauté glaciale. Deux êtres si différents mais lorsqu'ils se rencontrent, une passion irrésistible naît entre eux .. où va-t elle les mener ? Est ce le début d'une histoire ou juste le coup d'un soir?"

**Disclaimer **: Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire.

**Rating **: M, du lemon par ci par là, attention les yeux!

**Attention: **Cette fic parle de relation yaoi (un homme avec un homme), de relations sexuelles donc VOUS ETES PREVENUS! Si vous êtes homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin!

**La ptite note de l'auteure**: J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire! N'hésitez pas à revieuwer !

Il dansait, la musique comme un arôme particulièrement puissant lui embrasant ses sens. Il se sentait bien, dans cette boîte, avec ses amis et les filles et garçons qui le draguait. Il se déhanchait sous les regards admirateurs, revenait au bar prendre un verre avec ses amis avant de repartir sur la piste.

- Hey Naruto!

Le danseur se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres, reconnaissant cette voix,

- Salut Kiba!

Le garçon brun à l'allure sauvage lui rendit son sourire et se rapprocha de la table où il était avec ses amis: Sakura, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses soyeux, avait des yeux verts qui pétillaient d'intelligence, un garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts que le nouvel arrivant ne connaissait pas et qui ne montrait aucune expression mais qui était très beau par le contraste de ces couleurs, Lee, toujours dans son éternel costume vert qui semblait légèrement pompette et il y avait aussi Neji accompagné de sa timide cousine, Hinata.

- Est-ce que c'est bien raisonnable pour toi d'être en boîte ce soir ? En tout cas, tu as l'air en ...

Kiba ne put continuer parce que Lee s'était jeté sur lui et lui fit un baiser en plein sur la bouche sous son regard étonné et les rires de ses amis. Non, Lee n'était pas "légèrement pompette", il était complètement bourré.

-Heu ... en forme, reprit-il avec son éternel sourire taquin, une fois débarrassé de Lee qui était maintenant en train de danser la Macarena debout sur le comptoir, accompagné par le barman ...

Naruto éclata de rire avant de lui répondre d'une voix enjouée:

-C'est vrai mais je le suis encore plus maintenant que tu es là.

Il expliqua d'une voix légèrement boudeuse en désignant ses amis,

-Ils ne veulent pas danser.

Kiba lui prit alors la main et l'entraîna sans attendre sur la piste pour commencer une danse effrénée et sensuelle où ils se déhanchaient, leurs corps se frôlant et se touchant tour à tour. Kiba ne put s'empêcher de sourire, après tout, lui aussi adorait danser et en plus, le blond qui l'accompagnait était particulièrement doué. Il se laissa donc aller, entre la musique déchainante, Naruto et les mains baladeuses de certains danseurs. C'était dimanche soir, tout allait bien.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Sasuke Uchiwa s'ennuyait. Il venait juste d'entrer dans cette boîte et il en avait déjà marre. Suigetsu et ses plans foireux ... en plus, ce lâcheur avait déjà disparu avec une demoiselle brune à l'air cruche. De fort mauvaise humeur, il commanda donc un verre d'alcool assez fort et concentra son attention sur la piste alors qu'il buvait. La musique était plutôt bonne mais aucun danseur ne retenait son attention et il n'avait pas envie de danser seul. Il finit alors son verre et se prépara à partir lorsqu'il vit un petit éclair rouge passer devant ses yeux. Comme au ralentit, le brun suivit cet éclair des yeux jusqu'à trouver à qui il appartenait. C'était un jeune homme blond qui se distinguait de tous sur la piste. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ? Il avait des cheveux blonds qui partaient dans tous les sens et certains s'étaient collés à son front à cause de la sueur, un visage rieur et deux yeux saphir intenses. Il semblait fin mais musclé, son t-shirt noir lui moulant légèrement le torse, dévoilant ses formes ainsi qu'un tatouage représentant un renard à neuf queues, qui partait de ses poignets jusqu'en dessous du T-shirt. Puis, Sasuke trouva ce qui avait attiré. C'était une boucle d'oreille rubis qui apparaissait et disparaissait sans cesse derrière les cheveux blonds du beau danseur.

Le brun s'autorisa un sourire pour la première fois ce soir. Finalement, peut-être que cette soirée serait amusante.

Naruto dansait, déchaîné sur la piste. Il sentait l'alcool et l'adrénaline de la danse lui monter au cerveau, lui procurant une sensation grisante d'excitation. Kiba l'avait lui aussi "abandonné", occupé à embrasser voracement Gaara qui d'abord avait été étonné mais qui à présent le lui rendait bien... l'alcool aidant. Notre blond lui était loin d'être épuisé mais était au contraire plein d'énergie et il avait l'impression de pouvoir danser toute la nuit s'il en avait envie. Et il en avait envie. Quand il dansait, il sentait les mains, les frôlements d'autres personnes, qui n'osaient pas aller plus loin et risquer un vrai contact tout en voulant le séduire mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. L'Uzumaki fut donc bien étonné en sentant un corps se coller au sien et des mains se placer sur ses hanches. Le torse plaqué contre le sien était large, musclé. Celui d'un homme probablement, se dit Naruto en se demanda jusqu'où l'inconnu allait aller. Il ne fut pas déçu quand il sentit l'étranger onduler, accompagnant ses mouvements de déhanchement à un point qu'il semblait au blond qu'ils ne formaient qu'un. Il décida donc de se laisser faire et répondit à la danse que l'homme derrière lui, mettant ses propres mains sur les siennes pour mieux accompagner leurs mouvements. Les mains étaient pâles et bien faites, Naruto se demandait de plus en plus à qui il avait affaire et lorsque la musique changea, devenant plus lente pour un slow, il se retourna pour être subjugué devant ce qui s'offrait à lui. L'homme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, sa peau pâle semblait nacrée comme une perle précieuse et ses traits étaient indéniablement masculins, d'une beauté brute. Toutefois, une impression de fragilité se dégageait du jeune homme à cause de sa maigreur qui loin de dégoutter Naruto, lui ajoutait encore plus de charme. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui contrastaient avec la peau de la plus belle des manières. Et enfin, il avait des yeux sombres et orageux, qui tout en étant noir comme la nuit semblaient être animés par un brasier ardent. Et cet homme le regardait, le draguait. Naruto lui sourit et se blottit contre le torse du brun, lui enlaçant le cou pour danser de manière plus lente tout en continuant de se déhancher. L'inconnu lui enserra la taille et suivit ses mouvements. Vite, ses mains commencèrent à caresser le dos de Naruto, guettant ses réactions. Mais le blond se laissa faire, appréciant le contact et se collant un peu plus contre lui-même lorsqu'il sentit que l'on s'aventurait jusqu'à ses fesses, le faisant au contraire brûler de plaisir sous les caresses. L'homme se pencha alors sur lui avant de lui glisser à l'oreille,

-Est-ce-que des fois tu couches avec un parfait inconnu ?

Le blond à ces mots se sentit frémir d'envie et il donna un coup de bassin au beau brun avant de répondre tranquillement malgré l'excitation qui montait en lui:

-Oui.

Le brun lui sourit et lui répondit avant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser:

-Tant mieux.

Quand les lèvres du brun rencontrèrent celles de Naruto, celui-ci oublia tout; les néons rouges, la piste de danse, ses amis, le fait qu'il devait être en forme pour le lendemain, qu'il ne connaissait pas l'homme qui l'embrassait si bien. Ce baiser lui envoyait des vagues de chaleur dans tout le corps pourtant les lèvres de son partenaire étaient froides. Le blond voulait les réchauffer. Il les lécha et mit sa langue contre les dents de l'inconnu qui entrouvrit la bouche pour la laisser passer et approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se câlinèrent, se battirent un moment pour dominer l'autre, tout ça dans une étrange harmonie. Le brun avait le goût de framboise et de tilleul et son haleine était légèrement alcoolisée, un parfum à la fois entêtant et envoûtant. Et ça plaisait à Naruto. Il rompit leur baiser et prit la main pâle pour l'emmener dans une chambre de la boîte prévue à cet effet. Tant pis pour les conséquences demain.

_**Bien, pas bien ? Revieuwer positif ou négatif !**_

_**Et voilà, maintenant dodo !**_


	2. Contre le mur

**Titre** : Juste l'histoire d'un soir

**Auteure** : Ada-Diana

**Genre** : Romance, UA (bin ouais, ça se passe pas chez les ninja ;)

**Couple **: Un SasuNaru (ou NaruSasu) bien sûr ! (HA HA HA ! nous vaincrons!) En passant, merci à Sasage Harlequine pour son explication :)

**Résumé **: « -Est ce que des fois tu couches avec un parfait inconnu ? » Naruto aurait mieux fait de répondre « non » à cet question. Naruto x Sasuke

**Disclaimer **: Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire :) ce qui est déjà pas mal entre nous

**Rating **: M, du lemon par ci par là, attention les yeux!

**Attention: **Cette fic parle de relation yaoi (un homme avec un homme), de relations sexuelles donc VOUS ETES PREVENUS! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin!

**La ptite note de l'auteure**: Je vais essayer un chapitre par semaine mais je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais, je suis une grosse flemmarde. En fait, j'ai le plus de mal avec les résumés et les titres. Et pour les lemons, ce n'est pas évident non plus, j'ai peur de faire pareil à chaque fois et puis, il faut que je sois inspirée ! Bonne lecture !

A peine rentrés, Sasuke plaqua le blond contre la porte, dévorant sa nuque avec dévotion, la marquant sienne. Son partenaire gémissait doucement tout en passant ses mains sous la chemise blanche de Sasuke, griffant la peau et la caressant. Il enleva le haut du brun et contemplât le torse pâle et désirable. Puis les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent soudainement un instant et se mirent face à face en se regardant, le désir luisant dans leurs yeux. _Chiche ou pas chiche ?_ Semblaient-ils se dire silencieusement. La réponse vint vite.

Ils reprirent leurs assauts passionnés, se jetant l'un sur l'autre comme deux fauves, le brun dominant entièrement leurs échanges, ce qui agaça légèrement Naruto qui lui mordit la lèvre inférieure en guise de vengeance.

Mais Sasuke sembla être encore plus excité par ce gesteet arrêta ses caresses pour enlever le haut de l'Uzumaki, puis le bas. Restait le caleçon.

Il commença à lécher le torse halé, lentement. Il passa sa langue sur les boutons de chair durcis et les suça, les mordilla s'amusant avec. Il descendit alors laissant une trace humide et de nombreux suçons sur le torse de son partenaire, qui ne se retenait pas pour gémir. Il arriva alors au sous-vêtement et en mordit le coin pour ensuite le retirer avec les dents.

Pendant que le brun lui retirait son boxer, Naruto sentait sa bouche humide, ses dents, la pointe de sa langue passer sur son sexe durci. Un vrai supplice. Il mit ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et fins et se cambra quand il sentit que son sous-vêtement tombait sur ses chevilles et qu'une langue taquine le remplaçait.

C'était incroyable, la langue glissait habilement sur son membre, le mettant à bout de souffle sans avoir vraiment commencer,_ il est vraiment doué ..._ pensa Naruto avant de replonger dans un déluge de sensations.

Le blond se cambrait, gémissait de plus en plus fort tout en s'agrippant à ses cheveux. Il avait les joues rougies, les yeux mis-clos par le plaisir et était en sueur, Sasuke ne pouvait résister plus longtemps à cet appel à la luxure. Il prit en bouche la fierté qu'il léchait jusqu'à présent et le blond hurla. Avide de l'entendre crier encore, le brun accéléra ses mouvements qu'il fit plus profonds, cherchant les points sensibles.

Lorsqu'il retira sa bouche, il mordilla un peu le gland et se débarrassa de ses vêtements pendant que son partenaire récupérait. Celui ci finit par d'abord embrasser Sasuke, prenant l'initiative et tout en caressant sa langue passionnément avec la sienne, il taquina ses bourses à la grande surprise du brun qui pensait que l'autre resterait entièrement passif, lui laissant les commandes. _Ce blondinet est vraiment attractif_, songea Sasuke tout en gémissant, le blond le masturbait, une de ses mains frottant son érection.

Naruto caressait le sexe tendu du beau brun, ils étaient tout les deux très excités. Le blond pensa un instant pendant un éclair de lucidité aux conséquences qu'aurais son acte demain matin, après tout c'était important, demain il ...

-Hmmf.. Va plus vite! Lui ordonna une voix devenue rauque à cause du plaisir.

L'Uzumaki reporta son attention sur ce qu'il était en train de faire._ Tant pis pour demain,_ décida-t il_, de toute façon c'est trop tard je ne peut plus m'arrêter à présent_.. A la demande de l'inconnu, il accéléra et appuya ses mouvements avant d'être récompensé par des soupirs bruyants ainsi que par un doigt qui venait de le pénétrer et qui faisait maintenant des mouvements de va-et-viens.

Naruto émit un gémissement rauque, mon Dieu que c'était bon! Un deuxième doigt venait s'ajouter maintenant au premier, le faisant glapir puis un troisième vint. A ce moment là, il sentit une petite étincelle de douleur, vite remplacée par le plaisir. Puis elle revint, plus forte, lorsque le brun le pénétra avec son sexe qui avait remplacé ses doigts. Mais comme la douleur précédente, il ressentit rapidement du plaisir à la place, mais en bien plus amplifié. Il encouragea l'homme avec des mouvements de bassin et hurla avec lui lorsque les mouvements s'accélérèrent, et lorsque le sexe vint toucher sa prostate. C_e mec là est en train de me faire l'amour comme un dieu_, songea-t il pendant qu'il éjaculait en même temps que le brun.

Sasuke resta un moment dans l'entre chaude du blond après s'être déversé, les deux partenaires reprenant leur souffle. L'acte avait été rapide et brutal mais il lui avait fait énormément de bien. _A recommencer, _songea-t-il,_ ce type est vraiment bon au lit.. enfin, plutôt, il est vraiment bon __**contre**__**le mur, **_se reprit-il avec un petit rire.

- Qui y a-t-il de si drôle ? Lui demanda le blond.

L'Uchiwa retira son sexe de son anus avant de répondre avec un sourire coquin,

- Rien. En revanche, c'était vraiment bien.

Le danseur lui rendit son sourire,

- C'est vrai.

Puis, il rougit un peu et lui demanda d'une voix gênée,

- Par contre ... Heu ... Si tu pouvais t'enlever, ce serais bien. Je ne peux pas me dégager ...

Sasuke le regarda avec étonnement sans comprendre puis il se rendit contre qu'il le plaquait toujours contre le mur.

- Oui bien sûr, dit-il en se reculant, légèrement gêné.

Il n'y avait pas pensé mais le blond aurait sûrement des marques demain, il examina un peu son corps et vit de nombreux suçons ainsi que des bleus dû à la violence de leur acte sexuel. _Il va avoir de sérieuses courbatures demain,_ se dit amusé Sasuke, content inconsciemment de l'avoir marqué sien.

Le blond le remercia et chercha ses vêtements étendus par terre avant de se rhabiller. L'Uchiwa vit comme il l'avait deviné des bleus sur son dos, puis il l'imita et bientôt, ils furent prêt à repartir.

- Et bien .. commença le blond déjà sur le pas de la porte, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, au revoir.

- Oui, répondit Sasuke en sortant de la pièce, à une autre fois peut-être ... ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, mais peut-être, répondit Naruto tout en suivant le brun à travers le couloir séparant la boîte de la pièce.

Puis, ils arrivèrent à nouveau sur la piste de danse, rien n'avait changé, ni la musique, ni les danseurs, c'était comme si les instants qu'ils venaient de vivre ne s'étaient pas déroulés. Sasuke aperçut Suigetsu qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Il jeta un dernier regard sur son partenaire d'un soir et ils échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, puis ils tournèrent tout deux les talons, rejoignant leurs amis respectifs, chacun plongés dans leurs pensées.

_**Alors ce chapitre ? Je n'en suis pas trop satisfaite donc j'attends vos avis ! **_

_**Je sais qu'il n'y a que du lemon dans celui ci et qu'il est court, vous m'en voyez désolée, l'histoire n'a pas avancé :s .. mais comme je souhaite publier régulièrement, mes chapitres sont courts !**_

_**Au fait, à quoi pensez vous quand Naruto dit que demain est un jour important ? Va t il .. SE MARIER ? Non, je plaisante :p mon ptit Naru n'est pas du genre à coucher avec un inconnu la veille de son mariage! (quoique si c'est une bombe du genre Sasu qui lui demande .. ca laisse a réflexions.)**_

_**Merci à tout les revieuweurs et à toutes les revieuweuses! ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir de lire vos commentaires !**_


	3. Commencement

**CHAPITRE III**

**Titre** : Juste l'histoire d'un soir

**Auteure** : Ada-Diana

**Genre** : Romance, UA (bin ouais, ça se passe pas chez les ninja ;)

**Couple **: Un SasuNaru (ou NaruSasu) bien sûr ! (HA HA HA ! nous vaincrons!) je pense sincèrement que c'est le seul couple de "NARUTO" qui tient la route avec le Sasuke x Sakura (meme si je n'aime pas du tout ce couple : beurrrrrk !)

**Résumé **: « -Est ce que des fois tu couches avec un parfait inconnu ? » Naruto aurait mieux fait de répondre « non » à cet question. Naruto x Sasuke OS

**Disclaimer **: Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire :) ce qui est déjà pas mal entre nous.

**Rating **: M, du lemon par ci par là, attention les yeux! En parlant de ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais en mettre du plus "coloré" et plus long la prochaine fois :p

**Attention: **Cette fic parle de relation yaoi (un homme avec un homme), de relations sexuelles donc VOUS ETES PREVENUS! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin!

**La ptite note de l'auteure**: C'est à partir de ce chapitre que l'histoire commence vraiment .. bonne lecture ! :D (ouf j'ai publié rapidement)

TIT TIT TIT TIT TIT TIT

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? ... non .. laissez moi dormir ..._

TIT TIT TIT TIT

_Un tremblement de terre ? Non ce n'est pas ça ... Ho PUTAIN! le réveil!_

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut et éteignit son réveil d'un geste vif qui le fit grimacer. _Ho putain, _fut une des seules pensées cohérente qu'il réussit à avoir lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait traîné par terre tiré par une moto qui allait à toute vitesse puis qu'un géant lui avait écrasé la tête à coup de pioche à plusieurs reprises. Gueule de bois, génial. Le blond se voulut se lever pour vomir dans la salle de bain mais dès qu'il esquissa un mouvement, son dos lui lança une plainte déchirante. _Ho putain! _Un véritable concert de souffrance animait ses muscles et son corps, les courbatures de la veille se réveillaient et ce n'était pas en douceur.

Après plusieurs tentatives, il se leva doucement, _très _doucement et quand il atteignit enfin la salle de bain, il eut l'impression d'y recracher ses tripes ... Puis il se redressa pour attraper un médicament dans son étagère et là il tomba dans son reflet dans son miroir.

Il n'était pas beau à voir. Il faisait même peur avec son teint pâle et les profondes cernes qui sillonnaient son visage. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui dormait dehors et qui s'était fait renversé par un bus. Sympa. Pourquoi juste aujourd'hui ? En effet, aujourd'hui Naruto entrait dans une école de photographie professionnelle. Et il était nouveau et commençait les cours en plein milieu de l'année. Autrement dit, il fallait qu'il fasse bonne impression tout en restant discret.

Puis l'Uzumaki remarqua autre chose d'encore plus effrayant. Il avait de nombreux suçons sur tout le corps dont un très voyant en dessous de l'oreille, c'était genre "le-truc-qu'on-remarque-tout-de-suite-et-qu'il-est-impossible-de-cacher". Et ce n'était pas tout, son corps était couvert de griffures et de bleus également. Si le blond ne s'était pas rapellé de l'excellente soirée qu'il avait passé hier, il aurait pensé qu'il se serait fait abusé. La bonne impression, c'était raté. Maintenant, en plus de passer pour un sdf, il allait passer pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait violé. _Et bien merci, bel inconnu, _pensa Naruto à la volée tout en s'habillant.

Il choisit une chemise blanche dont les manches couvraient ses épaules meurtries, une élégante veste noire (qu'il se promit de ne pas enlever) et un jean qui rapellait la couleur de ses yeux.

Se jugeant présentable, il attrapa son sac et une écharpe grise sur son porte manteau et s'emmitoufla dedans, espérant cacher le maximum de suçons.

Puis, il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus, et attendit sur un banc. Il contempla le ciel gris, la lune avait disparue, remplacée par un faible soleil qui luisait doucement sous les nuages perles. Naruto se surprit à sourire, il faisait doux et il allait rentrer dans une prestigieuse école qui l'aiderait à développer sa passion pour la photo. Tout ne pouvait qu'allait bien et ce n'était quelques bleus ou suçons qui allaient gâcher sa journée.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il entra dans le bus et alla s'asseoir dans une des seules place vacantes. Puis, il entendit son téléphone sonner et le chercha dans son sac, "Kiba" affichait son portable. Il décrocha et entendit la voix surexcitée de son ami,

-Hey mon pote ! C'est Kiba à l'appareil !

-Salut! Répondit joyeusement l'Uzumaki tout en sachant pertinemment pourquoi son ami l'appelait.

-Ouais c'était pour te souhaiter bonne chance!

-Merci c'est gentil!

Mais Naruto savait très bien que si Kiba voulait vraiment lui souhaiter bonne chance, il lui aurais tout simplement laissé un texto. La suite lui prouva qu'il avait raison,

-Et puis ... raconte moi tout!

-Quoi ? Demanda le blond en comprenant très bien la question.

-Hier soir bien sûr! C'était qui ? Allez raconte ! Hier j'étais trop saoul et trop ... Heu ... occupé pour te demander !

-Ha oui au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec Gaara ?

-Heu .. très bien mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet !

-Bon Kiba là je dois te laisser, j'arrive, à plus tard! Coupa Naruto tout en éteignant son portable.

Il n'avait envie de raconter ce qui c'était passé hier, après tout, c'était juste une bonne partie de baise avec un beau gosse qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne reverrais sûrement jamais.

Il descendit du bus et marcha quelques minutes dans une allée bordée de pins avant de se trouver devant une grille en métal avec une plaque élégante affichant: " Konoha, école professionnelle de photographie".

Naruto malgré l'angoisse qui montait en lui sonna et une voix stridente décrocha aussitôt à l'interphone ,

"Ouiiiii ? C'est pour quoiiiii ?"

-Heu ... je suis Naruto Uzuma...

"Ha ouiiii! Le nouveau c'est bien ça ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna avant de couper la communication,

"Je vous envoiiiie quelqu'un tout de suiiiite!"

Le blond était perplexe mais il n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de s'interroger, la grille s'ouvrit et une jolie jeune femme blonde apparut derrière et le salua d'une voix douce,

- Bonjour, tu es Naruto ?

-Oui, enchanté, lui répondit il en lui souriant.

- Je suis Ino Yamanaka et je suis la secrétaire mais tu peux m'appeler Ino comme tout le monde, dit-elle en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil et en lui rendant son sourire. Tu me suis ?

L'Uzumaki hocha la tête et la suivit dans le bâtiment blanc. Il déhanbula dans les diverses salles à fur et à mesure qu'elle les lui présentaient. Les élèves la saluait presque tous en l'appelant "Ino" ou bien même "Ino-chan" à la grande surprise de Naruto. Ils accordèrent aussi au blond quelques sourires et lui souhaitèrent bienvenue. Notre blond se détendit donc petit petit, il se sentait déjà bien dans cette école qui était décidément étonnante.

-Et enfin, voici le parc, lui dit sa guide en désignant avec son doigt un grand parc où Naruto apercevait un lac qui scintillait à la lueur du soleil et une floraison épanouie derrière la fenêtre. Les élèves aiment bien y prendre quelques photos pour s'inspirer ...

- Ça se comprend, acquisa le blond tout en regardant le parc, c'est vrai qu'il est magnifique.

- Pourquoi n'irais tu pas le visiter après t'être installé ? Maintenant, je vais te montrer ta chambre, tu la partagera avec un élève. Tu pourras lui demander de te montrer l'aile droite du bâtiment, moi je n'ai pas le temps ! Je te montre juste ton dortoir et je te laisse.

- Bien sûr.

Ino l'emmena dans une autre partie de l'école jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une petite porte où elle lui souffla avec sympathie,

- Voilà tu es arrivé.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte. Le cœur de Naruto fit un saut dans sa poitrine. Des cheveux noirs. Un teint d'albâtre. Un corps musclé et maigre. Un sourire moqueur.

- Naruto, je te présente ton colocataire, Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Voilou, je vous laisse avec cette fin horrible ! non non on ne me tue pas, sinon vous ne pourrez pas avoir la suite! Je vous promet de vite la publier! **

**Merci encore et encore pour les revieuws ! ça m'aide vraiment à écrire! C'est motivant!**


	4. Promesse

**CHAPITRE IV**

**Titre** : Juste l'histoire d'un soir

**Auteure** : Ada-Diana

**Genre** : Romance, UA (bin ouais, ça se passe pas chez les ninja ;)

**Couple **: Un SasuNaru (ou NaruSasu) bien sûr !

**Résumé **: « -Est ce que des fois tu couches avec un parfait inconnu ? » Naruto aurait mieux fait de répondre « non » à cet question. Naruto x Sasuke

**Disclaimer **: Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire :) ce qui est déjà pas mal entre nous

**Rating **: M, du lemon par ci par là, attention les yeux!

**Attention: **Cette fic parle de relation yaoi (un homme avec un homme), de relations sexuelles donc VOUS ETES PREVENUS! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin!

**La ptite note de l'auteure**: Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour ce retard. Sachez que mercredi ( le 6 je crois) j'allais poster mais tout d'un coup je me suis dit "mais c'est nul!" Du coup, j'ai entièrement refait le chapitre ... J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire! N'hésitez pas à revieuwer comme d'habitude ! J'adore les reviews (petites étoiles dans les yeux) !

Naruto perdit immédiatement son sourire. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, lui envoyant des flash de la veille qui se superposaient avec l'instant présent. Il entendait les battements de son cœur résonner comme le ferait une pendule, envoyant des ondes électriques de ses orteils jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Mais il se ressaisit vite et écouta d'Ino qui inconsciente de son trouble s'adressait au brun,

- Et Sasuke, voici Naruto Uzumaki, il est nouveau et j'attends de toi que tu fasses de ton mieux pour qu'il se sente à l'aise ici! Lui dit-elle avec un ton de réprimande. Bon, maintenant je dois y aller.

Elle tourna les talons mais elle se figea soudainement et se retourna d'un geste vif,

- Et heu .. Sasuke, fais visiter l'aile droite de l'école à Naruto, je n'ai pas eu le temps. A plus tard! Conclut-elle en fermant la porte.

A partir du moment où ils furent seuls dans la pièce, l'Uzumaki commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveusement, cherchant quelque chose à dire, à faire avant de sourire franchement au fameux brun et de lui lancer,

- Salut.

Après tout, pensa-t il, peut-être ferait-il comme lui et le laissera tranquille. Car le blond, sans vouloir à tout prix ne pas avoir une discution sur la veille et "oublier" (il savait très bien que ça ne ferait que les rendre gênés l'un avec l'autre), voulait avoir une scolarité normale et peut-être que l'Uchiwa deviendrais même son ami ? Il l'espérait de tout cœur.

Or il se trompait. Parce que si le cerveau de Sasuke avait également eu un raté, il n'avait pas prit la même décision, lui voulait s'amuser.

En réalité, il trouvait que le_ blondinet _était très intéressant parce que tout ses partenaires d'un soir ou presque étaient venus eux-même le chercher ou alors, avaient au moins cherché à le revoir, à avoir son numéro. Mais pas Naruto. Au contraire, Sasuke était venu le chercher et IL avait proposer au blond ( un brin subtilement, on ne s'appelle pas Uchiwa pour rien) de se revoir. Mais non, l'autre avait refusé. Et ça, ça excitait beaucoup Sasuke. Le blond était désormais sa nouvelle proie et personne, personne, ne pouvait résister à Sasuke Uchiwa. Il attaqua tout de suite et dit d'une voix amusé,

- Pas trop mal aux reins ?

Naruto contracta aussitôt sa mâchoire et son œil tilta, ne sachant pas comment réagir, apparemment son camarade de chambre avait décidé de le provoquer et jugeait maintenant ses réactions. Il décida de jouer directement franc jeu,

- Écoute, on a couché ensemble hier, voyant le brun froncer les sourcils il se reprit, c'était une bonne baise on s'est mis d'accord là dessus mais c'était juste un coup d'un soir. A présent j'aimerais pouvoir étudier ici sans ambiguïtés alors ... tu ne veux pas que l'on reprenne sur de bonnes bases ?

Là dessus, il lança un regard plein d'espoirs à un Sasuke très embêté. Ce blondinet était mature et ça le contrariait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce serais facile mais là, c'était la pire réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir. Si l'Uzumaki avait décidé de faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, le brun aurait pu l'embarrasser avec des sous entendu, si il lui avait cédé rapidement, il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes même si la chasse n'aurait plus eu d'intérêt, si il faisait un jour la première option et le suivant la deuxième, Sasuke aurait eu un peu plus de mal mais il aurait quand même trouvé la brèche qui l'aurait fait cédé. Mais là, Naruto ne montrait aucune faiblesse.

Le pire, c'était sans doute l'air innocent qu'il abordait, ses yeux océans fixant Sasuke comme le ferait deux lacs hypnotisant, le priant d'accéder à leur demande. Il était bel et bien coincé et une seule option s'offrait à lui,

- Je te comprend. Enchanté donc Naruto, dit-il en proposant sa main au blond qui parut soulagé quand il la serra, mais sache que ...

Il raffermi sa prise sur la main et attira le nouveau contre lui avant de lui murmurer en un souffle, un sourire carnivore aux lèvres,

- ... tu me plaît beaucoup et je n'abandonnerais pas.

Puis, il lâcha le blond et lui dit tout sourire,

- Et bien, on va la visiter cette aile droite ?

Naruto ne répondit pas mais lui emboîta le pas, désarçonné par son attitude, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il c'était passé aujourd'hui. Il finit par conclure avec cette pensée: " C'est vraiment une journée spéciale".

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il était perdu d'avance. Il était perdu depuis qu'il était resté quelques secondes de trop dans les yeux orageux de Sasuke et il cherchait inconsciemment sa chaleur depuis qu'il l'avait touché. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le compte à rebours avait déjà commencé, calculant le temps où il résisterait.

_**Bien ou pas bien ? Revieuws sil vous plait !**_


	5. Confrontation

**CHAPITRE V**

**Titre** : Juste l'histoire d'un soir

**Auteure** : Ada-Diana

**Genre** : Romance, UA (bin ouais, ça se passe pas chez les ninja ;)

**Couple **: Un Sasuke x Naruto

**Résumé **: « -Est ce que des fois tu couches avec un parfait inconnu ? » Naruto aurait mieux fait de répondre « non » à cet question. Naruto x Sasuke

**Disclaimer **: Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui!

**Rating **: M, il y a du lemon dans le chapitre II.

**Attention: **Cette fic parle de relation yaoi (un homme avec un homme), de relations sexuelles donc VOUS ETES PREVENUS! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin!

**La ptite note de l'auteure**: J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire! N'hésitez pas à revieuwer !

Naruto se promenait dans le parc, un sourire incertain aux lèvres et son appareil photo à la main. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il étudiait dans la prestigieuse école et il s'était très vite intégré, que ce soit au niveau des cours que des nouvelles amitiés. Il avait en effet fait la connaissance de Choji, un élève qui n'avait pas confiance en lui mais qui avait un cœur gros comme ça, Shikamaru, qui cachait derrière un masque de paresse un intelligence incroyable et qui avait une grande repartie, Tenten, une fille un peu cruche mais très sympa, qui faisait rire tout le petit groupe. Et puis, il y avait Ino Yamanaka, la secrétaire qui était très douce et gentille avec lui. Un peu trop même, Naruto la soupçonnait d'avoir un faible pour lui.

Il s'assit au bord du lac et alluma son appareil photo. Puis, il pointa l'objectif vers un endroit particulier de l'eau, là où le soleil faisait ressortir l'eau de couleur doré, créant des scintillements sur la surface lisse. _Clic clac. _Le blond aimait le son du déclencheur. Il changea de point de vue et prit un oiseau qui s'envolait dans le ciel bleu. _Clic clac. _

Il chercha encore quelque chose qui marquerais son regard et à travers l'appareil photo, il aperçu une masse de cheveux ébènes décoiffés par le vent qui soufflait en une légère brise. En fait, même si Naruto essayait de se convaincre que tout allait bien, il avait un problème. Et ce problème s'appelait Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le jeune garçon ne le comprenais pas. Ce brun changeait d'attitude du jour au lendemain . Il n'avait rien tenté de concret depuis le premier jour où Naruto était arrivé dans l'établissement mais il le regardait intensément, ce qui gênait le blond. Il se méfiait de lui, mais il devait avouer qu'il le fascinait également. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et semblait plutôt solitaire, toujours une impression impassible sur le visage. Et si il était en réalité malheureux ? Le jeune garçon était un mystère. L'Uzumaki se promit de faire des efforts pour devenir plus proche de lui. Il zooma sur son visage pour mieux l'observer. Il était vrai qu'il était d'une beauté irréelle, avec sa peau translucide comme une perle, ses yeux d'un noirs encre ainsi que ses cheveux … quand il le regardait, il avait l 'impression d'être face à une tempête qu'on voulait apprivoiser. Ceci, l'Uzumaki l'avait constaté depuis leur première rencontre.

_Clic clac._

Naruto surprit par ce qu'il venait de faire, faillit lâcher son appareil. Non, il ne l'avait pas quand même prit en photo ?

Il détourna le regard de l'Uchiwa. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il se promit d'oublier ce qu'il venait de faire comme si ce moment n'avait jamais existé. Le blond se leva et épousseta inutilement ses vêtements avant de se rendre au réfectoire pour y retrouver ses amis.

Quand il les aperçut, il leur fit signe et alla se chercher un café bien fort, comme si ça allait le sortir de sa torpeur.

Puis, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'eux, ils étaient en plein débat et c'était assez animé. Naruto y prit part et rit avec eux, oubliant l'incident de la matinée.

XxX

Sasuke marchait dans les couloirs, son sac sur l'épaule. Sur son passage, les élèves s'écartaient. Il était l'Uchiwa, un des meilleurs éléments de cette école et une bombe devant laquelle fantasmait la majorité des élèves. Mais surtout, tout le monde le craignait, lui et ses regards de tueur.

Le brun savait où il allait, et il fonçait, tel un rapace, la démarche rapide, précipitée. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille et vite. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, du bruit, des cours, des autres en général.

Il savait où il allait. Il prit un raccourci, et au recoin d'un couloir bouscula quelqu'un. Il ne prit pas la peine ni de s'excuser ni même de relever les yeux vers lui. Après tout, il était craint et respecté. Mais l'autre ne sembla pas être du même avis. On lui empoigna le bras et le teint, serré. Trop fort. Sa migraine repartit de plus belle.

Il se retourna alors, et aperçut, d'abord floutée, un éclair blond et un petit éclair écarlate. Éclairs que le brun aurait reconnu entre milles,

- Naruto.

- Tu ne peut pas t'excuser ? Le coupa l'Uzumaki d'un ton agressif, ce n'était apparemment pas son jour à lui non plus.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il poursuivit avec hargne,

- C'est trop demandé de faire attention aux autres ?

Toujours devant un manque de réaction, il s'énerva d'avantage en prenant un ton sarcastique,

- Ho pardon votre _majesté. _S'excuser c'est juste pour les gens qui en valent la peine ? Ou pour les faibles?

Un attroupement se formait autour d'eux, murmurait avec enthousiasme devant « celui qui tenait tête à Sasuke Uchiwa et qui lui clouait le bec ». Mais en réalité, le brun n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il essayait de ne pas se perdre dans les yeux bleus que la colère rendait si intense et il continua de se rendre là où il pourrait être tranquille. Dans son refuge. Pour se calmer, supporter. Un pas, deux ...

- Tu fuis maintenant ?

… Trois. La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Sasuke se retourna vivement et empoigna le bras de Naruto avec force avant de l'entraîner jusque dans le dortoir, sourd à ses protestations.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il plaqua le blond contre un mur__et le teint, l'immobilisant par les poignets qu'il avait placé au dessus de sa tête. Leurs têtes étaient très proches, ils étaient comme deux loups enragés, se livrant un duel face à face.

- Écoute, lui dit-il, la respiration sifflante, je peux savoir quel est ton problème ?

- Mon problème ? Lui cracha presque Naruto, c'est toi!

- Ah oui ? Et bien écoute, oui, ouvre bien grand tes oreilles, le _nouveau_, ici, ce n'est certainement pas toi qui dicte ta loi. OK ? Lui cria-t-il dessus, la colère reprenant le dessus sur son masque d'impassibilité.

- Et tu crois être quoi toi ? Un roi ? Un Dieu ? Tu te crois supérieur ? Lui répondit avec la même hargne l'Uzumaki.

- Putain, tu m'énerves avec tes questions !

- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas y répondre !

- La ferme ! Tu ne peux donc jamais arrêter de parler ? Tu agis comme une gonzesse !

- Ah ouais ? Et bien c'est toujours mieux que d'être un lâche !

- Ne- répète- jamais- ce- que-tu-viens-de-dire ! Lâcha le brun entre ses dents, les yeux emplis par la colère, tenant toujours Naruto qui se débattait en vain.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu vas me frapper sinon ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi SASUKE ?

- Je t'ai dis de la fermer !

- Et moi, je ne suis pas à tes ordres !

- Tais toi bon sang!

L'Uchiwa le frappa alors à la tête libérant le blond de son emprise. Celui-ci émit un grognement de rage et de douleur avant d'apercevoir son sang couler le long de sa tempe et de tomber par terre. Mais il se redressa vite et mit un crochet droit dans le ventre de Sasuke qui tituba un instant sous la violence du coup.

Naruto en profita pour lui foncer dessus, tête baissée et les fait tout deux tomber par terre. Un instant plus tard, il roule par terre avec son ennemi, dans une bataille où tout les coups sont permis. Ils mordent, frappent, griffent toute la surface de peau qu'ils arrivaient à atteindre. Deux mâles cherchant la domination. La maturité de Naruto ? Oubliée. Le masque impassible de Sasuke ? Oublié.

Plus rien n'existe sauf leurs cris, leurs blessures, celles de l'autre, eux deux roulant sauvagement sur le plancher. Frapper le ventre, mordre l'épaule, enfoncer ses ongles dans le bras qui frappe, la satisfaction de faire mal à l'autre.

Puis vint le tour du visage, on essaye de l'atteindre par des coups de dents, on n'y arrive pas, elles claquent méchamment dans le vide. Un grognement mécontent n'y change rien. Mais les deux jeunes hommes veulent atteindre celui de l'autre par tout les moyens.

_« Je veux effacer son innocence. »_

_« Je veux effacer sa gueule d'ange. »_

Inconsciemment, vouloir le marquer sien d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vint alors les coups de langue, sur le nez, le front, la bouche. Tout ce qui peut être atteint.

Sasuke réussit à prendre le dessus pendant un instant, le temps d'immobiliser Naruto sous lui, tout son poids sur lui.

Il écrase alors ses lèvres avec force alors que le blond répond avec la même intensité, violemment. Ce n'est pas un baiser tendre, ce n'est qu'une autre manière de montrer que l'on est le plus fort. L'Uchiwa passe sa langue dans la bouche de Naruto qui la laisse passer .. pour la mordre aussitôt. Le brun pousse un grognement de douleur, étouffé par le baiser.

Ils finissent par le rompre, la respiration effrénée et sifflante. L'Uzumaki en profite aussitôt et se redresse, de façon à ce que Sasuke soit assis sur ses cuisses.

Puis ils se jettent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, leurs bouches se dévorant, leurs mains passent vite sous le t-shirt de l'autre et griffant, caressant trop fort pour que ce soit autre chose qu'animal.

Parce ce n'est qu'une danse bestial, où ressortent leurs instincts enfouis, primitifs.

Sasuke entoure le dos de son adversaire avec ses jambes, comme pour se mêler encore plus à lui, se _fondre_ en lui.

_« Tant pis pour les conséquences. »_

Puis, comme si un signal était donné, ils enlèvent leurs vêtements, empressés, tout deux plongés dans l'ivresse, la fièvre. L'ivresse de la lutte, du pouvoir, de la domination.

Ils donnent des coups de hanche, ondulent du bassin, continuent de s'embrasser comme des possédés. Mais au lieu de se mordre, ils se laissent des suçons. Ils continuent de se frapper mais moins forts, ils se poussent plus qu'ils ne se frappent.

Leurs lèvres sont pourpres, leurs respirations hachées, leurs corps luisent de sueur. Puis Naruto pénètre le brun. Pas besoin d'une préparation, la mise en bouche violente leur a suffit.

Car il ne faut pas oublier l'ivresse du plaisir.

Sasuke se cambre et laisse échapper un cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlé, les deux émotions se mélangeant pour créer un sentiment si fort qu'il faillit en jouir.

Ils se complètent ensuite, le blond donnant des coups de hanches de plus en plus violents, rapides et l'Uchiwa accompagne ses mouvements et les encourage, poussant tout deux des cris d'extase, leurs corps sur le plancher qui les blesse dans chacun de leurs mouvements.

Ils ne font pas l'amour. Non, ils s'accouplent comme le ferait deux animaux jouant tout deux le rôle des bêtes. Pendant des heures. Deux ou trois ? Quatre peut-être ? Cinq ?

Ils ne savent plus parce que même si ils semblent si différents, lorsqu'ils s'abandonnent au plaisir charnel, ils forment un tout étrange, un ouragan sauvage, violent, dévastateur.

Mais un tout quand même, leurs besoins et leurs envies sont complémentaires.

La peaux pâle et laiteuse contre la peau halée, bronzée. Les cheveux noirs contre les blonds, le sourire moqueur et le regard froid contre un sourire et un regard franc et amical.

Mais tout n'est plus qu'un tout, couleurs mêlées, corps enchevêtrés, leurs cris se joignent, en symbiose dans la danse brutale.

Mais ne dit-on-pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

_**Revieuws ?**_

_**J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre ! **_

_**Alors je voulais vous dire que comme c 'est les vacances, je ne sais pas quand j'écrirais, publierais .. enfin, ce ne sera pas très régulier. Je part lundi pour quatre jours déjà :)**_

_**Alors pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long ! Bisous !**_


	6. Deux imbéciles

**CHAPITRE VI**

**Titre** : Juste l'histoire d'un soir

**Auteure** : Ada-Diana

**Genre** : Romance, UA

**Couple **: Sasuke x Naruto

**Résumé **: « Naruto et Sasuke. Le feu et la glace. Mais lorsqu'ils se rencontrent, une passion irresistible naît entre eux ... où va-t elle les mener ?

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui!

**Rating **: M

**Attention: **Cette fic parle de relation yaoi (un homme avec un homme), de relations sexuelles donc VOUS ETES PREVENUS! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin!

**La ptite note de l'auteure**: Milles excuses pour cet énorme retard .. Mais mon ordi est cassé ;'( alors j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur papier avant de pouvoir le poster .. mais c'est vraiment chiant de tout recopier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Tenten était une fille intelligente.

Loin d'être cruche, ce n'était qu'un masque pour cacher sa perfidie et surtout, sa ruse.

Au courant de tout les secrets de l'école, elle manipulait les cervaux les plus crédibles aux plus malins et savait bien comment répandre une rumeur comme une trainée de poudre sans qu'elle soit soupçonnée de quoi que ce soit dans l'affaire.

Elle était toujours à l'affut de quelque chose d'inhabituel, remarquait le moindre détail et c'était avec jubilation qu'elle dressait ses plans astucieux.

Alors quand Naruto Uzumaki avait tenu tête à Sasuke Uchiwa, malgré toute l'amitié qu'elle portait au nouveau, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les suivre.

Sasuke Uchiwa. Mystérieux et inaccessible, Tenten avait toujours cherché à apprendre la moindre anecdote sur lui mais jusque là, le beau ténébreux avait toujours eu un comportement impeccable, comme pour défier la jeune fille.

Quelle avait donc été sa surprise ce jour là !

La brunette était toute excitée en y repensant. Lorsque Sasuke avait plaqué le blond contre la porte, elle avait juré, le corps lui bloquai l'accès à la serrure.

Mais Tenten avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Le dortoir des deux garçons était situé à l'écart, tout au fond du couloir et comme tous, ne possédait qu'une seule fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Il lui suffirait de l'atteindre. Elle avait donc courut jusqu'à perdre haleine pour ne rien rater du spectacle et n'avait pas été déçue.

Les deux garçons se battaient et même le si _calme _Sasuke Uchiwa semblait enragé. La brune avait sentie son excitation monter d'un cran et sa fatigue disparaître d'un seul coup.

Alors, avec précautions, elle avait sorti sa chère caméra de son sac et l'avait posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La vue sur la chambre était parfaite.

Si pas beaucoup de personnes, pour dire aucune dans l'école, était au courant de la véritable nature de la jeune fille, par contre tout le monde connaissait sa passion et son talent pour la photo et plus précisement, pour la vidéo. Elle avait donc en permanence sur elle sa caméra qui lui avait toujours rendu de grands services.

C'est donc avec un petit cri de jubilation que la jeune fille appuya sur le bouton "REC".

" Sasuke Uchiwa, pensa-t elle, je vais détruire ton mythe. "

Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé jusqu'à quel point elle le pourrait.

XxX

Dans l'obscurité, Naruto reflechissait. Il s'était réveillé dans la nuit, le corps trop douloureux pour rester innactif.

Mais surtout, c'était son esprit qui était désorienté au vus des dernières heures. le blond ne savait plus quoi faire. Si il avait agit ainsi avec Sasuke hier, il s'était d'abord convaincu que c'était sous l'effet de la colère et uniquement. Mais il s'était vite rendu à l'évidence. Couche-t on avec quelqu'un -même violemment- seulement parce que l'on est en colère ?

Il savait bien que non.

Le jeune homme se posait à présent plusieurs questions, convaincu qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir -Et Dieu savait comme il en avait besoin!- s'il ne faisait pas le point avec lui-même.

Premièrement, il y avait la rencontre dans le couloir. Naruto dû reconnaître qu'il avait poussé les choses un peu trop loin. Pourquoi s'était-il si énervé à la simple "bousculade" de Sasuke ? Jamais il n'aurait agit avec quelqu'un d'autre que le brun d'une façon aussi surdimentionnée. La bousculade n'était donc qu'un vil prétexte ...

On arrivait déjà au noyau du problème. _Sasuke_. Le blond se tourna avec un soupir vers lui mais il était invisible dans l'obscurité et ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à poursuivre son investigation.

Donc ensuite arrivait la dispute qui avait rapidement dégénérée en bagarre. Comme un gosse, Naruto eut la réaction puérile de se dire: "C'est Sasuke qui a commencé". Mais ne l'avait-il pas, _lui_, déclenchée ?

On revenait au pretexte et l'Uzumaki voyait bien que depuis le début il cherchait à se confronter au brun. Attaque verbale puis physique.

Mais n'avait-il pas -démeusurement- était euphorique en _touchant_ Sasuke ?

En lui faisant _du mal_ puis en le faisant jouir ?

Et puis vint le moment du baiser brutal. Pourquoi y avait-il répondu avec tant de fougue ? Et pourquoi par la suite, avait-il était en telle harmonie avec lui comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'un seul être ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi .. tant de questions sans réponses ...

Toujours en suivant le fil des évènements, Naruto revit ses ébats avec le brun, des baisers jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent s'écrouler sur le lit de l'Uchiwa, où ils étaient toujours d'ailleurs ... Celui-ci n'avait pas être très content de trouver le blond là à son réveil. Mais tant pis. Il était trop éreinté pour faire le moindre geste.

Il était le moment de dormir, se dit-il. l'aube commençait à percer à travers les volets ...

Avec un soupir, l'Uzumaki se rapprocha dans le noir de la masse indistincte mais réconfortante de Sasuke jusqu'à se blottir contre lui. Parce que s'il avait comprit quelque chose au cours de ses interrogations, c'était bien qu'il était irreversiblement attiré pour le beau brun.

Cependant une question demeurait avec force dans sa tête: "Comment allait-il réagir face là cette attirance si irresistible ?"

C'est sans pouvoir y répondre que le blond sombra dans les bras de Morphée (enfin, de Sasuke), trop heureux de ne plus penser ...

XxX

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'émis un grognement de douleur. Mes souffrances, intenes, semblaient m'avoir réveillé. Mais une chaleur appraisante sur mon torse l'atténuait un peu.

... _QUOI_ ? La chaleur en question n'était autre que Naruto !

Instinctivement, je m'écarta et ma douleur sembla redoubler si c'était possible.

Toutefois pas pour longtemps. En effet, le blondinet émit un grognement de frustration avant de chercher à tatons et inconsciement mon corps. Puis il se replaça avec un sourire satisfait sur ma poitrine.

J'écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait et me mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Naruto ressemblait dans son sommeil à un chaton qui ne voulait pas se séparer de sa mère ! Avec un sourire amusé, je me mis à caresser machinalement les cheveux blonds. La première fois que j'avais vu l'Uzumaki en boîte, je pensais qu'il étaient pleins de gel tant ils étaient indisciplinés. A l'évidence je m'étais trompé, ils étaient bel et bien naturels.

Le blondinet, lui, semblait apprécier ma caresse, il se mis à se frotter contre moi, m'évoquant un chat qui ronronne, réveillant non seulement mes blessures mais surtout une certaine partie de mon corps ...

... qui me rappela qu'il fallait que je me lève. La pièce empestait des relents de sexe et de sang et moi aussi, il était temps de prendre une douche.

Je repoussa le corps contre moi qui émis une plainte avant de bouger.

La peur me prit un instant et je m'immobilisa. Et s'il se réveillait ?

Je n'avais pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire par rapport au beau blond. je savais que je l'avais voulu avec force et que je le voulais d'autant plus maintenant! Je l'avais pourtant "eu" (enfin, _il_ t'as eu, me souffla une petite voix perfide.) mais loin de se passer comme je l'aurais voulu, il m'avait fait perdre le contrôle de moi même; brisant mon masque d'impassibilité.

je frisonna, de quoi je ne saurai le dire, en repensant à la veille. Tout avait été si intense, si bestial pour finir si harmonique .. je n'avais jamais ressenti un plaisir aussi fort avant, difficile de l'admettre mais ça avait été la meilleure ... comment appeler ça, baise ? que j'avais eu ...

Mais loin d'être apaisée, l'attirance n'en était que plus forte.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?, me lamentais-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

- C'est drôle on se pose les mêmes questions.

je sursauta et orienta lentement ma tête pour trouver deux lagons bleus, bien éveillés.

- Naruto ...

La discution était maintenant inévitable.

Comme pour y chercher une réponse à leurs problèmes, les deux jeunes hommes ne se quittaient pas du regard. Sasuke soupira, tout était si intense avec Naruto ... Le blond lui, avait été déstabilisé dès que ses yeux avaient croisée ceux noirs et incertains de l'Uchiwa.

Ce fut tout de même lui qui rompit le silence,

- T'as la voix cassée.

- Toi aussi.

Pendant un court instant, ils parurent s'observer puis le brun se leva, faisant rebondir le matelat. L'Uzumaki ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke devrait lui dire? En quoi ça le regardait?

Mais il fallait qu'ils parlent.

XxX

Il contempla un moment le dos et la chute de rein (magnifique, soit dit en passant) du ténébreux en quête d'inspiration. Qui ne vint pas bien entendu.

Toute la peau que Naruto apercevait était marquée, que ce soit par des coups, des brûlures dûes au frottement du sol ou des suçons. Il marchait même en canard, une main sur ses reins. Le blond se moqua gentiment,

- Alors c'est ça la bombe de Konoha ? Elégant ...

Sasuke lui répondit par un doigt qui eu pour effet de faire rire l'Uzumaki. Bon, maintenant il fallait qu'il se lance.

- Heu ... Sasuke, à propos d'hier ... commença-t il hésitant, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire et laissant s'étirer le silence.

- T'inquiètes, c'est oublié. C'était rien, non? Juste de l'abstinence et de la colère.

La voix du brun, tremblotante mais glaciale fit sursauter et serrer les poings à Naruto. Comment ça _rien_ ?

Mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser l'émotion prendre sa vois,

- Ouais? C'était rien, répéta-t il alors qu'une bile d'amertume lui montait dans la gorge.

Décidement quel imbécile cet Uchiwa !

Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que le brun lui même avait ravalé ses larmes, choisissant la facilité ?

Deux imbéciles, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Deux imbéciles dans une chambre si chaude mais à la fois si froide ...

XxX

Une fois douchés et habillés, ils descendirent sans dire un mot, dans un silence lourd chargé de tension.

Ils furent accueillit par des yeux avides de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé la veille mais le regard froid et terrifiant de Sasuke dissuadait toute remarque. Il effrayait tout le monde sauf ...

- hey Sasuke!

... la seule personne capable de le supporter, son seul vrai ami en fait.

- Suigetsu.

- Alors ça boom ? (il s'attarda un instant sur les blessures de son ami) Enfin, je suppose que non. Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

- Va te faire foutre Sui, répliqua le brun en accelerant la marche alors que Naruto allait rejoindre ses amis.

Mais le requin le rattrapa vite,

- Hooooo! Mais quel vilain language! Mais ... (il baissa la voix et prit un air de confidence) c'est plus à toi que ça s'applique, non ? A toi ou à Naruto ?

Le ténébreux s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir et la voix blanche ( et cassée :p) il lui demanda,

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Ho ta ta ta ! Pas la peine de le cacher. Tu sais, je ne savais pas que t'étais de ces types qui donnent de la voix.

Il lui fit un grand sourire moqueur dévoilants ses dents pointues avant de pousuivre,

- Nan mais sérieux t'as de la chance que ce soit mon dortoir qui soit à côté du tien. Par contre t'as traumatisé Juugo. Il a dit qu'il lui faudrait des mois pour que ces sons sortent de sa tê... heu Sasuke ?

Celui-ci s'était assis sur un banc tout au long de la tirade de Suigetsu et s'était prit pour la deuxième fois de la journée la tête entre les mains. Au bout d'un moment il demanda,

- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Ho personne. T'as vraiment un cul d'enfer Sasu tu sais. Imagines que ton dortoir soit en plein milieu du couloir ... (il eut un petit sourire, imaginant sûrement la scène)

- je n'appellerais pas ça de la chance, répondit l'autre laconiquement.

- Mais t'inquièèèète j'te dis ! Sur le visage t'as presque rien comme suçon. Il suffit de dire que vous vous êtes juste battus et de rester couvert toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, de demain, d'après de... enfin tu vois tout baigne !

Dans les yeux encre s'était allumée une petite lueur d'espoir. Voyant que son ami allait bien, Suigetsu continua, l'enfonçant à nouveau:

- Par contre maintenant je sais qui s'est fait dominé mon petit Sasu. Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de marcher comme un canard.

Sur ce il éclata de rire et prit le bras d'un Sasuke hagard et desesperé.

- Allez viens! On a réunion générale! Avec un peu de chance, les cours sont annulés!

XxX

Pour Naruto, c'était une autre difficulté. Des élèves dans le couloir l'abordaient pour le féliciter d'avoir tenu tête à l'Uchiwa, d'autres, des filles de son fan club l'insultaient d'avoir osé toucher au visage de leur magnifique Sasuke. Si elles savaient ...

Les autres étudiants se contentaient de le regarder avec curiosités ou bien d'agir tout simplement comme d'habitude.

C'est donc avec un soulagement non feint que le blond rejoignit ses amis. Choji se précipita sur lui,

- Est ce que ça va ? (il regarda le visage blessé de son ami) Non mais quelle BRUTE cet Uchiwa! s'écria-t il, faisant sursauter les personnes aux allentours.

Shikamaru posa une main apaisante sur son épaule,

- Du calme Choji. (il leva les yeux vers Naruto) Mais tu n'as pas totalement tords. Tu es bien amoché mon pote.

- Naruuuuuuuuuuuuto !

Tenten arriva en courant vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il ce soit passé ? Ils se sont battus tu le vois bien! répondit à sa place Choji. N'est ce pas Naruto ?

- Oui, répondit le blond d'un ton las, on s'est battus c'est tout.

Satisfait de la réponse de son ami, Choji le prit par les épaules,

- Allez viens. De toute façon on sera avec toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Naruto sentit les larmes lui venirent aux yeux mais il les refoula aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité ...

Il se laissa donc entraîner par ses amis jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Le directeur, Sarutobi les y attendait accompagné de l'infirmière, Tsunade. Mauvais ou bon présage ?

Lorsque Naruto entra dans la salle, ses yeux croisèrent brièvement ceux de Sasuke avant que tout deux ne détourne la tête. Shikamaru qui avait observer leur petit manège chuchota à Naruto,

- Et bien tu as l'air de t'être bien défendu toi aussi, il a de sacrés cocards ...

Le blond haussa les épaules alors que le directeur prenait la parole,

-Bonjour jeunes gens. Aujourd'hui les cours sont annulés ...

Suigetsu se pencha à l'oreille de son ami,

- Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis ?

- ... pour un examen médical ! Je laisse la parole à notre infirmière.

- Pas besoin de longs discours monsieur le directeur. Les filles vous commencez, rendez vous dans la salle derrière moi et les garçons venez dans une demi heure.

Si les têtes de Sasuke et de Naruto étaient décomposées elle le furent d'autant plus quand l'ordre de Tsunade claqua comme un fouet,

- Et je veux tout le monde en sous vêtements !

La goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Et une question, une seule, demeurait dans l'esprit des deux garçons,

" Mais qu'est je fais pour mériter ça ? "

**Fin du chapitre :)**

**Et bien, il est long et chargé d'évènements celui la ! Qu'est ce que vous pensez de la réaction de Naruto et Sasuke ? **

**Moi je dis: Vive Suigetsu et Tenten !**

**Kiss et à bientôt !**


	7. L'examen médical

**CHAPITRE VII**

**Titre** : Juste l'histoire d'un soir

**Auteure** : Ada-Diana

**Genre** : Romance, UA.

**Couple**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Disclaimer**: Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire :) (ce qui est déjà pas mal entre nous)

**Rating**: M, du lemon par ci par là, attention les yeux!

**Attention:**Cette fic parle de relation yaoi (un homme avec un homme), de relations sexuelles donc VOUS ETES PREVENUS! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin!

**La ptite note de l'auteure**: J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire! N'hésitez pas à revieuwer ! et merci pour toutes vos revieuw précédentes !

L'annonce avait figé Naruto dans un semblant de cauchemar. Il semblait nager en plein enfer. Et ça, Shikamaru l'avait bien remarqué. Il se demandait si quelque chose ne c'était pas passé avec son colocataire. Quelque chose de plus grave encore que cette bagarre.

- Naruto, tout va bien ? s'inquiétât il.

Ledit Naruto se tourna vers son ami, un sourire forcé sur le visage.

- Heu .. oui, répondit-il tout en pensant _« je vais mourir de honte et peut-être être renvoyé »_

Mais il n'était pas seul dans son malheur. Sasuke, lui était dans le même état. Seulement, cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait dissimuler ses émotions. Mais pas pour Suigetsu.

- Hé bien mon pote, t'as une demi-heure pour te cacher, lui soufflât il. Bonne chance quand même.

- Lâcheur … murmura le brun.

- Non, pas lâcheur. Juste prudent. Je tiens à la vie moi. T'imagines tu te fais attraper par Tsunade ? Je donne pas cher de ta peau moi.

En voyant la non-réaction de son ami, le requin lui pinça le bras.

- Bon t'te grouilles ? Il s'rait p'être temps de te magner, t'as qu'une demi-heure, pas toute une vie.

Sur ce, l'Uchiwa parut se réveiller de sa léthargie et il prit la direction de la sortie, non sans un regard pour l'Uzumaki.

Celui-ci semblait presque mort.

_« Et merde_, pensa Sasuke tout en lui attrapant le bras sous les regards surpris_, je peux pas le laisser comme ça. »_

- Viens, se contenta t il de lui dire.

- HE! je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Le cri venait d'un gros à côté. Le ténébreux lui fit son regard le plus menaçant et s'apprêta à lui rétorquer quelque chose mais le blond à qui il tenait le bras semblait s'être réveillé.

- Laisses Choji. Ne t'inquiète pas, on revient.

Et sur ce, ils partirent tout deux sous les regards médusés des étudiants. Et surtout, sous les yeux de Tenten.

Car la jeune fille, elle, jubilait. Enfin elle allait l'avoir sa revanche ! Quand les garçons allait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, les deux nieraient bien sûr.

Mais comment pourraient-il étouffer toute les rumeurs ? Les racontars grossirait, prendraient de l'ampleur jusqu'à ce qu'ils se taisent. Là les deux garçons se penseront tirés d'affaire. Et elle interviendrait ! Elle lancerait sa vidéo et elle ruinerait à tout jamais la légende de « Sasuke le impassible. Sasuke l'inaccessible. » Elle n'avait pas seulement une vidéo de cette soirée, oh non. Des photos aussi. Très … explicites … La brune se lécha les lèvres, douce serait sa revanche …

Mais pour l'instant, elle se méfiait surtout. Et si les deux colocataires trouvaient un moyen de se tirer d'affaire ? Hm .. il ne fallait pas.

Elle se glissa derrière des étudiants et engagea la conversation avec Ino Yamanaka, dont elle avait remarqué les regards timides mais indiscrets qu'elle portait sur le blond.

- Mademoiselle Ino, vous ne les trouvez pas _bizarres_ ?

- Hein ? heu .. mais Tenten, de … de … qui parles tu ?

Et bien, Naruto et Sasuke Uchiwa, dit-elle en s'empêchant de lever les yeux au ciel. _« patience patience … »_

- Pourquoi ? demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. _« elle est vraiment bornée, _ne put s'empêcher de penser Tenten_ »_

- Et bien .. heu .. vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'ils mettent des pulls par ce beau temps ? Des cols _roulés._

La jeune secrétaire semblait maintenant légèrement tendue et à l'écoute.

_« Parfait, pensa la brune, il faut juste bien placer quelques sous entendus à présent. »_

- Ou alors, poursuivit elle, qu'ils partent _ensembles_ alors qu'hier ils ont fait toute une scène dans le couloir ?

Son interlocuteur prit son temps pour répondre, « _le temps de se calmer surement,_ pensa avec dégout la brune. »

- Heu .. non, tu sais Tenten, les garçons peuvent se montrer violents mais ils finissent toujours par se réconcilier, voulu t elle la réconforter de sa voix douce et –selon Tenten- écoeurante.

Pourtant, elle semblait un peu inquiète, ne pouvant chasser les paroles de l'élève de sa tête.

- Ho je vois ! s'exclama la brune d'une voix joyeuse tout en pensant _« mais quelle conne cette blondasse! »_ j'avais peur qu'ils .. enfin .. qu'ils se cachent ensembles ou bien qu'ils .. heu .. _« c'est ça, il faut que je fasse la fille gênée ! » _vous voyez bien .. qu'ils soient .. heu .. _très proches._

La secrétaire ne put s'empêcher cette fois de hausser les sourcils de surprise et de pousser un léger hoquet. Elle bafouilla,

- Heu .. mais … heu … qu'est ce que tu racontes !

Rien. A présent je suis rassurée, merci professeur ! ajouta Tenten en s'éloignant.

_« C'est ça au revoir sale pute. » « Maintenant qu'elle a mordu à l'hameçon_, pensa t elle, un sourire satisfait sur le visage_, elle ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de les suivre et moi j'irais tranquillement à cette examen. »_

C'était parfait.

Ino Yamanaka en effet, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement inquiète. Elle avait beau se convaincre que les relations qu'entreprenait les étudiants ne la regardait pas, elle se convint que si elle les suivaient, ce serait juste pour les empêcher de faire l'école buissonnière. Et ce serait tout. Ce ne serait pas du tout pour des raisons .. personnelles.

Mais pouvait-elle savoir que ce n'était pas la seule à être témoin des paroles de Tenten ?

En effet, un garçon au cheveux rouges accompagné d'un blond, ricanait.

- Hey t'as entendu Dei ?

- Ouais …

- Qui y aurait cru, hein ?

- Le nouveau et Sasuke Uchiwa ensembles ..

- Hé hé hé ..

- …

- …

-On les suit ?

X x X

Sasuke Uchiwa, lui, loin de toute ces conspirations, cherchait désespérément un lieu où se cacher.

C'était sans compter son colocataire dont le simple contact le déconcertait. Il secoua sa tête brune. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

- Hm … Sasuke ?

Il tourna lentement la tête vers celle, blonde, qui le fixait avec un sourire gêné et amusé.

- Quoi ? grogna t il.

- Heu .. On va où ?

La question, lancée, fit prendre conscience au brun qu'il tournait en rond depuis tout à l'heure, le tout en trainant Naruto par le bras.

- Meeeerde ! rugit-il.

Il regarda autour de lui, comme pour chercher quelque chose,

- Dis Naruto, t'aurais pas l'heure ?

- Hein ? L'heure ? Pourquoi ?

- T'occupes pas ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'on cherche une planque bordel ?

- Heu .. ne t'enerve pas Sasuke, j'ai une montre.

Naruto regarda son poignet avant de répondre,

- Et bien je dirais … que ça fait 2O minutes environs.

- Vingts minutes ? Ho on est dans la merde, on est dans …

Voyant le désarroi de son colocataire, le blond fut tenter de lui dire quelque chose mais il se rappela de ses paroles du matin –même et se tu. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Puis c'est là qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Il entendait des voix et à proximité.

- … Et merde ! et merde ! et ..

- Heu .. Sasuke … je crois qu'on a de la visite, finit-il par lui dire.

- QUOI ?

Le blond lui mit sa main vivement sur la bouche.

- Mais tais toi, chuchota t il, tu vas nous faire repérer.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Les voix et les pas se rapprochaient. Naruto les entendait maintenant distinctement.

- Je les ait entendu, j'te dis !

- Par là ?

- Ouais, tu pourrais un peu chercher !

- Deidara calme toi !

- Hmf … désolé mon cœur mais je suis tout excité. Où sont-ils à ton avis?

- Par ici, regardes, allons voir dans ce couloir. Je crois que les voix venaient de là.

Et les pas se rapprochèrent.

- Et merde ! jura Naruto à voix basse.

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, pour trouver une cachette et finit par entrer dans la première porte qu'il voyait en entraînant Sasuke à sa suite. Il su tout de suite que ce n'était pas le bon endroit.

Le noir. Un espace minimal. Leurs corps collés, côte à côte. Et surtout, il faisait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud.

- Heu … Sasuke, on est où ? chuchota l'Uzumaki, la surprise passée.

Le brun eut un mouvement d'énervement qui fit tomber un objet non identifié. Lui avait comprit.

- Imbécile ! siffla t il entre ses dents. On est dans un placard ! On est coincé dans un putain de placard à balais !

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Alors ça vous a plut ? Moi ça m'a bien fait rire de l'écrire .. hé hé ! **


	8. Le feu et la glace

**CHAPITRE VIII**

**Titre** : Juste l'histoire d'un soir ?

**Auteure** : Ada-Diana

**Genre** : Romance, UA et (j'essaye d'en mettre) humour.

**Couple **: Un Sasuke x Naruto bien sûr ! (HA HA HA ! nous vaincrons! )

**Disclaimer **: Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui!

**Rating **: M, du lemon par ci par là, attention les yeux!

**Attention: **Cette fic parle de relation yaoi (un homme avec un homme), de relations sexuelles donc VOUS ETES PREVENUS! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin!

**La ptite note de l'auteure**: je suis toujours ravie de voir de nouvelles personnes laisser des commentaires sur ma fic. Donc merci! Au fait, j'ai plus de 40 coms! :o je trouve ça énorme! merci! merci!

_Le noir. Un espace minimal. Leurs corps collés, côte à côte. Et surtout, il faisait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud._

_- Imbécile ! siffla Sasuke entre ses dents. On est dans un placard ! On est coincé dans un putain de placard à balais !_

A peine Sasuke eut finit sa phrase qu'un autre objet tomba et atterrit sur sa tête.

-AIE !

-Mais tais toi ! murmura le blond en plaquant à nouveau sa main sur la bouche du brun.

La suite ne se fit pas attendre, ce fut au blond de pousser un cri,

- Hé ! Mais t'es malade ! tu m'as mordu !

- c'est à cause de toi ! Y'a un putain de … de … c'est quoi au fait, sur ma tête ? demanda l'Uchiwa, que la curiosité rendait un peu plus calme.

Naruto regarda et mit sa main aussitôt sur sa bouche. L'autre commença à avoir peur en le faisant faire et s'attendit au pire. Non, que pouvait-il y avoir ? Peut être étais-ce grave ? Et si c'était pas un placard mais un endroit remplis de serpents ? Et si …

Puis il comprit. Le blond ne s'était pas empêché de pousser un cri d'épouvante. Non, il s'empêchait de rire.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai sur la tête bordel ? gémit il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Et là l'Uzumaki explosa. Il lâcha tout les rires qu'il retenait.

-Sasuk.. Sas.. Sasuke .. T'as .. t'as … un balais serpillière sur .. sur la tête …lâcha t il entre deux gloussements.

Il regarda à nouveau les cheveux de son .. ami ?

-On dirait .. une méduse !

Et il poussa un nouvel éclat de rire. Le brun le frappa rageusement et du mieux qu'il pu, vu le peu d'espace qu'ils avaient. Ca entraîna la chute d'un autre objet. Mais calma aussitôt Naruto.

-Mais t'es vraiment un grand malade !

-C'est qui qui nous a mis dans cette merde hein ?

-Hé ! Je te signale que ..

Il se tut. Les pas se rapprochaient. Et grandement. Naruto et Sasuke oublièrent même de respirer tant la peur s'incisaient dans leur cœur, les faisant frémir. Soudain, il y eu un grand éclat de voix.

Puis plus rien. Et les voix s'éloignèrent ainsi que les pas. Les deux garçons restèrent dans la plus totale immobilité. Au bout d'un moment, le blond bougea quand même un peu. Il murmura le plus doucement possible,

-Pousses toi, je veux voir par le trou si ils sont partis.

-Non, c'est moi qui regarderait par la serrure.

-Hé ! C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée !

-Mais c'est moi le plus près.

-On est quasiment collés patate ! je suis aussi près que toi !

-Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour regarder hein ?

-.. Pousses toi !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

Avec un mouvement rageur, le blond voulu pousser Sasuke pour accéder à la vénérée serrure. Mais .. son geste eu un autre résultat.

-Enfoiré … gémit Sasuke.

-Je … je … je .. je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

Il rougit profondement. En effet, il était maintenant allongé sur le brun et ce contact était un peu trop rapproché. Et pas seulement pour lui.

La chaleur de la pièce parut augmenter d'un seul coup. Leurs corps, proches et entremêlés leurs rappelaient tout les souvenirs de la veille. Tout les souvenirs qu'ils avaient tenté d'oublier. En vain.

L'uzumaki tenta de bouger un peu. Il ne fit que provoquer un frottement entre les tissus de leurs vêtements. Et … les deux jeunes hommes retinrent un gémissement. L'envie d'embrasser Sasuke était trop tentante pour le blond. Beaucoup trop. Il voulait caresser la peau qui était sous lui et la marquer de baisers. Il voulait entendre les gémissements du brun. Il le voulait tout entier.

_« Putain d'attirance !_ songea t il. »

L'autre garçon n'avait pas non plus des idées très chastes. Il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement et avait l'impression que ce n'était plus son cerveau qui faisait réagir son corps mais que son corps avait une volonté propre.

_« Est-ce que c'est possible qu'un pénis ait son propre cerveau ?_ pensa t il légèrement inquiet. »

-Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda l'Uzumaki, tentant d'oublier la dangereuse proximité de leurs corps.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, la lumière irradiant soudain la pièce et les aveuglants momentanément.

-Et bien jeunes hommes, je propose que vous sortiez de ce placard !

Devant eux se trouvait Ino Yamanaka, la secrétaire. Et elle avait l'air aussi gênée que fachée. Très fachée.

XxX

Ino Yamanaka avait vingt-six ans et était une jeune femme ordinaire.

Elle travaillait comme secrétaire dans la prestigieuse école Konoha et accomplissait son travail avec une ferveur et une dévotion peu commune.

Oui, elle aimait son travail. Et surtout, elle aimait les étudiants qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants.

Et ils l'aimaient en retour. Ah oui ! Elle pouvait se vanter d'être aimé par tous !

Mais elle ne le faisait pas. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

Elle était aimable, polie et quiquonque la croisait était charmé par la douceur qui, comme une auréole émanait d'elle.

Bref. Ino était un modèle.

Mais la jeune femme était aussi quelqu'un de ferme, discipliné et qui avait un goût de l'ordre.

Alors quand elle avait vu Deidara et Sasori, deux élèves, sécher l'examen médical, elle leur avait hurlé dessus.

Puis elle s'était demandé pourquoi est ce qu'ils étaient là et si c'était pour la même chose qu'elle à la base. Chose qui l'avait faîte rougir.

Voulant tout de même confirmer ses doutes, elle attendit patiemment à l'endroit où le deux garçons étaient. Et avait fini par entendre du bruit, comme des chuchotements étouffés.

Elle avait regardé autour d'elle, pour chercher d'où venait ces voix et son regard s'était arrêté sur le placard à balais.

Elle s'était approchée doucement et avait fini par reconnaitre les deux voix : Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki.

Et si .. Tenten avait dit vrai ? Et si ils tentaient vraiment de sécher l'examen ? Et si .. ils étaient ... _proches_ ? Et si dans ce placard même ...

Dans tout les cas, elle ne pouvait laisser faire les deux garçons ce qu'ils faisaient: se cacher.

La secrétaire avait donc ouvert la porte du placard tout en répondant à la question posée par le nouveau.

Et avait rougit devant la position pas très orthodoxe qu'avait les deux garçons.

Elle avait rougit autant de gêne que de colère. Oui, les deux garçons allaient l'entendre.

XxX

- Mais! Ino-chan! Je vous assure que ce n'est pas ce que vous ..

- Silence! Je ne crois que ce que je vois!

Naruto, les yeux baissés ne chercha plus à se défendre et suivit la jeune femme en silence à travers le couloir.

Les yeux bleus et habituellement calmes d'Ino semblaient littéralement trembler de rage, elle ne semblait pas être dans un état pour écouter leurs explications.

- Heu .. Ino-ch.. heu .. mademoiselle Ino, où allons nous ? demanda- t il d'une petite voix.

- A l'examen médical bien sûr! Vous irez plus tard chez le directeur !

Naruto se tu et se tourna vers son silencieux colocataire. Il abordait une mine impassible mais l'on voyait qu'il n'était pas indifférent aux évènements à ses sourcils froncés.

_"Peut être réfléchit-il au moyen de nous sortir de ce pétrin ?"_ pensa t il avec espoir.

Parce que lui ne voyait plus d'issus.

Ils semblaient foutus. Peut être même allaient ils être renvoyés ? Naruto se surprit à avoir peur et à prier pour qu'un miracle arrive. Mais ils étaient déjà au bout du couloir. Et Ino ouvrit la porte sur une salle ... vide.

- Vous voyez! Vous êtes les derniers! siffla t elle avec colère.

Le blond se promit de ne plus la mettre dans cet état. Qui aurais pensé que la douce secrétaire était si à cheval sur les règles ?

D'un autre côté, il remerciait son intervention. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ce serait passé si elle n'avait pas ouvert la porte du placard.

Qui aurait prit le contrôle, son désir ou sa lucidité ?

- Tsunade ! Je vous apporte deux retardataires !

Puis, elle repartit, les laissant dans les mains de la femme qui se dressait devant eux, sur le séant de l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière les jugea d'un oeil sévère. Elle les regarda chacun de haut en bas avant de leur ordonner,

- Et bien, entrez! Je n'ai plus le temps de vous faire passer l'un après l'autre.

Et elle les fit entrer avant de les suivre dans l'infirmerie, ses chaussures rouges à talons haut claquant sur le sol.

L'infirmerie n'était pas très grande mais semblait spacieuse à cause de la couleur blanche qui ornait toute la pièce.

Un bureau était sur le côté. Tsunade s'y assit avant de leur montrer d'un geste de la main impatient les chaises devant elle pour les inviter à s'asseoir.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent en silence et attendirent.

La femme prit la parole en les regardant droit dans les yeux,

- Bien jeunes hommes. Et maintenant, si vous m'expliquez pourquoi est ce que vous aviez voulu sécher cet examen ?

Naruto et Sasuke écarquillèrent les yeux. Etaient-ils si transparents ? Ce fut le brun qui prit la parole, les joues légèrement rosies,

- Et si au lieu de vous expliquer et de perdre votre temps et le notre, nous vous montrions ?

Et sur ce, il commença à se déshabiller sous les yeux ébahis et pleins de désir de Naruto qui finit par le recopier jusqu'à ce que tout deux furent en sous vêtements.

Puis, ils attendirent à nouveau. La réaction de la blonde ne tarda pas, elle ricana,

- Alors c'était ça ?

Puis, les surprenant tout deux, elle prit un air un peu pervers tout en se levant pour les examiner de plus près,

- Hmm ... nuit sauvage à ce que je vois.

Naruto se sentit devenir écarlate jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être gêné. Le brun se mordait la lèvre inférieure et ses joues étaient rosés. Puis le jeune homme se tourna soudain vers lui et le blond surprit des yeux noirs emplis de désir. Il détourna le regard.

_"Sil vous plait_, pria t il, _faites que je n'ai pas une érection!"_

L'infirmière de son côté, finit son étude prolongé et alla fouiller dans des tiroirs, ne se départant pas de son sourire.

Elle revint vers eux avec des produits pleins les mains,

- Voilà. Des pansements, des onguents, des pommades et autres produits pour la voix entre autres .. enfin, tout pour cacher et soigner les conséquences de ... votre ... relation ?

Elle avait encore ricané en terminant sa phrase.

L'uzumaki aurait préféré disparaître sous terre. L'humiliation était grande!

- Est ce que vous allez nous dénoncer au directeur ?

C'était le brun qui avait prit la parole et il semblait inquiet.

Tsunade prit son temps pour répondre.

- Non, finit-elle par dire brusquement.

Les deux colocataires furent soulagés et poussèrent silmutanement un soupir. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en se fusillant du regard.

- Mais .. poursuivit la blonde d'une voix autoritaire, je vous prévient! Vous avez intérêt de vous conduire à carreaux pendant quelques temps!

- Oui. Merci, dit Naruto tout en prenant les produits.

- Bien. Maintenant filez! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

Elle les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Et .. glissa t elle tout en ouvrant, profitez de votre jeunesse!

Et elle éclata de rire, claquant la porte.

Les deux garçons restèrent immobiles un moment.

- Heu ... Sasuke ..

- Hmm ?

- Et bien .. soyons amis, non ? finit avec un sourire l'Uzumaki.

Son interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux et répondit à son sourire,

- Oui.

Il lui tendit sa main que Naruto serra. Un frisson les parcourut aussitôt et ils surent que ce n'était pas possible. Comment deux personnes si attirés l'une par l'autre pourraient elles être de simples amis ?

Mais ils rejetèrent tout deux cette pensée. Oui, pour l'instant ils allaient nier cette attirance. Et le plus longtemps possible.

Puis, ils allèrent tout deux rejoindre leurs amis respectifs, pour profiter du soleil et de la journée.

Tout allait bien.

XxX

Au même moment, dans la chambre 7 du dortoir féminin.

Tenten pianotait furieusement sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Oui, furieusement était le mot.

Rageusement aussi. Toutes ses pensées étaient chargées de colère et de déception. Ainsi, les deux garçons s'en étaient tiré. Comment ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Argh! Elle avait pensé qu'Ino Yamanaka était plus intelligente. Peut être ne les avaient elles pas trouvé ?

En tout cas, ils n'étaient pas allé en même temps que les autres à cet examen !

Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle avait encore tout un dossier. _Son_ dossier.

Elle l'avait baptisé " Le feu et la glace".

Le feu et la glace. N'y avait-il pas de meilleure appellation pour désigner le couple incompatible qu'ils étaient tout deux ? Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa ...

Oui, elle se vengerait .. et sa vengeance serait terrible.

**To be continued...**

**.. alors, ce chapitre vous a t il déçus ? En tout cas, je trouve que mon style d'écriture a évolué ainsi que la longueur de mes chapitres ...**

**Kiss**


	9. Quotidien fragile

**CHAPITRE IX**

**Titre** : Juste l'histoire d'un soir ?

**Auteure** : Ada-Diana

**Genre** : Romance, UA et (j'essaye d'en mettre) humour.

**Couple **: Un Sasuke x Naruto bien sûr ! (HA HA HA ! nous vaincrons! )

**Disclaimer **: Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui!

**Rating **: M, du lemon par ci par là, attention les yeux!

**Attention: **Cette fic parle de relation yaoi (un homme avec un homme), de relations sexuelles donc VOUS ETES PREVENUS! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin!

**La ptite note de l'auteure**: je suis toujours ravie de voir de nouvelles personnes laisser des commentaires sur ma fic. Donc merci! Au fait, j'ai plus de 50 coms ! Merci merci! (comme une fanatique - -') Dans les chapitres à venir, l'histoire va avancer .. mais il va falloir un peu de temps d'abord. Bonne lecture !

- Non!

- Je te dis que si!

- Mais Sa-su-ke, tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est si important ?

- Mais enfin, c'est une question d'hygiène ! C'est élémentaire!

- .. Moi je ne trouves pas ça si important. Ça peut bien attendre.

Le brun soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains. _Il_ était impossible.

- Naruto, reprit-t il du plus calmement qu'il pouvait, Non, ça ne peux pas attendre! Tu me dis ça depuis hier!

- Oui, hier soir! Et là, c'est le matin!

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Hier c'était hier et aujourd'hui c'est aujourd'hui.

- Et ... ?

- ET TU M'AS DIT QUE TU LE FERAIT AUJOURD'HUI!

- Hééé! Du calme! Ce ne sont que des caleçons !

- Non! Il y a aussi tes vêtements! Je refuses que ce soit le bordel ici! Tu n'es pas tout seul!

- Justement toi non plus! J'utilise la chambre comme je veux !

- Mais c'est aussi la mienne!

- Et alors ?

- ET bien .. (il inspira profondément pour éviter de secouer le blond comme un cocotier en lui disant de se bouger) moi je fais un effort! Je range et je _lave _mes vêtements!

- Rien ne t'empêche de laisser tes affaires traîner. Moi, ça ne me déranges pas. ET je lave mes vêtements moi aussi!

L'Uchiwa fulminait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient. Non, en fait, c'était une énième fois depuis deux semaines, depuis l'examen médical. Ça faisait maintenant parti de leur quotidien.

Il rougit en y repensant. Un peu mais Naruto s'aperçut immédiatement de son changement d'attitude. Si bien qu'il rougit aussi. Pensaient-t ils à la même chose ? Et dans ses cas là, la solution était simple: vite parler. Après tout, cela aussi faisait maintenant parti de leur quotidien.

- Heu .. finalement tu as raison Naruto. Ça peux attendre un peu, jusqu'à ce soir ..

- Non non .. je vais ranger tout de suite, c'est toi qui as raison.

Et sur ce, l'Uzumaki se pencha et commença à ramasser les diverses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Mais son ami intervint,

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

- .. Merci.

Voir Sasuke Uchiwa être si maniaque avait d'abord fait rire Naruto. L'avait amusé. Jusqu'à qu'il en subisse les frais. Mais tout de même, qui aurait pensé qu'il était maniaque du ménage!

Naruto réprima un petit rire. L'autre s'en aperçu et haussa un sourcil interrogatif mais le blond secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas une autre dispute alors qu'ils venaient de se lever. Il était d'ailleurs l'heure d'aller en cours.

Les deux garçons finirent de ranger et se préparèrent du plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Sasuke finit en premier, comme d'habitude.

- Allez dépêches toi Naruto .. trépignait-t il.

- Oui oui, répondit le blond en faisant ses lacets, j'arrive! Ah merde! Pas moyen de faire un noeud correct avec ses pompes à la fin!

Sasuke soupira et le rejoignit, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur,

- Attends je vais te le faire.

- Non, c'est bon.

Le brun voulu tout de même prendre le relais, il mit ses mains sur les lacets et elles entrèrent en contact avec celles de l'Uzumaki. Un frisson électrique les parcourut.

Une atmosphère gênée s'installa aussitôt ainsi que des pensées contre lesquelles les deux garçons essayèrent de résister. En vain.

_" Ses mains si chaudes ..." "Penses où elles sont allées ..." " Nous sommes si proches .. ce serait facile de l'embrasser" _

_" Je pourrais lui caresser les mains en faisant comme si je voulais lui faire ses lacets ou ... "_

- Heu .. merci, chuchota le blond en enlevant ses mains le plus vite possible et en essayant de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. _"Penses à quelque chose d'horrible, à quelques chose de traumatisant, penses ..."_

- Hn.

En quelques secondes, Sasuke finit le noeud. Mais la gêne persistait.

- Hm.. voilà.

- Merci.

Puis ils se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours. Arrivés à un croisement, Naruto le salua, eux deux n'ayant pas cours ensembles,

- Et bien .. à tout à l'heure Sasuke .. passes une bonne journée.

Le brun se contenta de lui sourire et de hocher la tête avant s'en aller de son côté et de rejoindre Suigetsu. Ou plutôt, Suigetsu le rejoignit.

- Salut mon pote.

- Hn.

- Tu sais que t'es presque à la bourre ?

Devant le manque de réponses de son ami, le requin, loin de se vexer, préféra le taquiner en entament LE sujet sensible du brun,

- C'est parce que Naruto t'as fait une petite gâterie ?

Si Sasuke aurait été en train de boire, il aurait tout recracher et se serait étouffé. Mais il ne buvait pas, il se contenta de trébucher. Et .. de s'étaler de tout son long en articulant un "hein ?" vraiment très expressif. Enfin, dès qu'il se fut relevé, il lança un regard furieux vers son ami,

- Sui'! Il n'y a rien entre Naruto et moi!

Il repensa au matin même. S'interdit d'y penser.

- Mais oui c'est ça ... ricana le requin. Et moi je baise avec le dirlo. Enfin bref. Tu crois vraiment que ça se voit pas ?

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ha oui ? lui susurra le requin. Et si je te dis .. que vous vous dévorez des yeux ? Qu'à chaque fois que vous vous touchez par inadvertance vous faîtes un bond de dix mètres et que vous rougissez ? Ou alors que tu rentres le plus tard possible pour ne pas le ...

- Ça suffit Sui'! grogna son interlocuteur.

- Ah ah ah! Touché coulé!

Sasuke se contenta de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Mais tu sais .. poursuivit son ami, tu vas vraiment finir par craquer.

- Hein ?

- Tu es en manque ça se voit. Et Naruto n'arrange pas les choses. Loin de là.

- Et alors ? Je ne peux pas sortir à cause de la secrétaire. Et dans cette école, il n'y a personne avec qui j'ai envie de baiser. En plus, si je le faisait, ça foutrait ma réputation en l'air.

En effet, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il c'était passé, Ino Yamanaka les avait interdit de sorties le week-end avec Naruto pour avoir vouloir sécher l'examen médical. Mais l'Uchiwa se disait qu'il avait de la chance que l'infirmière, elle, n'ai rien dit. Il avait d'ailleurs éviter de la croiser au maximum. Il n'avait pas oublié la façon dont elle s'était moquée d'eux.

- Personne ? lui demanda le requin.

- Hn.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Bon la ferme Sui'!

- Bon bon ne viendra pas te plaindre après. Parce que ton désir monte, monte et va finir par exploser Sasuke. Et là, si c'est genre .. Choji qui se trouve dans le coin ...

- Je ne baiserais jamais avec ce porc!

- Hooo .. que c'est gentil pour l'ami de ton .. ami ? C'est comme ça que tu qualifie ta relation avec Naruto, c'est bien ça ? (il ricana) En tout cas, lui souffla Suigetsu avant d'entrer en classe, ne te plains pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu.

Et même si Sasuke garda le silence, il savait pertinemment que son ami avait raison.

XxX

Naruto, lui, écoutait attentivement le cours. Le professeur, un jeune homme très efféminé nommé Haku, répondait très patiemment et avec douceur aux questions des élèves.

_" Je me demande si il est comme Ino-chan,_ se demanda le blond, _doux à l'extérieur, et très strict en vérité!"_

Mais en voyant ses sourires aimables et chaleureux, l'Uzumaki chassa cette idée de sa tête et se re-concentra sur le cours. Mais très vite, ses pensées dérivèrent.

Sur Sasuke .. sa bouche, son air sérieux lorsqu'il avait fait son lacet, son corps musclé et large où il aimerait se blottir, sa peau pâle ... non ! non! Il regarda son professeur pour écouter mieux ce qu'il disait et ... la _même_ peau pâle, les mêmes cheveux noirs ... non, ce n'était pas vrai, il ne ressemblait pas à son colocataire. Il était fin, délicat alors que l'Uchiwa était une beauté brute. Le blond commença à détailler son professeur sans même s'en rendre compte.

C'était vrai qu'il était très beau, avec de longs cheveux noirs, brillants, qui descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Une stature délicate, et un visage qui était bien plus beau que la plupart des femmes de cette école, pâle avec des joues roses. Ses yeux étaient sombres avec de grands cils et irradiaient d'une joie de vivre qui les rendait brillants. Oui, il était magnifique.

_"Mais ... il te plait moins que Sasuke .. " _lui souffla une petite voix perfide.

Il la chassa de sa tête et reprit son observation. Il comprenait pourquoi est ce que toutes les filles sans exceptions étaient attentives en cours. Mais c'était aussi parce que Haku semblait avoir un coeur très pur et qu'il était vraiment un professeur exceptionnel.

Naruto se rendit soudain compte qu'une partie de son corps commençait à se réveiller. Il s'en étonna le premier. Il devait vraiment être en manque pour en arriver à avoir un début d'érection alors qu'il était en cours! Il fallait qu'il se trouve quelqu'un .. ou bien qu'il calme ses hormones tout seul. Mais qui dans l'école pourrait bien lui plaire ? Hmm ...

- Naruto-kun ? Tu es avec nous ?

L'élève sursauta et se dépêcha de bafouiller une excuse. Le professeur lui sourit et reprit son cours. Qui pourrait lui plaire ? Il reporta son attention vers le professeur Haku. Sur son pantalon. Sur le professeur.

_" Non non non .._ pensa-t il, _avec un professeur c'est impossible. "_

Il rangea cette idée dans un coin de sa tête et écouta le cours. A quelques secondes avant la fin, le professeur leur donna des devoirs,

- Alors .. en fait, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez une photo sur le thème de la beauté. Vous pouvez prendre en photo ce que vous voulez, c'est libre mais il faut qu'elle corresponde au thème. Je la ramasserais dans un mois. Bon courage.

_" Sur le thème de la beauté ?_ pensa Naruto, _il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement, c'est un sujet large .. Bah au moins, je serais occupé. "_

XxX

A la fin de la journée, l'Uzumaki se rendait tranquillement vers le dortoir. En fait, il y allait le plus doucement possible, ne voulant pas voir le brun de peur que son désir se manifeste. Il fit soudain un écart. Et si il allait d'abord faire un tour au parc ? Il trouverais peut être quelques chose pour son sujet, "la beauté". Il s'y rendit donc d'un pas vif mais quelqu'un l'appela,

- Naruto ?

Le blond se retourna vivement pour voir qui lui parlait. C'était Ino Yamanaka. Il fronça les sourcils, que lui

voulait-elle ?

- Naruto ? On t'attends à l'accueil. Tes parents sont là.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_" Hein ? Papa ? Maman ? "_

**To be continued...**

**Que pensez vous du couple Haku/ Naruto, vous ? **

**KISS**


	10. Une famille en or

**CHAPITRE X**

**Titre** : Juste l'histoire d'un soir ?

**Auteure** : Ada-Diana

**Genre** : Romance, UA et (j'essaye d'en mettre) humour.

**Couple **: Un Sasuke x Naruto bien sûr ! (HA HA HA ! nous vaincrons! Bon. Fin de la crise de folie.)

**Disclaimer **: Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui!

**Rating **: M, du lemon par ci par là, attention les yeux!

**Attention: **Cette fic parle de relation yaoi (un homme avec un homme), de relations sexuelles donc VOUS ETES PREVENUS! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin!

**La ptite note de l'auteure**: Nous en sommes déjà au chapitre dix! Ouah ! Je vais ouvrir le champagne lol. En tout cas, merci de tout ceux qui laissent une revieuw, qui me soutienne. Je voulais aussi dire que j'avais eu droit à un concert de protestation sur mon présumé couple haku (j'avais oublié le "h" d'ailleurs .. merci de me l'avoir signalé :D ) x naruto. Je ne dirais rien de plus à ce sujet sauf, " vous verrez bien" =p

**Musique pour ce chapitre : **Voila un nouveau truc je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, je vous conseille d'écouter en lisant ce chapitre www. youtube . com /watch?v=ZEmoESd4oRY&feature=related (sans les espaces) Si ce lien ne marche pas, sachez que ça s'apelle " Spirit Soundtrack part 1" de Hans Zimmer. Et au fait, je ne parle que des 1minute 50 du morceau.

Les Uzumaki était une famille respectable et -disons le- assez fortunée. Le père, Namikaze Minato était responsable d'une célèbre boîte de sport en partenariat avec Gai Maito, un homme excentrique mais qui était à fond dans son travail et possédait une volonté à toute épreuve. Toujours énergique et motivé, c'était d'ailleurs lui, qui après de longues négociations plutôt passionnées, avait baptisé la boîte " La fougue de la jeunesse ".

Lorsque Kushina, la femme de notre cher blond avait découvert le nom de la boîte de son mari, elle en avait presque fait une crise cardiaque. Pourtant, elle n'était pas à s'énerver ou s'émouvoir pour peu.

Parlons d'elle.

Elle possédait une volonté de fer, qu'elle avait transmise à son fils. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle lui avait transmise. En fait, Naruto avait hérité de son caractère même si pour le physique, son fils était une reproduction du père. Maladroit, tendance à foncer tête baissée, mais adorable. Ses cheveux étaient étonnement rouges. Mais cela lui allait bien. Du moins c'est ce que son mari lui disait.

La famille Uzumaki était unie et heureuse et cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas était réunie. C'est donc au dîner que la rousse avait proposé, " et si nous allions voir Naruto dans son école puisque lui ne peux pas venir ? "

Le lendemain l'affaire était réglée. Les bagages faits et la voiture prête à partir. Et un Minato très inquiet de laisser quelques jours la boîte seule à un Maito Gai très enthousiaste. Qui sait quelle idée allait traverser l'esprit de son partenaire ? Toutefois, ils partirent sans encombres et arrivèrent dans la soirée.

Impressionnés devant la classe et le prestige de l'école de leur fils, ils sonnèrent comme lui quelques semaines plus tôt et entendirent la même voix stridente. Puis, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment blanc, plaisantant sur le fait que leur petit blond- plus si petit d'ailleurs- devait déjà avoir des problèmes.

Ils n'avaient pas tords. Mais ils ne le savaient pas.

Une jolie blonde "un peu trop jeune ", marmonna Kushina se présenta comme la secrétaire. Quand ils se présentèrent à leur tour, elle fronça les sourcils à la mention du nom de Naruto. Mais elle se proposa de l'attendre là le temps qu'elle aille le chercher. Dès qu'elle fut partie, la mère inquiète murmura,

- Tu crois que Naruto a vraiment des problèmes ?

- A mon avis, rétorqua son mari en riant, c'est lui qui les cause, les problèmes.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus, déjà, leur fils arrivait en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres et son sac à la main. Les Uzumaki oublièrent aussitôt leurs contrariétés.

Ils se jetèrent les uns dans les bras des autres, profitant du bonheur d'être ensembles.

XxX

Sasuke Uchiwa attendait. Il attendait le "foutu blondinet" et tournait littéralement en rond dans la chambre. Déjà qu'il n'était pas patient. Mais tout de même! Cela devait bien faire deux heures que son dernier cours avait fini !

Il voulait lui parler. Cette situation ne pouvait plus aller comme ça. Non. Déjà, elle était stupide. Et maintenant, elle lui posait des problèmes. Le brun avait en effet toute la journée, réfléchit aux paroles de son ami "Crétin de Sui'" et avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Il voulait Naruto. Ardemment, passionnément. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout simplement. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il avait envie de lui sauter dessus. Quand ils se touchaient, il sentait son bas ventre s'agitait. Mais le pire était les yeux de Naruto. Bleus, envoûtants, intenses. Son colocataire était un véritable appel à la luxure. Sans oublier que Sasuke ne pouvait chasser de son esprit cette "fameuse nuit" où il avait été dominé et avait adoré ça.

Et comme "Crétin de Sui" l'avait si justement dit, son désir atteindrait bientôt un point de non retour.

N'en pouvant soudain plus, il se leva et quitta précipitamment sa chambre. Il allait retrouver ce "foutu blondinet" et ... il lui parlerait. Les Uchiwa n'était pas du genre à beaucoup se livrer, les grands sentiments et tout le baratin. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus arriver et lui dire, "J'ai envie de toi". Ou " Fuck me" et l'entraîner dans une salle vide. Non. Il avait apprit à connaitre son ... ami disons et savait qu'il lui balancerait un grand coup dans la figure si il agissait ainsi.

Bref. Il improviserait. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver ledit blond.

Le brun sourit et s'imagina déjà les joues rougies du blonds et ses yeux obscurcis par le désir. Il voulait le possédait. Et il le ferait.

Sasuke courait maintenant, avoir Naruto lui donnait des ailes, mais son sourire se fana aussitôt lorsqu'il l'aperçu soudainement.

Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, douleur mêlée de déception.

Pourtant,_ il_ était très beau ce jour là. Il souriait, dans le parc, à une personne lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau et à une femme qui avait toutes ses expressions. Le ténébreux comprit aussitôt qui ils étaient. Ses_ parents_.

L'amour apparaissait dans chacun de leurs geste.

Le coeur de Sasuke émit un puissant sentiment de jalousie qu'il ignora tant bien que mal. Il vit la famille échanger quelques mots. Naruto dire un quelques chose.

La rousse frappa son fils gentiment et celui ci lui tira la langue. Complices. Ils partirent ensuite tous d'un grand éclat de rire.

Et lui, comme un con, resta là à les regarder, comme on regarde une image à la télévision. Seul, les bras ballants.

Puis tout d'un coup, Naruto tourna ses yeux vers les siens un bref instant et Sasuke s'aperçu qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Alors, il fit demi-tour et partit en courant. Il prit la fuite, sans se retourner. Puis il se jeta dans cette chambre qui un peu plus tôt lui paraissait insupportable. Et il s'écroula lamentablement par terre et laissa couler ses larmes. Seul, toujours seul.

**To be continued ..**


	11. Tourments immobiles

****CHAPITRE XI****

****Titre****** : Juste l'histoire d'un soir ?**

****Auteure****** : Ada-Diana**

****Genre****** : Romance, UA et (j'essaye d'en mettre) humour.**

****Couple ******: Un Sasuke x Naruto bien sûr ! (HA HA HA ! nous vaincrons! Bon. Fin de la crise de folie.)**

****Disclaimer ******: Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui!**

****Rating ******: M, du lemon par ci par là, attention les yeux!**

****Attention: ******Cette fic parle de relation yaoi (un homme avec un homme), de relations sexuelles donc VOUS ETES PREVENUS! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin!**

****Musique pour ce chapitre : ? dites moi si des music vous sont venues à l'esprit.****

****La ptite note de l'auteure: Alors je préfère prévenir. Ce chapitre est bizarre, enfin, c'est mon avis en tout cas .. les émotions des personnages vous paraîtront peut être extrême ... mais ******ça avance ! et il est plus long ! Aussi concernant mon rythme de publication, j'ai reprit les cours et j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé .. mais je ferais de mon mieux je vous le promet! Merci pour toutes vos revieuws ! Bonne lecture !**

Naruto était heureux. Oui, c'était exactement ça, il se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis l'examen médical. Comme dans un cocon protecteur. Ses parents lui avaient manqués, énormément. Il leur montrait le parc, en pointant du doigt de ci de là quelques détails tout en commentant. Oui, il se sentait bien. Vraiment ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, pourquoi est ce qu'il avait une énorme boule coincée dans la gorge ?

En fait, il était inquiet. Angoissé. Son esprit ne parvenait pas à chasser _son_ image de sa tête. Il ne parvenait pas à_ les_ oublier. Ses yeux. Désespérés, hagards, comme au bord du gouffre. Et au bord des larmes. Sasuke. Il eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer, de suffoquer. Il voulait aller le voir. Savoir.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il était là, que signifiait son désespoir. Pourquoi est que le blond avait l'impression qu'il l'avait fui pour souffrir seul. Sasuke. Tellement de complications et de questions en un seul nom.

Naruto commença à être prit de nausées en pensant à son ami, seul, dans cette chambre où ils avaient tellement partagé. Son cerveau semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Des biips le lui sciait en deux.

- Naruto ? Naruto ? Ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il sursauta et reprit contact avec la réalité. Sa mère, si aimante, si belle, le regardait, angoissée. Il se dépêcha de la rassurer comme il pouvait,

- Heu .. rien. C'est rien. La fatigue.

Il sourit comme il pouvait. Ses parents eurent un triste sourire et se consultèrent du regard,

- C'est vrai que tu as eu une dure journée. Nous allons rentrer et te laisser. Au moins, on ne sera pas trop tard à la maison, plaisanta Kushina.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma. Il se sentit honteux. Ses parents étaient là, pour lui et avaient fait quatre heures de route. Ils auraient surement voulu aller au restaurant et passer la soirée avec lui. Mais ils le comprenaient. Ils avaient bien vu qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Et il les remerciait pour ça.

Il les raccompagna jusqu'au portail immaculé leur promettant de leur donner de ses nouvelles et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Il s'en voulait de ne pas la passer avec eux mais pourtant, dès qu'ils furent partis, sa culpabilité disparue, remplacée à nouveau par cet effroyable sentiment de peur.

Il se mit à courir vers son dortoir. Comme un fou, sans se soucier des autres. Il entendait les battements de son cœur avec une froide précision. Puis il se rendit compte, instant de lucidité, de la réaction disproportionnée qu'il avait. Depuis quand est ce que le brun comptait autant pour lui ? Ressentait-il _vraiment_ juste du désir à son encontre ? Et si c'était de ... de .. l'amour ? Il ralentit net mais ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer à nouveau au bout de quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Puis arriva le moment où il se trouva devant la porte de leur chambre. Et il se retrouva devant, comme un idiot les bras ballants à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il faillait toquer mais se ravisa. Et puis quoi encore ? C'était aussi sa chambre, non ? Il se rappela leur dispute du matin même et son souvenir lui arracha un semblant de sourire. Puis il se décida.

Doucement, il ouvrit la porte et entra,

- Sasuke ... ?

XxX

Le brun avait entendu la porte s'ouvrit délicatement. Il entendit cet idiot l'appeler avec toujours la même douceur. Pourquoi devait-il venir quand il était au plus faible ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer balader mais son gosier dé séché ne lui permit pas. Il était trop faible, dans cette chambre obscure. Faisait-il noir d'ailleurs ? Non, le soleil se couchait et la lumière orangée irradiait la pièce. Mais les yeux fermés, Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il faisait nuit.

Et surtout, il se sentait vidé. Comme s'il ne ressentait plus rien, sauf la douleur, après avoir déversé toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne comprenait pas. Il pensait s'être protégé de tout ça, ne plus rien ressentir. Il fallait que ce foutu blondinet vienne tout détruire avec ses parents. Bordel. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appelait encore une fois. Plus fort. Il eut de nouveau envie de pleurer et la réprima tout en étant passagèrement agacé. Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne le laissait pas tranquille ?

Il tenta de se lever. Sa tête lui tourna, ses genou faiblirent et il tomba par terre. Encore. Mais il n'eut pas mal en tombant. Des bras l'avaient retenu. Des bras chauds. Ces mêmes bras l'avaient prit et transporté sur son lit. Ou sur l'autre. Il ne savait pas mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Sasuke frissonna, il avait froid. L'autre s'en redit compte, il s'allongea contre lui et l'enlaça, pour le réchauffer. Non pas l'autre. Il avait un nom.

- Naruto ...

Sa propre voix lui semblait brisée. Il n'avait plus de force. Il continua toute fois,

- Merci .. souffla-t il

Le blond parut touché, étonné, il ne savait pas mais, le brun sentit son cœur battre plus fort contre son dos. Et les bras se resserrèrent autour de lui. Il sentait le souffle chaud de l'Uzumaki contre lui. Il avait l'impression que même s'il étaient immobiles, le blond réchauffait son âme. _"Pfft, je suis vraiment lamentable, je plonge dans la poésie. "_

Il mit ses mains sur celle de son ami. Il le sentit frissonner au contact de ses mains glacés. De toute façon pensa Sasuke, tout mon être n'est que glace, que masques. Alors que Naruto est une flamme .. Naruto c'est le feu, la passion. L'ardeur, le courage.

Il se retourna, se défaisant un peu de l'étreinte. Il voulait voir le visage de .. de qui au fait ? Qui était l'Uzumaki pour lui ? Il chassa cette question de son cerveau. Il avait déjà trop de problèmes.

Il tomba sur les yeux qui l'obsédaient. Ses yeux azurs ... Il craqua alors, encore une fois, et se réfugia de nouveau dans le corps chaud pour mieux étouffer ses pleurs. Naruto le berça doucement en caressant ses cheveux et le brun se sentit un peu mieux. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait craqué ainsi tout à l'heure. Pourquoi toutes les souffrances qu'il pensait avoir dépassées lui étaient revenues en plein dans la figure.

- Sasuke... sasuke, tu vas bien ?

Le brun renifla et pensa très fort _"Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas bien imbécile. Ça se voit, non ?" _ mais il n'avait pas la force d'envoyer balader Naruto. Il avait besoin de lui. Il prit alors une décision, il allait profiter de lui encore un peu et tout lui déballer. Il commença d'une voix brute et y alla cash,

- Naruto tu sais je n'ai plus de famille.(il se sentit profondément idiot en disant ça) Je ..

- Comment ça ? Il ne sont .. plus .. là ? heu .. ils sont morts ? S'étonna son interlocuteur, le coupant involontairement.

Cette intervention involontaire fit tomber les barrières du brun. Il se sentait maintenant à nouveau faible.

_« Ho merde. _pensa t il. _Je vais vraiment craquer .. et merde. Je chiale maintenant. »_

- Ce n'est pas ça , reprit-il.. Je .. j'ai été chassé de chez moi.

Sasuke pleurait maintenant pour de bon et mouillait la chemise de Naruto à laquelle il se cramponnait. Le blond tenter de le calmer comme il le pouvait, caressant son dos en de mouvements circulaires.

- Pourquoi , demanda-t il doucement.

Le brun eu un rire jaune bref. Un rire désespéré.

- Tu ne connais pas la famille Uchiwa ?

heu .. non ? Risqua son ami-ou appelez le comme vous voudrez-.

Sasuke eu un nouveau rire mais il était moins triste cette fois.

- Tu dois vraiment être le seul .. tu es impossible ..

L'Uzumaki était content, il semblait déjà allait un peu mieux. Mais il se sentait un peu insulté.

- Hé! Je ne suis pas obligé de la connaître non ? bouda-t il pour la forme.

Il y eu à nouveau un petit silence puis Sasuke reprit, comme épuisé,

- Ma famille .. ma famille .. a une entreprise familiale .. elle est très riche et influente auprès du président. Je .. je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te faire un tableau.

Le blond haussa les sourcils. Sa famille était tant connue que ça ? Il raffermit son étreinte et demanda,

- Pourquoi … pourquoi est ce que tu .. ils .. enfin …

Il ne savait pas comment lui poser la question sans risquer de le blesser. Le brun le comprit et reprit à sa place, un brin agressivement,

- Pourquoi est ce qu'ils m'ont chassés ? Pourquoi est ce qu'ils m'ont foutu à la rue en disant qu'ils ne voulaient plus me voir ? C'est bien simple Naruto .. dans le monde parfait et rangé de ma famille, je suis censé leur obéir et .. je suis censé être ce qu'ils me disent .. je ..

Il fit une petite pause.

- Je ne suis pas .. enfin.. censé être gay.

Naruto sursauta et serra les poings,

- Quoi ? C'est juste pour ça ? Mais c'est .. c'est .. c'est ignoble !

Il sentit le corps de Sasuke se tendre sous lui et regretta de s'être emporté. Mais à sa surprise, le brun reparla aussitôt, comme pour justifier ce qu'il venait de dire,

- En réalité .. c'est mon père qui .. enfin .. qui ne l'a pas accepté. Ma mère a .. (il renifla) été choquée mais elle .. l'accepte. Et mon frère s'en fout, il .. il a reprit l'entreprise familiale et lui même est homo ou bi, il couche avec tout ce qui bouge ou presque. Il l'assume mais .. Mais mon père et ma mère, surtout mon père .. le favorise depuis tout depuis qu'il est tout petit.. mon frère.. est un génie. C'est .. (sa voix se brisa) la fierté de la famille. Alors .. il lui passe tout ...ses … caprices ..

L'Uzumaki était choqué. Lui avait toujours été aimé et quand il avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il aimait les garçons, ils avaient aussi été surpris mais l'avais très bien prit. Il .. ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Sasuke pouvait ressentir, dans l'ombre de son frère, avec un père autoritaire.

- Je .. ne put il que dire tout en se trouvant minable, je suis désolé.

- Naruto, soupira le brun, c'est moi qui suis désolé.

Il fit une pause puis reprit, calmé momentanément,

- En plus, j'ai trempé ta chemise.

Son interlocuteur eu un petit rire et son ventre gargouilla. Sasuke esquissa un sourire.

- .. et si on mangeait ? Lui proposa t il.

- Tu as faim ?

- Non mais toi oui. Si en plus de t'ennuyer mes problèmes je t'empêche de manger, je ne serais vraiment pas un bon a …

- Sasuke! Le coupa le blond avec une voix très sérieuse qui effraya un peu son ami.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et planta ses yeux azurs dans les noirs.

- Je suis ton ami comme tu le dis. Je veux que tu me dises tout tes tracas! C'est mon rôle ! Je veux partager tes joies, tes peines alors ne me caches rien !

Son ventre gargouilla, rompant le sérieux de la situation. Puis ils prirent conscience de la proximité de leurs visages. Suivant le fil de ses envies, le brun rompit la distance entre eux et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto. Surprit, celui ci rosit un peu mais ne fit rien d'autre. Leur baiser s'était fait si naturellement, comme si cela devait être ainsi ..

Sasuke ricana mais le remercia intérieurement, _« Merci à toi Naruto. Merci .. j'ai l'impression de m'être vraiment libéré d'un poids .. merci. »_.

- Si tu ne veux pas manger .. finit-il par dire, je vais me coucher.

- Non vraiment ça va je .. je n'ai pas faim.

il entendit son ventre gargouiller encore une fois pour montrer sa désapprobation mais Naruto l'ignora. Il était épuisé par le trop plein d'émotions. Dépassé un peu aussi.

Précautionneusement, Sasuke l'entendit se lever du lit et il se glissa dans les draps froids à regret. Il se mit soudain à regretter la présence chaude du blond … il était épuisé mais bizarrement n'arrivait pas à dormir_. Il_ occupait toute ses pensées ..

- Naruto ? Murmura-t il.

- Humm ? Lui répondit une voix ensommeillée.

- Tu .. tu veux bien dormir avec moi?

Putain qu'est ce qu'il était con! Il avait la très désagréable impression d'être une lycéenne. Mais lorsqu'il sentit Naruto se glisser silencieusement dans son lit, son sentiment disparu aussitôt et fut remplacé par du bien être.

Un peu gêné, il finit par faire un mouvement hésitant vers le corps tant convoité. Le blond se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras et Sasuke ne s'endormit que très peu de temps après, enfin serein.

XxX

**23 heures 15 du matin, dans le parc,**

Un bruit se fit entendre. La brune se retourna aussitôt, tout les sens en alerte. Un deuxième craquement suivit, prouvant que quelqu'un était bien là.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t elle à voix basse.

Une silhouette émergea de l'obscurité, une cape sur la tête,

- Et bien, il me semble que l'on met donné rendez vous .., répondit-elle.

La jeune fille perçut aussitôt que c'était une voix masculine. Qu'elle reconnaît immédiatement. Le soulagement la submergea,

- C'est toi !

L'étrange jeune homme enleva sa cape, la lumière de la lune dévoilant son visage,

- Évidement, sourit-il, tu voulais que ce soit qui ? Un loup garou peut être ? A moins que tu n'attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Dois je être jal...

Une bouche tendre sur la sienne le coupa de toute ses réfections. Il répondit au baiser avant de demander,

- Qu'est ce qui te rend si hardie ? Tu sembles contente ..

Une petit rire lui répondit d'abord, coupée par une voix jubilatoire,

- Oui, oui, je suis vraiment heureuse! Tu n'imagines pas comment !

Le jeune homme eut un rire un peu moqueur,

- Est ce que c'est parce que tu vas bientôt avoir l'orgasme de ta vie ? Ou serais tu amoureuse ?

La brune secoua la tête amusée et lui donna un petit coup de poing,

- Idiot. Et si tu venais me le donner cet orgasme au lieu de dire des choses stupides ? Finit-elle par dire en l'entraînant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

XxX

Plus tard, la même jeune fille reboutonnait son chemisier, les joues un peu rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Le même jeune homme, nu, lui passa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux et lui demanda,

- Tu es vraiment magnifique .. t'en vas déjà ?

- Oui .. je suis fatiguée .. je préfère rentrer dans mon dortoir.

- Je vois .. pas pour rejoindre x amant j'espère. (il rit) Quoique .. tu sembles vraiment amoureuse. Qui est ce ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas moi et c'est très bien comme ça .. mais j'ai bien le droit de savoir non ?

La jeune fille lui répondit avant de poser délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres,

- Bien sûr que non .. tu sais bien que je n'ai que toi ..

Puis elle partit dans un envol de jupe, laissant son amant seul dans la nuit. Elle en avait sérieusement marre. Son amant était génial, pourquoi devait-il croire qu'elle était amoureuse et tout gâcher ?

A peine rentrée dans sa chambre, sa fatigue disparut et elle alluma son ordinateur portable. Elle trépignait d'impatiente, c'était un grand moment. Quand elle put enfin accéder à ses dossiers, elle cliqua précipitamment sur un dossier bien spécial. Elle se délecta avec satisfaction de son contenu, le vérifiant encore une fois. Mais oui, tout était bien prêt.

Le dossier « le feu et la glace » était fini. Excitée, elle alla au réseau principal de l'école et envoya anonymement son dossier à tout les comptes de l'école, soit tout les étudiants, professeur et personnel. Oui, il détruirait la réputation de ce putain de Uchiwa! En attendant le chargement des messages, elle pirata le compte de celui ci et y jeta un coup d'œil. Elle parcourut les photos, reconnaissant que le brun avait du talent, elle fut prit un instant par l'envie de tout effacer mais elle se ravisa. Pas discret. Elle allait quitter sa session quand un petit biip! Annonça l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Peut être était ce le sien ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil au téléchargement. Non .. ce n'était pas ça pourtant.

Prise d'une irrésistible curiosité, elle double cliqua sur le message. Il était d'un certain Fugaku Uchiwa. Tenten écarquilla les yeux, elle ne connaissait que trop cet homme, très proche du ministre. Était ce son père ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au message et fut stupéfaite, il était bref et brutal,

_« Itachi va prendre la succession de la boîte et il fait une fête. Je ne préfèrerais que tu ne sois pas là mais il y tient. Elle se déroulera le 20, dans la salle des fêtes de la ville où nous habitons. Soit là. Pour ton frère et ta mère. Et ne t'avises pas de mettre le bordel dans notre famille, j'espère sincèrement que tes penchants de pédale n'étaient que passades._

_F.U »_

La brune sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Avait elle mal jugé Sasuke ? Le message de son propre père lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas toujours dû avoir la vie facile.

Les paroles de son amant lui revinrent en mémoire _« tu as vraiment l'air amoureuse »_. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au téléchargement. Au message. Puis ragea. Elle, amoureuse de ce connard ? Non, jamais. Elle fut soudain furieuse. Non, elle n'était certainement ni jalouse ni attirée par ce fils de pute.

Comme pour se le prouver, elle envoya son dossier à un destinataire supplémentaire et attendit patiemment. Puis, elle marqua le message de ce putain de brun comme non lu et effaça toute trace de son passage.

Mais ça y était. C'était .. fini. Sur l'écran, une image s'affichait,

_« dossier envoyé à réseau Konoha .. dossier envoyé à ...Fukagu Uchiwa .. » _

Tenten eu un sourire machiavélique. Elle aimait ça faire du mal, oui. Elle adorait ça. Surtout quand ça le concernait,_ lui._

La jeune fille eu un rire froid, dépourvu de toute chaleur. Un rire angoissant, fou ? Oui, elle avait bien fait.

Puis, elle éteignit rapidement l'ordinateur et alla se coucher, son sourire toujours figé sur son visage.

**To be continued ..**

**Alors _? _A votre avis, qui est l'amant de Tenten ? Elle en tout cas fait peur .. non ? Est ce que sa progression vous plait ? Que pensez vous de l'histoire de Sasuke ? J'ai voulu changer des « il est orphelin avec Itachi » ou « il a plus du tout de famille ». Pas que j'aime pas quand c'est le cas mais je voulais changer !**

**Bref, vous avez tout comprit, laissez moi une revieuw sil vous plait.**

**KISS et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ...**


	12. Le début des ennuis

**** CHAPITRE XII****

****Titre****** : Juste l'histoire d'un soir ?**

****Auteure****** : Ada-Diana**

****Genre****** : Romance, UA et (j'essaye d'en mettre) humour.**

****Couple ******: Un Sasuke x Naruto bien sûr ! (HA HA HA ! nous vaincrons! Bon. Fin de la crise de folie ;P )**

****Disclaimer ******: Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui!**

****Rating ******: M, IL Y EN A DANS CE CHAPITRE !**

****Attention: ******Cette fic parle de relation yaoi (un homme avec un homme), de relations sexuelles donc VOUS ETES PREVENUS! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin!**

****Musique pour ce chapitre : ? dites moi si des music vous sont venues à l'esprit.****

****La ptite note de l'auteure (pas si petite que ça) : heu .. petit 1, comme je le disais au rating (avouez vous avez levé les yeux pour voir ;P) dans ce chapitre, pour le plus grand bonheur des perverses, pervers je ne sais pas, il y a un lemon ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Après tout, nous sommes tous des pervers. N'ayez pas peur de dire ce que vous en pensez (ça veux dire: laisse moi un com lol ^^)****

** **Petit 2, Pour Tenten, personne ne semble ... apprécier son geste disons :). Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je vais faire d'elle après mais comme je suis une sadique ... héhéhé ...****

** **BONNE LECTURE !****

Dans l'école de photographie Konoha, le soleil se levait. Déjà, ses rayons éclairaient toute l'école, des murs blancs immaculés jusqu'aux rideaux. Certains élèves étaient déjà debout, l'on pouvait voir les plus matinaux dans la cafétéria ou même dans le parc regarder le lever du soleil.

Si on regardait dans certains dortoirs en particulier, certains étaient encore plongés dans les méandres du sommeil, une main presque déjà sur le réveil pour le balancer à travers la pièce quand il sonnerait.

Toutefois, une agitation étrange régnait ce matin là, une agitation inhabituelle. Sur le site de l'académie, sur les adresses e-mails, le même message, comme un virus dormait encore.

Ino Yamanaka la première alluma son ordinateur. Elle alla consulter ses mails, lu avec un sourire attendrit un message de sa mère qui l'encourageait à venir lui rendre visite, supprima une ou deux publicités pour une marque de lingerie et s'apprêta à retourner à ses fonctions de secrétaire quand un message qu'elle avait prit pour une publicité l'interpella. Il venait d'un certain "anonyme", ce n'était pas courant. Mais ce fut son titre qui l'interpella, il sonnait comme un titre de magazines "people", il se nommait "Vérité entre Uchiwa et Uzumaki, Konoha".

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne connaissait (que trop bien) les deux garçons dont il était apparemment question. Et la présence du nom de l'école prouvait bien que le message parlait d'eux. Mais elle hésitait encore. Puis, se décidant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure avant de cliquer sur le message. Après tout, elle avait encore du temps devant elle.

Aussitôt, ce fut comme si une bombe était lancée. Après avoir vu une partie de la vidéo, la secrétaire la coupa et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et plaqua les mains contre sa bouche. Non, elle devait se tromper. Jamais, aussi irresponsables soient-ils les deux étudiants n'auraient ... elle se souvint des paroles qu'elle avait entendu, va savoir par qui, sous-entendant la relation plus qu'amicales des colocataires. Non, non, non .. en tout cas, ça ne pouvait être eux qui avaient envoyé ce .. message. Ino regarda si il n'y avait pas autre chose que cette vidéo, elle ne se trompait pas. Des photos explicites accompagnaient le dossier. Mais sur l'expéditeur, rien.

Puis il vint à l'esprit de la secrétaire qu'elle n'était surement pas la seule à avoir reçu ce message. Elle jeta un regard aux destinataires, toute l'école semblait l'avoir reçu.

_"Ho mon dieu,_ pensa-t elle, _si le message sort d'une façon ou d'une autre de l'école, ce sera le scandale."_

Elle devait empêcher cela. Mais comment ? La jeune blonde ne pouvait pas se connecter sur tout les ordis et effacer les messages. Apart si .. si elle était administratrice .. il fallait qu'elle aille voir le directeur, tout de suite. Avant que des élèves voient ça. La course contre la montre commençait.

XxX

Tenten se réveilla brusquement. Elle se sentait étrange. Menacée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais quelques chose se passait bel et bien. Après des années à avoir observer l'école et ses étudiants, elle sentait que quelques chose était différent.

Puis elle se souvint. Se redressa sur son lit, soudain en alerte. Est ce que son message avait déjà été lu ? Une excitation de collégienne devant son premier baiser s'empara d'elle. La passion qu'elle avait eu de détruire la réputation de "l'ange noir" s'agitait violemment en elle. Elle devait voir ça. Oui, elle le devait. Voir sa déchéance. **  
><strong>

Elle se leva rapidement. Se regarda dans la glace. Vit ce qu'elle voyait toujours, une belle fille -magnifique disait son amant- mais qui le cachait. Elle ne se maquilla pas, porta une chemise noir pour cachait sa grosse poitrine et se coiffa de deux gros chignons, la coiffure qui la mettait la moins en valeur, elle et ses doux cheveux marrons. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi est ce qu'elle cachait qu'elle était belle. Mais elle savait qu'un jour, la vérité éclaterait .. car la femme en Tenten grandissait de jour en jour.

_" la vérité éclate toujours",_ pensa-t elle avant de se ruer hors de son dortoir.

XxX

Naruto, lui, loin de toutes ces conspirations, s'éveillait doucement, il se sentait bien .. si bien ... et il faisait si chaud ...

- Naruto .. tu me tient chaud ..

- Hein ? Keskiya ? Demanda-t il en baillant et en ouvrant les yeux.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage de Sasuke juste au dessus de lui, à -seulement-quelques centimètres. Le blond repensa à leur baiser de la veille, quelle relation avaient-ils maintenant ? Tout s'était fait si naturellement hier .. Et il prit aussi conscience de leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Enfin, constata -t-il en jetant un coup d'œil, c'était plutôt lui qui serrait le brun dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et dernier détails plus que gênant, érection matinale.

- Et bien .. lui souffla Sasuke, rapprochant encore plus son beau visage, nos corps sont un peu ...Hum...

Il mit sa cuisse dans l'entre-jambe de Naruto et commença quelques mouvements de frottements. Il finit sa phrase,

- Collés, tu vois ...

Le blond gémit. Il mit ses mains dans les cheveux noirs automatiquement pour rapprocher leurs visage et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La langue de Sasuke, quémandeuse franchit presque aussitôt la barrière de ses lèvres, sa jambe continuant ses mouvements. Puis, le baiser lent devint empressé, les mouvements plus rudes et rapides.

Naruto murmura entre deux baisers,

- Hum .. je veux bien ce réveil tout les matins ..

Il sentit le sourire satisfait du brun contre sa bouche. Mais bientôt, il ne put plus penser, la main de Sasuke avait remplacé sa jambe et elle caressait son sexe de manière très agréable.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière alors que le brun embrassait sa gorge offerte. Naruto sentait ces baisers et sa langue descendre de plus en plus bas.

Prit dans la frénésie et l'excitation, il se chargea d'enlever le haut de son .. ami ? Et ôta également le sien. Le contact de leurs deux peaux leur arracha à tout deux un intense frisson. Il murmura le prénom de son amant, soupirant de bien être et gémissant tour à tour que la bouche froide continuait son exploration. Trop longtemps. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça, le plaisir de la chair. Toute sa frustration métamorphosait le moindre de leur mouvement passionné, comme si un feu les consommaient tout deux. Il le voulait, putain comme il le voulait ...

La langue de feu de Sasuke s'attarda sur son nombril, zone érogène du blond. Un gémissement rauque franchit ses lèvres alors que le brun faisait dedans quelques mouvements de va et viens.

- Alors Naruto .. on est sensible ?

- Ta .. gueule ... han !

Il agrippa les draps, Sasuke avait ôté son caleçon et le suçait, encore mieux que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il l'avait prit directement en bouche et semblait apprécier le sexe de Naruto comme une douce sucrerie. Ou plutôt comme une drogue. Une drogue intense dont il dépendrait.

- Sasuke .. putain je vais ..

- Pas question, ce n'est pas fini, lui ordonna Sasuke avant de mordiller son gland.

- Mais qu'est ce qu..

Il gémis fortement, le brun, _ce_ putain de brun lui faisait une gorge profonde ! Il sentait sa queue contre sa gorge au moindre de ses mouvements, il était perdu dans un déluge de sensations. Naruto en avait en fait déjà fait les frais, avec Kiba, une fois où ils étaient bourrés, dans les chiottes d'une boîte.

Mais là, sans l'alcool qui obscurcissait la mémoire, c'était bien mieux. Deux, cinq fois, dix .. non, c'était trop bon.

- Sasuke .. gémit-il pour le prévenir avant d'éjaculer.

Mais le brun accepta et avala la semence d'un air satisfait, puis s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main. Et il continuait de le fixer de ses yeux brûlants. Brûlants et trop noirs, le désir dansant à l'intérieur.

Il le voulait, oui, Sasuke voulait Naruto. Avec des mouvements de félins, il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et plongea dans sa gorge, lui apposant sa marque d'appartenance. Quand le blond se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il_ tenta_ de l'en empêcher,

- Nan ça va trop se voir ..

- Si tu savais ce que je m'en fout ...

La voix rauque du brun fit frémir Naruto. Il se sentait en transe sous les baisers et les suçon, il sentait que sa gorge en était couverte. Et il aimait ça. Mais il n'avait pas fini, il fronça les sourcils,

- Comment ça tu t'en fout ?

- Tu sais bien .. tout ces cons coincés du cul ...

Il mordit fort la peau bronzé. Naruto hurla et entoura le dos de Sasuke de ses jambes. Celui-ci prit ses mains et les ramena au dessus de sa tête puis il planta les yeux dans les siens,

- Je m'en fout.

Le blond sourit et éleva sa tête pour attrapa les lèvres du brun entre les siennes, les mordants doucement.

- Tu t'en fout ?

- Ouais .. ils (il lécha les lèvres de Naruto et recommença à l'embrasser) peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent ... Tu es à moi .. et .. je vais te .. prendre ..

Naruto haletait,

- Oui ..demanda-t-il, fais moi l'amour ..

- Mais .. ricana-t-il, à tes ordres mon _chou. _Je vais te prendre profondément ... et longuement ..

- Ho oui .. approuva le blond en ne sentant même pas les doigts passer dans son derrière, il se sentait bien, il voulait que Sasuke fasse exactement ce qu'il lui disait. Il commença à onduler du bassin et débarrassa le brun de son caleçon.

Le contact de leurs deux sexes leur arracha un soupir de bien être, Sasuke se redressa décidant qu'il était temps et mit Naruto sur le ventre. Puis il lui lécha l'anus, rentrant et sortant sa langue de son intimité. Le blond agrippa à nouveau les draps et gémit.

Puis la langue coquine retraça la raie des fesses qui s'étaient cambrées et poursuivit sa course le long de la collone vertébrale. Le blond ne savait pas pourquoi il frissonnait autant, des milliers de contacts électriques lui parcourant le corps. Il savait juste qu'il aimait ça.

Puis il sentit la verge de Sasuke se positionner juste à l'entrée de son anus. Il en trembla d'impatience. Il voulait le sentir en lui. Ce qui fut vite fait, apparemment le brun en avait autant envie que lui.

Il sentit le sexe de Sasuke s'introduire en lui lentement et il poussa un long soupir de bien être. Puis il sentit qu'il accélérait la cadence et avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches pour encore plus de contact. Leurs deux corps emboités lui faisait se sentir en transe.

Les soupirs rauques qui lui parvenait lui montrait qu'il n'était pas le seul à en profiter pleinement.

- C'est bien, non ? Lui demanda Sasuke.

- Oui .. accélère.

- A tes ordres, ricana son compagnon.

Il fut en effet obéit, les mains de Sasuke tenant fermement ses hanches alors qu'il accélérait ses coups de butoirs. Leurs gémissements unis lui parvinrent, s'élevant dans la chambre pendant que le jeune homme allait plus vite et plus loin en lui, sa peau en sueur rencontrant celle moite de son amant à chaque mouvement.

Puis il _la_ sentit venir, la jouissance. Elle arrivait, ils le sentait tout deux.

Sasuke se pencha sur Naruto et lui prit l'oreille entre ses dents, la suçotant avant de la lâcher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille,

- Naruto .. viens .. viens avec moi.

Le blond acquisa faiblement, sentant la libération venir .. venir .. le plaisir s'élevait à son point culminant, l'orgasme allait les prendre quand soudain,

- SASUKE !

Ils sursautèrent tout deux et tournèrent la tête simultanément pour trouver la porte ouverte et un Suigetsu paniqué,

- Mais putain Sui', casses toi, lui dit froidement le brun, l'air nullement surprit ou gêné de la présence de son ami.

Ledit ami n'avait pas vraiment l'air surprit de les trouver là lui non plus, en train pourtant de coucher ensemble. Naruto avait du mal à saisir et rougit violemment quand Suigetsu ferma violemment la porte pour les engueuler,

- Non je crois pas. Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe, hein ?

- Quoi? Ne put s'empêcher de demander agressivement le blond, ne voulant qu'une chose: qu'il parte.

- Et bien .. (il eut un sourire moqueur) disons que .. c'est un peu comme si l'école toute entière était au courant de ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

- QUOI ? Hurlèrent simultanément les deux garçons.

- En fait c'est pas trop ça mais .. une vidéo de vous deux en train de vous astiquer la tige circule sur tout le réseau.

- QUOI ?

Sasuke se retira à grand regret de l'antre chaude de Naruto puis ils se levèrent ensuite tout deux précipitamment, cherchant leurs vêtements et s'habillant du mieux qu'il purent et au plus vite, essayant d'oublier leurs besoins inassouvi pendant que Suigetsu expliquait,

- Ho c'est bon rien de grave, enfin .. on voit bien comme c'est de la bonne qualité mais en même temps .. c'était déjà il y a un moment.

- Tu veux dire quoi par un moment ? Demanda Naruto alors que Sasuke, lui, avait déjà allumé son ordinateur.

- Et bien .. la première fois.

- Dans la boîte de nuit? Demanda en fronçant les sourcils le blond. Mais .. c'est impossible qu'il y est des caméra là bas .. je .. je vais les attaquer !

- Dans ... la boîte ? S'étonna Suigetsu.

Naruto se rendit compte de son erreur. _"merde"_

- Vous .. vous aviez déjà couché ensemble avant que tu viennes ici Naruto ? S'esclaffa le requin.

Devant le silence plus qu'éloquent du blond, qui lui se rendit compte de ce que les paroles de Sui' impliquait,il poursuivit, poussant un véritable éclat de rire,

- C'est donc pour ça que Sasuke avait l'air d'avoir un bâton dans le cul et en même temps était si content quand tu es arrivé! Je comprend mieux ! Ha ha ! Tu sais c'est vraiment drôle quand on y pense. Je vois déjà ça, toi, son dernier coup, arrivant ici, dans l'école ! Et partageant sa chambre ! Ha ha, tu sais ça ferait un bon ..

- Suigetsu .. le coupa d'une voix blanche Naruto, tu veux dire que c'est une vidéo de .. _cette_ fois là ?

- Pourquoi, il y en a eu combien ? Demanda tout sourire le requin.

- HA LE FILS DE PUTE !

Ils sursautèrent tout les deux devant le cri d'agressivité que venait de pousser Sasuke. Ils se précipitèrent devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Naruto écarquilla les yeux,

- Mais c'est ..

- C'est nous, oui! Et on voit bien que c'est quelqu'un de l'école qui a fait ça ! C'est du bon travail, un bon matos ! LE CON !

Ils regardèrent la vidéo et Suigetsu rompit le silence au beau milieu,

- Avouez que ça ferait un bon porno .. celui qui a prit la vidéo doit être très fier. Deux beaux mecs qui se ..

- Ta gueule Sui'.

- .. A votre avis qui a fait ça ? Demanda faiblement Naruto.

- 'Sais pas, dit nerveusement Sasuke, peut être quelqu'un qui veux se venger.

- Se venger de quoi ? Demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

- De qui plutôt! Moi je mise sur Sasuke le bourreau casseur de cœurs ! Dit Suigetsu. Tu sais il a beaucoup de succès ..

- Je sais, marmonna le blond.

- .. et il brise les cœurs avec une facilité et une froideur déconcertante !

- Tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ici? S'étonna Naruto.

- Pour ternir ma réputation ? Non je ne baise qu'en dehors de l'école. Ou presque.

- Presque ...?

- Ta gueule Sui'.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence médité puis Sasuke déclara soudain en se levant,

- Ho et puis merde. Naruto, Suigetsu, vous v'nez ?

- Ouais de toute façon il va bien falloir sortir, approuva Naruto.

- Attendez les mecs .. la vidéo quitte.

- Hein ?

- Oui ... regardes, tu viens d'être déconnecté !

- Mais .. c'est vrai! Tu crois qu'en plus on a supprimé ma session ? J'ai un message important et je l'ai pas lu !

- Un message de qui ? Demanda Suigetsu d'un ton malicieux.

- Sui', ta g..

- Non je ne crois pas que quelqu'un l'ai supprimé .. le coupa Naruto pensif, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Regarde, c'est l'administrateur, autrement dit le directeur qui vient de te déconnecter.

- Tu crois que le vieux a maté la vidéo ? Demanda Suigetsu d'un ton ravi.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Huit heures mon bébé.

- C'est impossible que personne à part le directeur n'ai vu la vidéo n'est ce pas ? Demanda avec espoir Naruto.

- Impossible en effet.

- ...

- ...

- Bon. On y va ?

- Oui, soupira le brun. Allons y. Allons affronter ces démons.

**To be continued ... **

**Désolé pas beaucoup d'action mais je ne veux pas faire de chapitre trop longs :) dites moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez.**

****KISS****


	13. Explications

****CHAPITRE XIII****

****Titre****** : Juste l'histoire d'un soir ?**

****Auteure****** : Ada-Diana**

****Genre****** : Romance, humour.**

****Couple ******: Naruto X Sasuke**

****Disclaimer ******: Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui!**

****Rating ******: M.**

****Attention: Cette fiction parle d'une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, si l'idée vous dérange, vous êtes libre de quitter cette page.****

****Musique: heu .. pas vraiment pour ce chapitre mais je vous conseille d'écouter " Exogenesis" de Muse, les 3 parties. C'est vraiment beau ;)****

****La ptite note de l'auteure: Je dois d'abord remercier 1000 fois tout ceux qui laissent des revieuws, j'en ai pleins (un truc genre 89 O.O) et ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant,****

****- ****_QUOI !_

- Heu .. comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai couché avec Sasuke et ..

_- QUOI ?_

- Bon, on peux expliquer sans être interrompus toutes les 5 secondes ou c'est trop demandé ?

La voix de Sasuke, glaciale et intimidante à son habitude les fit taire en un instant et baisser les yeux. Après tout, il était le mec le plus craint de Konoha. Et aussi le plus canon, pensa Shikamaru avec un soupir.

- Hé oh! Pas la peine de prendre un ton supérieur! Rugit Choji.

- Mais je le suis alors ..

- Quoi ? Mais tu te prends po..

- Choji ! Sas' ! Calmez vous, on est là pour quelques chose d'important et de sérieux.

- Tiens .. c'est Sas', maintenant ? Fit remarquer en gloussant Suigetsu.

**~ Silence ~**

- Hum hm, toussa Naruto, comme je le disais ..

- Changes de sujet ..

- Mais c'est pas possible ! On ne peux vraiment pas avoir une conversation avec vous ! Hurla tout d'un coup le blond en se levant de sa chaise.

Ses joues étaient rouges et il semblait assez désespéré. Il faisait de la peine à Sasuke dans un sens et dans l'autre mal à la tête. Il lui caressa les cheveux en guise de réconfort et lui dit d'une voix autoritaire,

- Calmes toi Naruto.

Ce que fonctionna aussitôt. Sous les yeux médusés de Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Juugo et Suigetsu réunit, Naruto se rassit en s'excusant,

- Désolé je suis assez à cran. Je voulais juste vous le dire pour .. heu .. pour que ce ne soit pas les rumeurs ou d'autres qui vous en informe et c'est pareil pour Sasuke. Parce que vous êtes nos amis.

- incroyable .. souffla ébahit Suigetsu, il a calmé en un instant Naruto.

- J'te le fais pas dire ..continua Shikamaru, d'ordinaire c'est une véritable bombe et quand elle est lancée ...

- elle ne peux pas être arrêté, termina Tenten.

_"Aurais-je sous estimé le développement de leur relation ? " _Se demandèrent le requin et la brune à chignons, l'un ravi et l'autre inquiète. Les deux sans savoir bien pourquoi échangèrent un regard. Bref pour la jeune fille, prolongé pour le jeune homme, semblant plongé dans une douce rêverie. Il évalua la chambre autour de lui, avec ces rares posters. Sa touchante et simple personnalisation. La chambre de Tenten.

En effet, comme le disait le blond, ils avaient préféré venir voir leurs amis en premier lieu. Après les avoir tous réunis dans le dortoir de Tenten, chez les filles, afin que personne ne soupçonne où ils étaient. Naruto était ensuite allé droit au but.

- Et .. demanda Shikamaru après un petit silence, qu'est-ce-que vous allez faire ?

- Heu ..

Naruto n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit. Sasuke finit par déclarer,

- De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour nier.

- Ha ouais ? Et pourquoi ? S'écria Choji.

- Tout simplement gros porc parce que ..

Il tira alors sur l'écharpe de Naruto, la même qu'il avait mis le premier jour dans l'établissement, dévoilant les nombreux suçons sur son cou, dont on voyait qu'ils continuaient sous le vêtement. Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux sauf Suigetsu a qui la tournure des évènements semblait bien plaire.

- Ça descend jusqu'où ? Demanda avide Tenten.

- TENTEN ! S'écriènt indignés Choji et Naruto, la faisant rougir.

- Ho .. dit Suigetsu avec un grand sourire, d'après ce que j'ai vu ça descend .. hum .. très bas... très très bas ...

- SUIGETSU !

- ... comment ça d'après ce que tu a vu ? Le questionna la brune.

**~ Silence ~**

- Heu .. oui, nous disions .. ce que nous allons faire .. Sasuke je pense que .. hm ..

- Oui, termina le brun pour lui éviter l'embarra, il faut que nous en parlions.

Devant le regard intéressé de leurs amis, il ajouta,

- Seuls à seuls. (soupirs déçus)

Il se leva et questionna Naruto du regard,

- Tu viens ?

- Maintenant ?

- Après ce sera trop tard pour décider Naruto.

Noir. Bleu. Noir Bleu. Le doute se lisait dans leurs yeux. Un soupçon de peur aussi. D'excitation.

Le blond finit par acquiescer gravement et se leva à son tour en prenant la direction de la porte, suivit de Sasuke. Celui-ci avant de quitter la chambre se retourna en direction de son ami,

- Et .. si tu dis la moindre chose Suigetsu, je te fait bouffer ta queue.

- Hooo .. ne me tente pas Sasu .. si ça se trouves .. j'ai des tendances masochistes... et suicidaires ..

Le brun se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de sortir.

- Où est ce qu'on va ? Lui demanda le blond.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit .. et surtout pas ici.. retournons dans notre chambre.

Ils se dépêchèrent, en faisant le moins de bruit possible mais en courant. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux, de trouver cette situation comique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il se tourna vers son camarade de chambre qui lui rendit un sourire moqueur, _son_ sourire. Oui, le blond se sentait bien même si la peur le tenaillait. Il avait même envie d'éclater de rire. Et au détour d'un couloir, Naruto prit d'une impulsion lui prit la main, refermant ses doigts sur la main pâle.

- Naruto ? Lui demanda étonné Sasuke sans retirer sa main pour autant.

Ils continuèrent un peu à courir, se rapprochant progressivement de leur chambre.

- Naruto .. qu'est-ce-que ? Lui redemanda-t-il.

- Je .. (le blond se sentit rougir, rougeur traitresse) je .. j'aimerais bien être avec toi .. enfin , pas comme des amis, heu ce que je veux dire c'est .. tu vois être un _couple._

Il se sentit aussitôt très _très_ bête. Sasuke lui écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire (ha ! Ce sourire moqueur !) et de murmurer,

- Naruto ...

- Est ce que .. tu es d'accord ? Lui demanda pivoine celui-ci.

- Je ..

- Ha vous voilà enfin vous deux ! Le coupa une voix autoritaire.

Ils sursautèrent tout deux et virent qu'ils étaient arrivé devant leur chambre. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ino Yamanaka, du haut de toute sa splendeur de ses vingts-six ans, les fixait avec un air indéfinissable, faisant penser à Naruto à un sioux. Il se cacha un peu derrière Sasuke, cachant de la même façon leurs deux mains enlacées.

Mais elle n'était pas seule elle non plus. La majorité des élèves semblaient être là, attendant qu'ils arrivent. _"c'est pour ça qu'on a croisé personne"_, comprit le brun avec un gémissement.

- Heu .. tenta Naruto .. bonjour ?

- Alors c'est vrai ? Le coupa un garçon roux.

A partir de là, les questions fusèrent,

- Vous êtes ensembles ?

- C'était bon au moins ?

- C'est vous qui avez diffusé la vidéo ?

- Vous êtes vraiment_ gays ?_

- Est ce que c'est vrai ?

Revenait le plus souvent.

- Heu .. tenta Naruto perdu, il ne savait pas comment réagir devant cette foule, devant ces murmures et ces interrogations.

Il n'avait pas oublié que .. Sasuke ne lui avait pas répondu et qu'il avait exprimé très clairement qu'il ne voulait pas salir sa réputation à l'école. Alors que faire ? Il s'interrogeait lorsque tout à coup, Sasuke, d'une voix claire et d'un geste précis brandit leurs mains liées,

- Nous sommes ensembles.

**To be continued ...**

**Oui je sais c'est pas bien de vous frustrer comme ça, en plus de faire un chapitre aussi court. Mais que voulez vous, j'en ai tout les droits :p A bientôt !**


	14. Allez tous vous faire foutre

****CHAPITRE XIV****

****Titre****** : Juste l'histoire d'un soir ?**

****Auteure****** : Ada-Diana**

****Genre****** : Romance, humour.**

****Couple ******: Naruto X Sasuke**

****Disclaimer ******: Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui!**

****Rating ******: M.**

****Attention: Cette fiction parle d'une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, si l'idée vous dérange, vous êtes libre de quitter cette page.****

****Musique: http: / .com / watch?v=-LB343q1mfM&feature=related (sans espaces)****

****La ptite note de l'auteure: Déjà le chapitre 14 .. Bonne lecture :)****

Nous sommes ensembles.

Le silence immédiat. La fin des murmures, des moqueries, des sarcasmes. La fin des ragots. Et les yeux étonnés, dégoûtés ou curieux. Certains regards même pervers.

- Que .. comment ? Osa demander en premier la secrétaire.

Naruto n'était pas étonné que ce soit elle qui la première à réagir. Elle avait beaucoup de sang froid même si elle était si étonnée que ses doux yeux en étaient considérablement agrandis. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui même avait encore du mal. _« Ensembles. Nous. ». _Il leva ses yeux bleus vers Sasuke, comme pour avoir une confirmation de sa part. Mais celui-ci était occupé à défier quiconque oserait faire un commentaire déplacé, presque seulement amusé de l'attention qu'on leur portait. Il avait l'habitude des regards.

- On sort ensembles. Répéta-t-il à l'intention de la blonde ébahie et de la foule. Un couple, vous savez ce que ça veux dire je pense.

- Mais .. geignit une fille, c'est impossible .. Sasuke-kun .. tu ne peux pas ..

- Quoi ? Gronda le brun et Naruto pensa que l'attitude de cette fille avait dû lui rappeler celle de sa famille, je ne peux pas quoi ? Être _gay_ ?

Sous les yeux ébahis de Naruto, la fille fondit en larmes et d'autres l'appuyèrent, certaines remarques furent comme des coups de poignards tant elles étaient hargneuses,

- Oui ! C'est mal ! C'est dégoutant ! Vous brulerez en enfer !

Mais d'autres étaient tout simplement moqueuses et déplacées,

- Hé tu me fais une pipe Uchiwa ? Dis donc le blond il a pas perdu de temps pour voir ce qui était bon .. qui aurait cru que Sasuke Uchiwa était passif ? Tapettes !

Naruto commença à avoir peur et il pressa les doigts de son … petit ami (décide ment, il avait du mal encore) pour le soutenir, pour se calmer lui-même. Ces gens l'énervait et lui faisait peur. Mais qui étaient-ils pour les juger? Qui ? Dieu lui même ? Il sentit qu'il s'énervait. Mais c'était trop tard pour le calmer.

- Hé ! Tonna-t-il, Pour qui est ce que vous vous prenez pour parler comme ça à Sasuke ! Et à moi ! C'est vous les monstres !

Certains parurent choqués, d'autres l'encouragèrent. Puis une voix particulièrement désagréable féminine lui lança en pleine figure,

- Non mais _toi _pour qui tu _te_ prends ? C'est _toi_ qui a changé Sasuke comme ça ! Tout ça c'est à cause de _toi_ ! De _toi_ ! C'est depuis que _tu_ es ici ! Sasuke .. tu .. tu ne peux pas être une pédale !

- Ah oui ?

Naruto sursauta devant la voix menaçante, cynique de son petit ami. Tranchante. A faire frémir n'importe qui. On voyait bien qu'il était en colère, et dans une fureur noire. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver aussi particulièrement excitante.

- Je ne peux pas ? Continua le brun.

- Heu .. oui ! Continua de crier la fille, tout de même intimidée devant l'aura féroce que dégageait son idole.

Mais Sasuke eu un sourire,

- Et bien je vais te prouver que si …

Et sur ce, il se tourna vers Naruto et sans préambule, plongea sa main dans les cheveux blonds et de l'embrasser passionnément, mettant toute sa colère dans ce baiser.

Le blond malgré ses joues rouges de gêne et sa surprise ferma les yeux pour répondre au baiser. Il mit automatiquement ses mains autour de la taille de Sasuke et l'enlaça, leurs mains toujours liés. Il aimait sentir leurs lèvres se mouvoir ensembles, leurs langues se mêler furieusement. Sentir l'haleine chaude de Sasuke, qui avait le même goût de framboise et de tilleul comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, l'alcool en moins.

La respiration saccadée, ils se séparèrent et Naruto rougit profondément, reprenant un peu sa respiration, plus devant le regard encre de Sasuke que devant celui des étudiants.

Puis là, miracle ? Un élève se mit à applaudir. Puis deux. Et soudain, d'autres élèves se mirent à les accompagner, jusqu'à que les sons des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans les couloirs, faisant sortir du lit certains encore couchés.

Mais Naruto et Sasuke ne semblaient pas les entendre. Ils étaient dans une bulle, yeux dans les yeux. Puis ils échangèrent une multitude d'autres baisers enflammés, brefs et longs qui devinrent plus tendres petit à petit et finirent par quitter tout sentiment de colère.

Devant cette démonstration, on vit les couples se former dans la mêlée. Beaucoup. Une main timide vint en chercher une en particulier. La main de Suigetsu dans celle de Tenten.La scène de tout ces amours étaient très émouvante, comme si c'était un tableau.

Ino Yamanaka voulut les rappeler à l'ordre mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha, une main sur son épaule.

- - Tsunade ?

Allons laissez les Ino .. ce ne sont encore que des enfants innocents.

Sentant une larme venir, elle l'essuya et ajouta,

- Ah .. je me fais vieille ..

Et derrière ce brouhaha, ce trouvait les premiers élèves qui avaient commencé à applaudir, tout deux se tenant par la taille. C'était Deidara et Sasori. Ils avaient tout deux un sourire particulièrement satisfait.

- Je te l'avais dit non amour ?

- Tout juste .. Sasuke Uchiwa et le nouveau ensembles .. _on_ le savait.

- Comment ça, _on_ ? _Moi_ tu veux dire !

- Très bien .. _moi_ je le savais.

- Hé !

Et ils continuèrent ainsi de se chamailler, comme le font tout les couples. Gentiment.

XxX

_**Huit heures du matin, New York.**_

Le maitre de la maison Uchiwa s'éveilla avec une exactitude qui démontrait l'habitude. A huit heures précises, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa un court instant le plafond avant de repousser d'un geste sa couverture. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit des vêtements sobres, classes et chers. Il s'habilla rapidement. Jetant un regard dans la grande glace qui ornait le mur -caprice de sa femme- , il alla dans _sa_ salle de bain personnelle, se rasa et peigna ses longs cheveux noirs. Il n'en avait à vrai dire pas besoin mais voulait toujours être impeccable.

Il alluma ensuite son ordinateur personnel dernier cri et descendit le temps qu'il s'allume dans la cuisine.

Là, il prit la tasse de café sur la table et en but une longue gorgée, profitant de l'arôme amer. Sa femme n'était pas là.

_« Elle doit être affairée quelques part ailleurs dans la maison, _pensa-t-il._ Ou être allée faire sa promenade matinale»_

Il pouvait paraître étonnant qu'une femme au foyer se lève plus tôt que son mari mais elle tenait cette habitude du temps où elle emmenait Itachi à l'école, petit. _Ou Sasuke._

Il chassa ce nom de sa tête avec énervement, comme on chasse une mouche particulièrement désagréable. Cette .. pédale n'était pas son fils. N'était plus.

Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient fait, sa femme et lui pour qu'il soit devenu ainsi. Jamais ils n'avaient encouragé de tels .. penchants. Au contraire, il pensait leur avoir inculpé la morale et la discipline. Mais à l'évidence, il s'était trompé. Sasuke .. était ou se croyait gay. Itachi fricotait avec tout le monde. Au moins, il espérait que ce n'était que des femmes. Heureusement qu'il reprendrait bientôt l'entreprise familiale. Il serait peut être plus mature.

Remontant dans sa chambre pour travailler, il emporta sa tasse de café avec lui, buvant une deuxième gorgée du liquide brulant.

Devant son ordinateur, il eu la surprise -heureuse ou mauvaise ?- de voir qu'il avait un message incluant son deuxième fils. Peut être était est ce sa réponse pour la fête d'Itachi. Il se dit d'ailleurs qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui envoyer un message aussi .. froid et brutal. Mais il était en colère ce jour là.

Néanmoins il devrait bien s'excuser à un moment ou à un autre. Malgré ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il faisait, Fugaku Uchiwa aimait son fils. Il cliqua néanmoins avec les sourcils froncés sur le message, il venait d'un certain anonyme, et si c'était un virus ?

_« Chers Konoha, vous ne trouvez pas louche la relation entre les deux colocataires, Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki ? Regardez cette vidéo et les photos jointes et vous saurez enfin la vérité. »_

Le père de famille ne voulait pas voir de vidéo, il craignait toujours pour le virus et surtout pour ce qu'il pouvait y découvrir. Il descendit néanmoins pour voir les fameuses photos, un peu anxieusement. En plus, _Uzumaki,_ ce nom lui disait quelques chose .. une grosse boîte de sport au nom exubérant il lui semblait bien ..

Et là, lui si imperturbable, si irréprochable, but de travers une gorgée de son café. La première photo montrait son fils embrassait furieusement un blond, le brun l'écrasant de tout son poids. De quel droit cet _anonyme_ envoyait ça à .. à toute l'école où son fils était ! Et à lui ! Un sentiment de colère noire l'envahit alors qu'il regardait quelques autres photos, choqué par moment. Il quitta aussitôt le message. Pas une seconde de plus, il ne regardera la vie privée de son fils, non, il allait lui demander lui-même ce qu'il se passait ! Et démolir en passant ce foutu anonyme !

Il prit son portable multiples fonctions qui était sur son bureau et chercha rageusement un numéro dans le répertoire. Puis il appela et après quelques sonneries qui agacèrent Fugaku, quelqu'un décrocha enfin,

- Oui ? Ici le bureau de ..

- Ici Fugaku Uchiwa, je veux un vol immédiat pour le Japon. Et en première classe.

Il hésita une seconde puis finit par ajouter,

- Pour trois personnes.

- Heu monsieur nos vols sont très chers et il n'y a pas de place en c..

- Appelez votre supérieur et dites lui que Fugaku Uchiwa est à l'appareil, ordonna-t-il, agacé.

- Heu .. oui monsieur !

En attendant, le maître de maison finit son café d'une traite. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, une voix familière l'interpella dans le combiné,

- Fugaku, c'est bien toi ?

- Hank, dégotes moi un vol pour le Japon pour ma femme, Itachi et moi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine que je te précise qu'il faut qu'il soit en première classe mais je te le dit quand même.

- Et c'est tout ? Ironisa la voix.

- Non, je veux ce vol le plus rapidement et le moins cher possible. Pour demain ce serait bien.

- Ha ha ! Tu n'as pas changé Fugaku ! Très bien, je te rappelle tout à l'heure. Au fait, bonjour.

- Merci Hank.

- Toujours à ton service. Au fait, comment va ta charmante femme ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment ..

- Bien. Elle va bien.

- Et Itachi ?

- Il reprend la boîte. Il y a une fête, je t'enverrais une invitation si tu as envie de venir.

- Avec plaisir ! Et … heu .. Sasuke ?

Fugaku hésita un instant entre l'envoyer balader ou … l'envoyer balader plus méchamment. Mais il se ravisa et reprit d'une voix plate,

- Nous allons le voir. C'est pour aller le voir que nous allons au Japon.

- Ho ! Dit la voix soulagée. Et bien je vais t'arranger le vol .. comme d'habitude ! Ha ha ! Au revoir, ton appel m'a fait plaisir.

- Au revoir Hank, dit-il rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Puis il composa un autre numéro. Ça décrocha rapidement, une voix douce au bout du combiné,

- Allo ?

- Chérie, rentres vite j'appelle Itachi .. nous partons rendre une petite visite à Sasuke.

**To be continued …**

**Pas trop déçus des réactions de Sasuke et de son père ? De Tenten et Suigetsu ? Pour ce couple, j'y fais une rapide illusion dans le tout premier chapitre _« Suigetsu était parti avec une fille brune à l'air cruche. » _… ^^**

**Sinon, je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, en fait je ne sais pas quand est ce que je trouverais le temps d'écrire avec les vacances où je ne serais pas là ...**

**Kiss et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! et surtout .. BONNES VACANCES !**


	15. Le dragueur, les deux hystériques, le

****CHAPITRE XV****

****Titre****** : Juste l'histoire d'un soir ?**

****Auteure****** : Ada-Diana**

****Genre****** : Romance, humour.**

****Couple ******: Naruto X Sasuke**

****Disclaimer ******: Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui!**

****Rating ******: M.**

****Attention: Cette fiction parle d'une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, si l'idée vous dérange, vous êtes libre de quitter cette page.****

****Musique: pas pour ce chapitre mais là j'écoute (un peu en boucle :p) celles du film 2046. Elles sont magnifiques :D****

****La ptite note de l'auteure: je suis allée voir le film de Marjane Satrapi "Poulet aux prunes". Moi il m'a pas mal plut, je l'ai trouvé romantique et mélancolique. Après, ma famille avec qui je suis allé le voir n'a pas aimé, trouvant ça "trop larmoyant". Bon, bon, chacun son avis !****

"Le dragueur, les deux hystériques, la timide, le démon et le strange"

-Un peu de calme et de discipline sil vous plait !

Les élèves se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la voix, c'est à dire, la secrétaire accompagné du directeur (tiens, quand était-il arrivé, celui là ?) et de l'infirmière. Voyant qu'elle avait leur attention, elle poursuivit,

-En raison de .. l'incident informatique (certains élèves ricanèrent mais se turent immédiatement devant le regarde de Tsunade) dont on ignore encore tout de l'auteur, vous serez prié de laisser chacun sur un papier ce que vous savez, puis de le déposer au secrétariat. En attendant … allez vite vous préparer, les cours ont déjà commencé! Les professeurs sont au courant donc ça ira pour cette fois mais .. si vous n'êtes pas en cours dans 20 minutes maximum, vous serez punis !

Une vague de protestations s'abattirent sur les adultes ici présent et alors que certains obéissaient sagement, un plus obstiné que les autres s'écria,

-Mais je ne peux pas aller en cours !

-Vraiment ? Demanda la blonde en haussant un sourcil, et pourquoi ça ?

-Je suis bien trop choqué mamzelle Ino, heu .. je trouve que ce qu'on a vu sur la vidéo et maintenant devrait suffire à être dispensé !

Des approbations s'élevèrent dans la foule jusqu'à qu'une voix autoritaire déclare, moqueuse,

-Alors comme ça tu es choqué psychologiquement, petit ?

Certains ricanèrent devant l'appellation humiliante et le gamin répondit en marmonnant oui, le rouge aux oreilles.

-Hé bien, continua Tsunade, tu as raison, ça mérite d'être examiné .. ce soir après les cours, dans mon bureau. Prépares toi.

-Hein ? s'écria le garçon, ho non .. heu finalement je vous assure que tout va ..

-Et qui d'autre s'était plaint ? Demanda l'infirmière, les poings sur les hanches, n'écoutant déjà plus l'autre élève, faisant partir les autres.

-Bien, soupira-t-elle. Ne reste plus qu'à trouver .. Hé! Les deux tourtereaux ! Hé!

Devant la non réaction des deux élèves, c'est-à-dire bien sûr Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa, elle les empoigna sans violence par l'épaule et leur murmura à l'oreille,

-Ecoutez les mecs, votre ptit secret est éventé, vous avez dû le remarquer. On a quelques questions à vous poser.

-Bien sûr, dit Naruto en sursautant, mais ça va être très bref ..

-Dans mon bureau, jeunes gens, les invita d'un sourire Sarutobi.

Il ne virent pas l'œil qui les suivait d'une brune, il ne la virent pas elle, cachée derrière un mur, serrant de toute ses forces son amant dans ses bras.

-Et bien, lui demanda celui-ci, tu aimes Naruto à ce point pour que ça te fasse autant de peine ? Je commence à être jaloux tu sais .. c'est lui ton amour secret ?

Sa petite amie ne répondit pas, se contenant de le serrer plus fort, profitant de sa chaleur, le regard amer. Elle avait gagné mais elle n'en ressentait plus aucune satisfaction. Uchiwa avait gagné, se reprit-elle, pas moi. En officialisant leur couple, en se moquant de mon travail si durement établi, il a gagné. Pas elle … et puis, non elle n'étais pas amoureuse de Naruto mais elle commençait à se rendre compte que Suigetsu n'avait pas tord quand il la disait amoureuse. « mais pourquoi de _ce_ bâtard ? » se maudit-elle encore une fois. Vraiment, c'était une mauvaise journée.

**OoO**

Un jeune homme marchait en sifflotant dans la rue, une paire de lunettes de soleil rayban sur le nez et une veste en cuir sur les épaules malgré la chaleur de la journée. Elle était entrouverte et on voyait qu'il portait un t-shirt noir frangé à partir du nombril, laissant voir son ventre plat et ses abdos. Il avait sur les oreilles un casque, laissant entendre du rap et du hard rock. Il l'abaissa, le mettant sur ses épaules et arrêta dans la rue une fille rousse, avec deux couettes et des taches de rousseur. Elle rougit dès qu'il lui adressa la parole «plutôt mignonne, se dit-il. » Il abaissa ses lunettes pour laisser apercevoir ses yeux marrons et lui adressa un clin d'œil coquin. Elle s'empourpra un peu plus.

-Excuse moi, lui dit-il, tu ne saurais pas par hasard où serait Konoha ?

-Heu .. si si .. c'est par ..

-Oh tu sais moi et mon sens de l'orientation … le coupa-t-il.

Il rit un peu, laissant apercevoir des dents d'une blancheur éclatante et .. des canines très pointues et poursuivit,

-Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner ?

La jeune fille eu un sourire timide-mais ravi- et bafouilla,

-Si … heu je veux bi..

-C'est bon on se débrouillera tout seuls. Je comprend qu'un chien ai besoin d'un maître pour être guidé Inuzuka mais je pense que suivre un chemin indiqué n'est pas trop difficile … même pour toi.

-Hein ? osa la rousse d'une voix timide avant de regarder les nouveaux arrivants.

Elle compta qu'ils étaient six au total. Trois filles, une aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts qui semblait sur le point d'étrangler le jeune homme -très séduisant kyaa!- qui venait de l'aborder et qui l'injuriait furieusement:

« Non mais toi et tes manières! T'as pas fini de draguer ! Si tu continues comme ça, on le verra jamais Naruto, hein ? Alors n'oublies pas pourquoi est ce qu'on est venu ! ».

Une autre aux cheveux écarlates en épis qui portait des lunettes carrés l'accompagnait, frappant la tête du « dragueur » pendant que les insultes pleuvaient avec une expression démente. Elle portait une robe rouge assez-bon, très- courte et des bas résilles. Une autre fille, une beauté plus discrète mais pas moins belle, tentait de calmer le duo,

«Sakura .. Karin .. calmez vous voyons ce n'est pas si grave ... ».

Un grand cri simultanément de la part des deux la coupa directement: « Si c'est grave! » et la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs eu un sourire d'excuse pour la rousse, comme si elle était responsable.

Les deux hommes -sans compter celui qui se faisait .. punir disons- étaient très différents. Celui qui lui avait parlé semblait très en colère. Il avait un teint vraiment pâle, des longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait dans le creux des reins. Et chose plus qu'étrange, il portait un kimono traditionnel. Il la regarda et Leila eu vraiment l'impression d'être une chose indésirable collée à son pied. Ses yeux incolores étaient terrifiants. Puis il lui parla, disant un minimum de mots comme si lui parler lui écorchait la bouche,

-Miss nous n'avons pas besoin de votre .. (il renifla) escorte. Veuillez simplement nous indiquer le chemin. Sil vous plait.

Leila chercha autour d'elle une aide quelconque pour faire face à ce démon et son regard tomba sur le dernier jeune homme. Sa première pensée fut qu'il faisait peur, bien plus peur que celui qui lui parlait. Sa deuxième fut qu'elle avait des hallucinations, personne, non personne, ne pouvait avoir des cheveux rouges et des yeux verts aussi clairs et sa troisième fut que des teintures et des lentilles de contact existaient. Elle prit conscience que le terrifiant démon attendait qu'elle réponde.

-Heu, bredouilla-t-elle, oui oui oui je comprend oui tout de suite, heu venez, heu non heu .. c'est par là, arriva-t-elle enfin à dire en désignant de la main la bonne direction.

Le brun la remercia mais il eu à son égard une telle expression de mépris que la jeune rousse pensa qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir se promener aujourd'hui. Puis, il appela les autres et ils s'en allèrent, la rose et l'autre hystérique avec un air très satisfait sur le visage et le très séduisant jeune homme sous le bras de la première, la timide avec un merci et encore un sourire d'excuse et l'étrange jeune garçon s'en alla à son tour. Toutefois, avant de les suivre, il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit en la remerciant,

-Vraiment merci mademoiselle, je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait sans vous. C'est vraiment très gentil d'avoir fait ça tout en ne demandant rien en retour .. au revoir.

Et enfin, avant de s'en aller à son tour, Leila se dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse.

**OoO**

Driiiing ! La cloche sonna, signalant la fin du cours. Naruto sortit de son cours et soupira de soulagement. Les rumeurs étaient allées de bon train, et tout le monde l'avait fixé avec des yeux ronds, pervers moqueurs ou il ne savait quoi encore toute la journée. Les remarques avaient été nombreuses elles aussi.

- Tiens.

Le blond sursauta à cause du froid sur sa joue. Puis, il se rendit compte que c'était une canette de jus de fraise. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étonnant, il écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte de qui la lui tendait et rougit. (oh pourquoi ? Se lamenta-t-il, pourquoi cette rougeur traitresse ?)

- Ho .. Merci Sasuke.

L'intéressé lui fit un sourire charmeur en hochant la tête.

- Tu viens ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Naruto eu un sourire et frémit d'anticipation et sous les regards étonnés (voir même ébahis) de ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à la scène matinale, entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Sasuke et se laissa entraîner à sa suite.

-Ou est ce qu'on va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, lui répondit d'une voix coquine le brun, je me disais qu'on pourrait .. terminer ce qu'on avait commencé ce matin ?

Naruto éclata de rire et se dit avant de se faire plaquer contre un mur dans la porte de leur chambre par Sasuke que la vidéo avait tout de même eu des points positifs ..

**OoO**

-Hum hum.

Naruto n'entendit pas tout de suite. Du moins, il ne prit pas tout de suite en compte que ce petit raclement de gorge provenait bel et bien de leur chambre. Sasuke non plus.

Ils étaient tout deux dans un tel état d'excitation que peu de choses auraient pu retenir leur attention. Le brun était en train de lui mordiller les tétons et sa langue descendait de plus en plus bas alors que lui gémissait, les doigts plongés dans les cheveux noirs de son copain.

Oui, c'était vraiment agréab..

-HUM HUM.

Sur le coup ils sursautèrent et le blond ouvrit les yeux qui jusques là étaient mis clos pour tomber sur une vision plutôt gênante -ou comique, c'était comment est ce qu'on le prenait après tout- de ses amis qui étaient devant lui. Sa pensée monta à son cerveau mais il la repoussa, ce n'était pas possible. Ses amis qui ..

- QUOI ? S'exclama-t-il.

Il se reprit et continua d'une voix étranglée,

-Kiba, Sakura, Neiji, Hinata, Gaara, Karin .. qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

**To be continued ...**


	16. Une très, très longue journée

**CHAPITRE XVI**

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi ..

**Genre : **Romance, humour.

**Couple: **Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating : **M. En fait, plutôt MA, non ?

****Attention: ******Cette fiction parle d'une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, si l'idée vous dérange, vous êtes libre de quitter cette page. Sinon, amateurs de yaoi, régalez vous :-)**

**Note : **ce chapitre est un peu du n'importe quoi. Je trouve.

Pour moi, c'est assez clair, il y a pas mal d'actions qui se succèdent dans ma tête, exactement comme dans un film. J'ai écris ce chapitre un jour de pluie, de tempête. Un jour où j'avais rien à faire. Voilà. Aussi, c'est Sasuke qui raconte la plupart du temps.

Après je voulais dire que les gens mettant cette fic dans vos favoris, alertes, merci beaucoup, ça me flatte et me fait méga super plaisir. MAIS je dis aussi que le nombre de revieuw par chapitre baisse au lieu de monter ou au moins stagner et que franchement, ça donne pas vraiment envie de publier et de me presser/ motiver à écrire mes chapitres.

Je demande donc une petite revieuw (pas très longue, il suffit de mettre un « j'ai bien aimé, j'attends la suite ») qui vous prendrez moins de cinq petites minutes, pour un travail qui m'aura prit bien plus.

Mes écris sont peut être à chier, je dis pas le contraire, mais si ils vous ont intéressés comme le prouve les alertes et les favoris. Je vous ferais remarquer aussi, que pour vous j'ai fais un chapitre assez long, j'ai hésité à le couper en deux. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Une très, très longue journée**

- What ?

« ça a comme un air de déjà vu, se dit Naruto »

- Heu .. comme je disais, ré-expliqua-t-il, j'ai couché avec lui sauf que quelqu'un nous a film..

-Non, ça je le sais, le coupa Kiba. Le truc c'est .. pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu sortais avec un tel canon ?

Sasuke soupira. Ça promettait d'être très long. Très long. Comme si la situation n'avait pas déjà été assez comique et compliqué.

_Retour en arrière._

_- Kiba, Sakura, Neiji, Hinata, Gaara, Karin .. qu'est ce que vous faites là ?_

_Un petit silence s'était suivit de cette, hum gênante question. Puis un jeune à l'allure extravagante et sauvage -Sasuke ne put trouver rien de mieux pour le définir- intervint,_

_- Rien. On .. on .. enfin, aucune importance, continuez je vous en prie._

_Il avait eu là dessus un regard très lubrique et s'était .. -au grand dégoût et amusement de Sasuke- léché les lèvres._

_Une des filles l'avait ensuite frappé, une avec des étonnants cheveux roses et des yeux verts. Toutefois c'était de loin la personne la plus extravagante des .. connaissances de Naruto._

_Sasuke vit en plus de ces deux jeunes un garçon pour le moins .. étonnant avec une telle non expression qu'elle aurait put rendre jaloux le maitre de la maison Uchiwa en personne, puis une fille avec des cheveux rouges en épis et des lunettes qui lui rappelait vaguement une groupie qui le collait sans arrêt et connaissance de Sui', oui elle même avait les mêmes lunettes, c'était vraiment une coïncidence monstru.._

_- SASUKE ? C'est bien toi ?_

_Mon Dieu, fut la première pensée du brun, elle a même la même voix ..._

En y repensant, Sasuke_ s_ortit une cigarette, l'alluma et en tira une longue bouffée. Et puis Karin n'avait pas été la seule surprise du brun.

_S'en était suivit un tel bazar que Sasuke en avait mal au crâne. Mais il s'était encore accentué en apercevant un puissant enfant des Hyuuga. Neiji .. lui aussi avait tiré une de ces têtes lorsqu'il avait aperçu Sasuke .._

_- Ho. (il avait marqué un court temps d'arrêt) Bonjour, Sasuke. Avait-t-il dit poliment._

_- Bonjour Neiji. Ça faisait longtemps. Ça doit bien faire .._

_- Quatre ans si je me souviens bien, acheva avec un mouvement de la tête Neiji. Une réunion de famille._

_- Ouais c'est ça, acquis le brun avec un sourire, après tout, il aimait bien le Hyuuga et puis il se rappelait bien de cette réunion._

_- Attendez, attendez, le coupa Karin avec un air surexcité, vous .. vous connaissez ?_

_- Profondément et intimement ? Demanda Kiba en -encore une fois!- se léchant les lèvres, un air plus qu'érotique sur le visage._

_Il se fit taper (encore) par la rose. Il y eu ensuite un petit silence et il redemanda,_

_- Et .. qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire pour mériter son respect ?_

_- Le baiser._

_- Pardon ? Avait demandé Naruto._

_- On a couché ensembles._

_Petit silence._

_- Tu vois Sakura ? J'avais raison. C'était pas la peine de me frapper._

_Et il se fit frapper. Encore une fois._

_Et puis, comme si tout ce bordel ne suffisait pas, Suigetsu et Juugo débarquèrent. Retrouvailles entre Sui', Juugo, Karin. Et étonnement, entre Sui' et Neiji. Sasuke se demandait bien comment est ce qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés .. et où ?_

_Ensuite, le brun se souvint que c'était encore plus compliqué, que les parents de Naruto avaient été contactés par le directeur. Le blond, en sachant ça, leur demanda ce qu'ils savaient et, avec tact, Kiba déclara un petit « tout » très évocateur. Il ajouta que ses parents, étant en train de régler des affaires importantes pour la boîte de sport du père, ne pouvaient pas venir et qu'ils l'appellerait rapidement. Mais en attendant, ils avaient appelé Kiba, le meilleur ami du blond, pour qu'il aille voir si « leur trésor » allait bien. Et évidement, celui ci avait ramené toute la bande. _

Sasuke tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans son cendrier.

Il regarda les amis de Naruto et les siens, tous rassemblés dans leur petite chambre. Sakura et Karin le regardait discrètement -ou du moins, elles le voulait- et détournait le regard dès qu'il leur lançait un coup d'œil. Hum. Très subtil. Le garçon étrange; Gaara, était à côté de Juugo et tout deux étaient immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, semblant chercher l'un dans l'autre une quête intérieure ou on ne savait trop quoi. Neiji parlait avec sa cousine, Hinata, un sourire -chose rare chez lui- sur le visage.

Sinon, il y avait deux exhibitionnistes, il aurait dû se douter que les deux ensembles étaient une très très mauvaise idée, étaient contre le mur. Du moins, le dénommé Kiba était contre le mur, chevauché par son crétin d'ami, Sui'. Lequel avait un très grand sourire d'ailleurs.

Ils se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille, ricanant quasiment en permanence et Sasuke avait dans l'idée qu'ils se disaient les secrets que leurs amis leur avait confié, les secrets les plus inavouables bien sûr. De temps à autre, il se tournait vers certaines personnes et échangeaient un sourire complice.

Et bien sûr, seule présence qui était agréable à Sasuke, Naruto. Il parlait avec ses amis, ne se risquant pas toute fois à interrompre la .. paix de Gaara et Juugo ni les deux .. exhibitionnistes qui maintenant, remarqua le brun, se roulait langoureusement une pelle en se pelotant, Suigetsu sur les genoux du brun, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, semblant vouloir faire le plus de bruit possible. Puis, il remarqua qu'il le regardait et eu un sourire avant de venir à côté de lui.

- Tu m'en passe une ? Demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt le paquet de cigarette de Sasuke.

Il semblait lui aussi assez fatigué par tout ce monde. Le brun hocha la tête, lui en sortit une et la lui passa. Le blond se la mit à la bouche et Sasuke la lui alluma, déposant avant un micro baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

Puis, il l'attira contre lui et Naruto s'installa entre ses jambes, rejetant la tête en arrière pour la caler dans le cou du brun. Celui-ci lui demanda,

- Alors comme ça tu fumes ?

- Seulement quand .. j'ai des problèmes.

- Ce sont _eux_ les problèmes ? Demanda Sasuke en désignant d'un mouvement de tête ses amis.

- Non je suis content de les voir .. souffla le blond, la respiration mêlée à la cigarette.

- Mais .. ?

- Mais je suis fatigué et frustré c'est tout.

Le brun haussa les sourcils et eu un petit sourire ravi,

- Frustré ? Tu n'imagines pas mon état alors ..

Puis il se pencha à son oreille et murmura, sa voix grave emplissant le cerveau de Naruto,

- Je m'occuperais de toi ce soir .. de nous deux.. dès qu'ils seront parti.

Puis il prit de la bouche de Naruto sa cigarette et en tira quelques bouffées avant de lui remettre dans la bouche, n'oubliant pas de l'embrasser. Le blond articula un « j'ai hâte » avant de demander, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas absolument pas,

- Heu .. dites les gars, vous restez jusqu'à quand ? Vous ne pourrez pas restez la nuit ici ..

- Bien sûr Naruto … on ne veut pas s'immuniser ni déranger ..

- Hinata, ne dis pas ça alors que la seule chose que tu veuille c'est rester, fit Neiji avec un ton mis sec mis tendre.

- Non on venait juste voir si tout allait bien mais on ne va pas rester toute la nuit ici, hein KIBA ? Fit la rose en lorgnant les deux corps enchevêtrés.

Puis, elle s'avança vers eux et tira en arrière son ami. Ou du moins essaya. Celui-ci rigola,

- M'enfin Sakura, si c'est pas grossier ce que tu viens de faire …On est occupé. A moins que tu veuilles te joindre à nous ?

SBAFFF ! Mais Kiba réagit à peine. Il se tourna vers Suigetsu qui lui demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas réagir alors qu'il se faisait autant frapper. C'est avec naturel que le brun répondit,

- Je ne fais que m'adapter aux besoins sado-maso de Sakura. Même si ils sont plus sadiques que masochistes. Enfin, tu vois, l'habitu AIE AIE AIE ! Sakura ! Lâches moi l'oreille ! C'est fragile et sensible ici !

- RIEN .. A FOUTRE !

- Hou la, murmura Naruto tout contre son brun, elle est énervé.

- Je crois que c'est normal, ricana celui-ci. Si mon petit ami fricotait avec un mec devant moi, je crois que je lui ferais beaucoup plus mal.

- Ce n'est pas son petit ami.

- Ah bon ? On dirait.

Naruto finit sa deuxième cigarette et leva ses yeux vers les noirs,

- Au fait, dois-je prendre ça comme un avertissement ?

**OoO**

Dans son bureau, le directeur de Konoha, troisième de sa génération, avait un sourire malgré l'anxiété qui l'habitait. Un sourire grave. Il jeta encore un énième coup d'œil à son ordinateur. Non, c'était bien ça. Il avait beau refaire l'analyse plusieurs fois, son système trouvait toujours la même personne .. le même coupable .. ou plutôt _la_ même.

Il soupira, "Quand et comment devait-il agir ?" la situation ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment ainsi. Il décida tout de même de laisser une dernière chance à la coupable. Il alla dans le bureau de Ino Yamanaka. Celle ci était au téléphone et semblait préoccupée et -détail assez étrange connaissant le secrétaire- mal à l'aise. Pourtant, on voyait qu'elle écoutait un message et non qu'elle parlait avec quelqu'un. « étrange, pensa-t-il, mais laissons la faire son travail. »

Quand elle raccrocha, elle soupira et le vit.

- Oh ! Bonjour monsieur le directeur !

- Bonjour Ino. Je voudrais que vous mettiez un mot sur le panneau d'information de l'école, disant au coupable qu'il avait trois jours pour venir se dénoncer. S'il ne le fait pas, il y aura de lourdes sanctions. Encore plus je veux dire.

- Vous savez qui c'est ?

- Oui.

- Bien je le ferait mais monsieur je ne sais pas si .. on a trois jours.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai reçus ce matin un appel mais comme il y avait de l'agitation, je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je viens de voir le message et ..

Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre, embêtée,

- Ce sont les parents de Sasuke Uchiwa qui ont appelés. Son père, Fugaku Uchiwa plus précisément.

- Et alors ?

- On lui a envoyé la vidéo monsieur le directeur, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis au courant comme pour les parents de Naruto Uzumaki.

- Sil vous plait, Ino, venez en au fait, soupira Sarutobi.

- Ils arrivent demain et j'ai bien peur que l'on ne puisse lui cacher le coupable monsieur. Il semblait furieux.

- Il arrive quand vous m'avez dit ?

- Demain.

- Et crotte. Mademoiselle Ino, veuillez faire venir Tenten dans mon bureau immédiatement je vous prie.

**OoO**

- Alors comme ça ici c'est le parc ?

- C'est vraiment beau …

- C'est une des premières choses que j'ai aimé ici, sourit Naruto en regardant tendrement les yeux charmés d'Hinata.

- Après y'a eu moi, non ? Demanda Sasuke qui venait d'arriver à leur suite.

- Tu es une des choses que j'ai détesté plutôt ..

- Sale gosse, marmonna toutefois avec un sourire le brun.

- Alors, vous vous êtes rencontrés ici ?

Devant les yeux brillants de Sakura et Hinata, s'imaginant surement un amour immédiat et torride -surtout de la part d'Hinata- le blond se contenta d'une réponse vague,

- Plus ou moins …

Sasuke ricana. Naruto lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Au fait, lui demanda-t-il, pourquoi est ce que tu es finalement venu nous rejoindre ? Je croyais que tu n'avais aucun intérêt à visiter ce « putain » de Konoha avec des gens qui foutrait en l'air ta réputation si on te voyait avec eux ?

- C'est toujours mieux que de rester avec les deux, là. Ça commençait vraiment à devenir chelou.

- Je me demande justement si on a bien fait de les laisser seuls .. dit Sakura.

- Ils ne coucheront pas ensembles, intervint Neiji d'une voix claire et assurée.

Gaara hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu peux dire ça avec autant d'assurance ? Demanda Naruto.

- Kiba est hétéro et Suigetsu aussi.

- Ouais c'est ce que je croyais aussi avant qu'il me fasse une gorge profonde dans les chiottes.

Devant le regard interloqué de certain de ses amis, Naruto précisa.

- On était bourrés c'est vrai.

- Je croyais que t'étais mature et réfléchit .. marmonna le brun.

- Naruto réfléchit ? Ricana Neiji.

Le brun réfléchit. C'est vrai que le blond s'était énervé jusque parce qu'il l'avait bousculé dans un couloir, qu'ils s'étaient battus et couché ensembles juste après. Réfléchit ? C'est vrai que Naruto n'était pas comme ça.

- Oh ça va hein, chut toi. D'abord comment est ce que tu connais Suigetsu ?

- Je l'ai rencontré chez Sasuke. Fut la seule réponse de l'Hyuuga.

- Ah. Et c'était quand ? demanda Sasuke, les sourcils froncés.

- C'était à une réunion de famille il y a quatre ans. Juste après avoir baisé avec toi en fait. Je crois bien qu'il nous matait.

Le sujet étant clos, Gaara demanda,

- Au fait, vous sortez ce soir ?

- Pas le droit, marmonna le blond. La secrétaire nous a interdit de sorties parce que ..

Le silence s'étira ensuite un peu, attendant la réponse.

- Parce que. Conclut Naruto.

- Racontes !

- Crois moi Sakura tu n'as pas envie de savoir, vraiment pas.

- En tout cas c'est dommage, dit d'un air navré Gaara, on était censé aller dans un super bar, tu sais Naruto, celui où on est allé la dernière fois ensembles. Juste avant que tu ne viennes dans cette école.

Le blond tira une tête assez comique.

- Ah oui, je me souviens de ce bar, dit-il enfin.

Sasuke ricana mais évita cette fois le coup de coude du blond. Les autres échangèrent l'échange sans rien dire et le blond, pour changer de sujet demanda à Gaara,

- Au fait, ce n'était pas ce soir là où tu avais couché avec Kiba ?

- Tiens, c'est vrai, murmura Neiji, j'avais oublié. Après tout, on était tous plus ou moins bourrés.

- C'était juste une nuit, précisa Gaara.

- Oui mais quand même. Une fois, c'est pour l'expérience, deux fois .. on a peut être pas vraiment bien fait de les laisser ensembles, _seuls._

Il y eu un moment de silence où ils se regardèrent. Puis Neiji continua de visiter, haussant les épaules les autres le suivirent après un temps d'hésitation. Tant pis. Naruto espérait juste qu'ils aillent dans le dortoir de Suigetsu si vraiment …

**OoO**

- Tenten, tu te rends compte que ce que tu as fais est très grave ?

La jeune fille en face du directeur avait peur. Très peur. Son plan, en plus d'être un échec, avait été découvert. Mais elle ne savait pas exactement comment le directeur savait que c'était elle, donc elle décida de nier. Mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, ce fut lui qui lui parla,

- Tu sais, quand j'étais jeune, j'ai été comme toi. J'étais plein d'espoir, je n'étais pas trop désagréable à regarder et surtout, j'étais doué. Très. On me disait que je pouvais devenir le meilleur que j'avais une grande carrière devant moi. Que mes photos auraient bientôt une valeur reconnue. Un peu comme toi avec la vidéo. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

La jeune fille, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni dire, hocha hasardement la tête, pour l'encourager à continuer, et pour pouvoir réfléchir pendant ce temps à ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse, elle, pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

- Mais un jour, un nouvel élève est arrivé. Deux. C'était mes frères adoptifs. Et à partir de là, mon monde a changé. Les professeurs ne me vantaient plus tellement mes capacités, s'extasiant sur celles de mes frères. Ils étaient plus doués que moi, ils avaient plus de succès envers les filles, plus d'amis. Enfin, tu vois, ils me semblaient meilleurs que moi en tout. Ils semblaient parfaits. J'étais jaloux. Très. Mais le pire, tu vois, c'est que je ne pouvais rien faire. Ils étaient intouchables. Toujours gentils, attentionnés, ils ne prenaient pas la grosse tête même s'ils se savaient doués .. enfin, je suis sur que tu me comprends.

Tenten essaya de n'avoir aucune réaction, se demandant où est ce qu'il voulait en venir. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et semblait attendre quelques chose de sa part. Puis, il continua,

- Un jour, j'en ai eu marre. Je voulais qu'ils quittent l'école, qu'ils perdent leur talent, que je redevienne un des numéro un. Je les détestait. Cette rancœur, cette jalousie qui me rongeait et qui grandissait, je ne pouvais plus l'empêcher. Alors, .. (il eu une expression triste) il pleuvait ce jour là. Je m'en souviens très bien. J'étais amer, malgré tout mes efforts, je n'avais pas arrivé à dépasser mon plus grand frère dans un examen, étant execo avec le plus jeune. Je lui en voulait, plus que tout. Je suis passé devant la salle pour demander quelques chose à une une jeune et jolie professeur. Et, là, je les ai vu. Tout les deux, s'embrassant, mon frère et elle. J'avais enfin trouvé quelque chose pour le détruire, pour le renvoyer. Je les ai prit en photo. Plusieurs fois. Puis, il a parut remarquer le bruit du déclencheur. Il s'est tourné vers la porte et m'a vu. Je me suis enfuis puis je suis parti pour développer les fameuses photos, en ville. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me suivrait.

Tenten était à présent captivée par le récit du directeur. Mais il avait un air si triste qu'elle se doutait bien que c'était pour une leçon de morale qu'il lui racontait tout ça. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retrouver.

- Puis, soudain, alors que j'étais en train d'y aller, je l'ai entendu m'appeler. Je me suis retourné. Je l'ai vu et j'ai eu peur. Je pensais qu'il savait ce que j'allais faire, qu'il voulait m'empêcher de le faire. J'ai commencé à courir mais il me rattrapait, il était plus rapide que moi. Après, tout s'est passé très vite. Il a hurlé pour me prévenir mais c'était trop tard. Comme au ralenti, j'ai vu la voiture me foncer dessus, ou plutôt, moi traversant devant elle. Je me suis dit pendant une seconde « je suis mort ». J'ai fermé les yeux. Puis j'ai eu la sensation qu'on me poussait. Que des mains dans mon dos me projetaient plus loin. J'ai ouvert les yeux. Et c'est moi qui ai hurlé. Mon frère était étendu par terre, une immense flaque de sang autour de lui. Il m'a sauvé ce jour là, mais il a perdu la vie. Il est mort sur le coup, Tenten. Ça n'a pas était comme dans les films, où il a pu me léguer ses dernières paroles, où j'ai pu lui dire quelques mots. Non, il était déjà mort. Et moi, trempé, frigorifié, le visage couvert de larmes, j'ai compris que j'avais été un imbécile. Que je l'aimais. Je me disais que j'aurais dû mourir à sa place. Et je n'ai jamais pu lui demander pardon. Après, j'ai essayé de me tuer une fois mais sans succès. J'ai sombré dans l'alcool, la drogue. J'ai quitté l'école de mes rêves. Puis un jour, mon frère, l'autre, est venu me voir. On a beaucoup parlé. Enfin, il m'a beaucoup parlé. Et il m'a fait comprendre que si mon frère m'avait sauvé la vie au détriment de la sienne ce n'était pas pour que je la foute en l'air. Que je devais vivre, au moins pour lui. Ça a été dur. Mais j'ai repris l'école, j'ai travaillé dur et maintenant je la dirige. Et oui, c'est Konoha.

Il leva les yeux vers Tenten et lui dit,

- Ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'on fait tous des erreurs. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que c'est la fin. Il faut les rattraper, il faut passer à autre chose. Et même si je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose tout les deux ce qu'on a vécu, ce qu'on a fait, ça part du même fond.

Il y eu un silence et Tenten demanda, la voix sans émotions,

- Alors je suis renvoyée ?

- Oui, ce que tu as fais est trop grave. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que c'est la fin. Tu es jeune et tu as du talent. Mais tu devrais un peu faire le point avec toi même non ?

- Quand est ce que je dois partir ?

- Avant demain midi.

- Je partirais demain matin .. je vais préparer mes affaires.

- Tenten surtout .. n'oublies d'aller dire au revoir à tes amis et .. moi je n'ai pas pu demander pardon à mon frère. Mais toi, tu le peux.

- Je n'ai pas de frère.

- Ne sois pas insolente .. tu as compris.

- Je peux vous parler comme je le veux, je ne suis plus votre élève.

- C'est vrai .. (il eu un sourire amusé) et j'en suis désolé. Tu es un bon élément. Mais n'oublies pas ce que je viens de te dire. Tu peux demander pardon.

La brune ne répondit pas et prit la direction de la porte. Avant de partit, elle murmura suffisamment fort pour que le directeur l'entende,

- Il n'est pas mort à cause de vous .. monsieur.

Puis, elle partit, laissant le directeur seul. La secrétaire entra à son tour. Elle ne dit d'abord rien puis parut se décider et elle lui demanda,

- Monsieur le directeur .. pourquoi avez vous protégé cette élève en la renvoyant avant que Fugaku Uchiwa n'arrive ?

- Je crois que .. nous devons être miséricordieux. Mais .. ça ne vous concerne pas, mademoiselle.

Il eu un sourire et la congédia. Rougissante, Ino partit en s'excusant.

Il leva alors la tête, chose qu'il s'était interdite de faire depuis qu'il avait raconté une partie de sa vie à son ancienne élève et regarda la photographie au dessus de lui. Il murmura, comme une réponse à la question de la secrétaire,

- Pour qu'elle ne fasse pas les même erreurs que moi .. je me suis en quelque sorte racheté en faisant ça, non ? Hashirama et Tobirara ..

**OoO**

- Rentrez bien, murmura Naruto. Et buvez en pensant à moi.

- Ça marche, compte sur moi pour t'honorer et boire à ta santé des centaines de fois ce soir ! Jusqu'à être complètement bourré !

- Tu es _dé-jà _bourré Kiba. Va savoir avec quoi.

- Ho ça va le frigide. Suigetsu avait quelques bonnes bouteilles dans sa chambre .. c'était marrant.

- Hé .. tu n'étais pas censé le dire Kiba, lui dit avec un sourire alcoolisé Suigetsu, en fait c'était pas à moi.

- Alors c'était la chambre de qui ?

La question resta suspendu dans l'air. Une seconde. Puis deux. Puis trois.

- Heu .. j'espère que j'connais pas.

- Les garçons ! Vous êtes impossibles ! Kiba, on te ramène chez toi. Pas question que tu boives encore.

- Même pas une petite goutte ? Lui demanda celui-ci avec un air de chien battu. Une toute petite petite goutte ?

- Non.

Ils commencèrent, ou plutôt recommencèrent à se chamailler ensuite mais Juugo rappela calmement,

- Il faudrait mieux que vous partez, vous êtes à pieds non ?

Il y eu un nouveau silence et ils finirent par hocher la tête et saluer Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo et Suigetsu. Juugo ramena ce dernier dans sa chambre, celui-ci parlant de « petits poneys multicolores qui volaient » ou d'un « balais qui allait et venait ». Bref, autant ne pas savoir de quoi est ce qu'il parlait. Les amis de Naruto eux s'éloignèrent en riant bruyamment pour Kiba et Karin -qui semblait euphorique va savoir pourquoi- en criant pour Sakura, en riant et en disputant bien plus gentiment et doucement pour Hinata et Neiji et en suivant la marche avec un sourire bienheureux pour Gaara.

Puis, quand ils furent assez loin, le silence retomba tout d'un coup. Naruto se laissa tomber sur la poitrine du brun.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas fatigué, lui dit celui-ci.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond tout en devinant la réponse.

- Et bien … je t'ai promis quelques chose et .. il est temps.

Avec un sourire coquin, Naruto le prit par la main et rentra à l'intérieur de l'école. Dans le couloir menant à leur chambre, il fut stoppé par un torse qui se collait contre son dos et une main qui le prenait contre lui. Il sentit la bouche froide de Sasuke contre son cou, déposant des baisers et tout en soupirant d'aise, il murmura vaguement,

- Nan Sasuke pas ici .. t'as vu le scandale de ce matin … On peut pas .. Ah !

La main pâle était passée sous son t-shirt et titillait ses tétons dressés. Sasuke se délectait des petits frissons de plaisir de son amant, il passa sa main jusqu'au col du t-shirt et continua, pour arriver sur le visage. Il le tourna vers le sien et fondit sur les lèvres entrouvertes du blond. Il l'embrassa sauvagement et sentit son sexe se gonfler contre les fesses du blond. Lui aussi le sentit. Il le repoussa comme il le pouvait et partit en courant en direction de leur chambre, sachant que Sasuke le rejoindrait le plus vite possible. C'était vrai.

Mais il avait oublié que s'il était plus rapide que le brun en revanche, ouvrir la porte demandait un court temps certes mais du temps quand même.

Il s'en rappela quand il se fit brutalement plaquer dessus, une des mains de Sasuke lui emprisonnant les siennes au dessus de son crâne, ne pouvant que subir.

Il essaya un peu de se débattre mais le brun avait beaucoup plus de force que lui et lui de moins en moins de volonté .. il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses gémissements. Le brun léchait, mordait, suçait toute la surface de la peau qu'il pouvait tout en frottant son sexe contre les fesses de Naruto.

Celui-ci se cambra inconsciemment pour lui en donner l'accès. Il sentit la main du brun défaire sa ceinture pour enrouler ses doigts sur son sexe et commencer à le masturber.

Naruto hurla cette fois et sursauta quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Sasuke aussi interrompit ce qu'il faisait et ôta sa main du pantalon du blond. Tout deux n'osaient pas bouger et retenaient leur respiration. Qui se relâcha aussitôt quand il virent Juugo arrivait, un air très gêné sur le visage,

- Heu .. on entend tout .. est ce que .. vous pouvez aller dans votre heu .. dans votre chambre ? J'ai enfin réussit à coucher Suigetsu en plus, je n'aimerais pas qu'il se relève, il dirait ..

- De vous la mettre bien profond ! intervint celui-là en jaillissant brusquement de la chambre.

- .. encore des bêtises. Ho non, il s'est relevé, marmonna Juugo. Et bien .. bonne nuit, leur souhaita-t-il en emportant avec douceur un Suigetsu hilare qui répétait « Ouais, j'espère qu'elle sera bonne! »

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent, mis-gênés et amusés. Puis, avant de le brun ne l'immobilise à nouveau, le blond ouvrit la porte de la chambre rapidement et son amant s'y engouffra aussi vite, la refermant derrière eux.

Sasuke eu un sourire carnassier et s'approcha sensuellement. Naruto se retourna vers lui, ravi. Lui aussi en avait envie. Il eu un sourire qui ne le quitta plus et ôta son haut, ses yeux étant comme deux orbes hypnotisantes et ensorcelantes.. promettant une longue et torride nuit.

**OoO**

**Le lendemain, à quatorze heures**

La climatisation était à peine mise, mais c'était parfait. Les agréables sièges en cuir étaient dotés d'accoudoirs où un bouton permettait au siège de se reculer ou de s'avancer. Les hôtesses étaient toute à l'écoute des passagers, satisfaisant leur demande dans leur moindre désir.

Pourtant, Fugaku Uchiwa ne prêtait guère d'attention à tout ce luxe. Il semblait très calme mais si on regardait bien, ses doigts pianotaient furieusement sur sa cuisse. Il était en intense réflexion.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il allait allait voir son .. fils ? Et qu'est ce qui se passait réellement là bas ? Il avait besoin de savoir ..

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa femme et son fils. Celui-ci regardait d'un air distrait le paysage, ce qui laissait à penser que lui aussi réfléchissait. Sa femme, elle, montrait clairement son angoisse et sa joie, lisant un guide sur l'école de photographie où étudiait son fils. Si il était clair qu'elle ne lui avait pas posé de question de peur qu'il change d'avis mais qu'elle le ferait dès qu'ils rentreraient.

Telle était sa femme et il en était fier. La voix des hôtesse le coupa de ses réflexions.

« Mesdames, Mon sieurs, nous arriverons dans quelques instants. Veuillez ranger la tablette devant vous et redresser votre siège sil vous plait. La descente va commencer. »

**OoO**

**To be continued …**

Alors, est ce que ça vous a plu ? Sil vous plait .. revieuws !

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là .. Je vous embrasse :-)


	17. Tenten, une fille pas comme les autres

**CHAPITRE XVII**

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi ..

**Genre : **Romance, humour.

**Couple: **Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating : **M pour les lemons.

****Attention: ******Cette fiction parle d'une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, si l'idée vous dérange, vous êtes libre de quitter cette page. Sinon, amateurs de yaoi, régalez vous :-)**

**Musique:** El Tango de Roxanne

**Note : **Je vous remercie d'abord infiniment pour toute les revieuws précédents, j'ai répondu normalement à toutes. Sauf aux anonymes donc **je voulais dire à tout les anonymes un grand merci. **Et pour être honnête, j'espère que vous continuez ainsi lol. Bonne lecture.

**Interlude, « Tenten, une fille pas comme les autres »**

_Huit mois plus tôt_

-Elle ?

-Trop grosse.

-Et celle là ?

-Banale.

-Celle avec les lunettes ?

-Coincée.

Suigetsu soupira. Son ami était vraiment difficile.

-Sasuke, lui répéta-t-il, elles sont toutes à tes pieds, il serait tant de te trouver quelqu'un.

-Hn.

-Merci, ça ça m'aide beaucoup. Et .. attends! Regardes, celle là, elle est pas canon ?

Le brun leva la tête de son assiette et jeta un regard noir à son ami, ils ne pouvaient pas manger simplement en paix ? Apparemment non. Il regarda la fille que montrait le requin. Deux gros chignons, des cheveux marron et des yeux en amande marron aussi. Mais ce qui marquait chez elle, c'était qu'elle émettait une sorte de fluidité, comme si elle était constamment en mouvements.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, lâcha-t-il, espérant que son ami le laisserais tranquille.

-Tenten.

-Quoi Tenten ?

-Bin, c'est son nom.

-Ah. Ses vieux se sont arrêtés au prénom ?

-Arrêtes de ricaner Sas' ! On l'appelle comme ça, c'est tout ! Et dis moi plutôt, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

-Comment ça ?

-Pour aller la voir.

Il soupira, son ami n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

-Je ne cherche personne Sui'. Surtout pas une fille.

-C'est vrai .. toi ce serais plus .. haha, le mec là bas ?

Il tourna la tête pour voir. Hurla aussitôt,

-Suigetsu !

-Bin quoi ?

-Je ne cherche personne. Et pas quelqu'un qui se la pète en permanence, qui est imbu de soit même et qui snob tout le monde ! Comme ce sportif que tu viens de me montrer là !

-Tu sais que tu viens de te définir ? A part pour la partie sportive évidement.

-Oh ta gueule !

Sur ce, le brun se leva et emporta son plateau repas à une autre table, dans l'espoir que personne ne viendrais le déranger pour finir de manger en paix. Évidement, il ne put pas.

-Heu .. excuses moi ?

Il leva ses yeux noirs vers son interlocuteur, s'apprêtant à lui balancer quelques chose qui le ferait réfléchir avant de l'interrompre. C'était un grand roux, à l'air plutôt doux et placide.

-Quoi ?

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Hn.

L'autre s'assit simplement et commença à manger. Il ne le dérangea pas une seule fois. Étonné, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Il avait fini de manger et avait sortit une feuille. Puis, il la plia habilement et rapidement jusqu'à que ça forme un oiseau. Le brun lui demanda avant de quitter la table,

-Comment est ce que tu t'appelles ?

L'autre prit son temps pour répondre et lui sourit,

-Je m'appelle Juugo. Et toi ?

-Moi c'est Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa.

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Suigetsu regardait son ami parler avec un sourire à son nouvel ami, un géant roux du nom de .. Juugo ? C'était tout simplement trop bizarre comme nom. Et comme personne aussi. Solitaire, il ne semblait vouloir être ami avec personne. Évidement, avec Sasuke, _son_ ami, il voulait bien !

Il eu un petit mouvement rageur. Depuis la dernière fois, il devait avouer que Sasuke lui faisait un peu la gueule et il passait de plus en plus de temps avec ce Juugo.

Il était jaloux. Il était un vieil ami et il devrait être plus important pour le brun que le roux, tout fraichement rencontré, non ? Enfin. Il n'avait qu'à le prouver au ledit brun.

Mais pour ça que faire ? Sasuke avait déjà tout, argent, réputation, popularité, charisme et de très bonnes notes. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Sans exceptions.

En réfléchissant, son regard tomba sur les groupies comme ils les appelaient regarder avec des yeux admiratifs son ami. Il eu une grimace dédaigneuse, elles ne seraient jamais assez bien pour le seigneur Uchiwa ! Comme si une d'entre elle pourrait l'intéresser. Personne n'y était arrivé dans les fi.. attends attends, s'ordonna-t-il. Voilà ce que n'avait pas son ami, une relation ! Il repensa à leur conversation de deux semaines « _C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. ». _Le voilà son cadeau, la voilà sa perle rare !

_Deux jours plus tard .. _

-Heu .. excuses moi ?

La jolie fille se tourna vers lui, le regardant de ses yeux marrons. Ils étaient de la même couleur que le chocolat noir, se dit Suigetsu. De près, elle était encore plus canon. Ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés et les chignons lui allaient très bien mais il était sûr que lâchés, ils la mettait encore plus en valeur. Une lueur intelligente brillait au fond de son regard. _« Intelligente et belle, de plus elle ne se met pas trop en valeur, ce qui montre qu'elle ne se croit pas supérieure ou quoi. Elle pourrait plaire à Sasu! » _

-Oui ?

-Si tu veux sortir avec Sasuke Uchiwa, le mec là bas, je peux t'arranger le coup ! Tu veux ?

Évidement qu'elle voulait pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. Qui ne voudrait pas ? Elle sembla regarder brièvement qui c'était et se tourna vers lui,

-Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Maintenant, tu peux te pousser sil te plait ? J'ai cours.

Suigetsu faillait hurler « QUOI ». Il avait les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire pendante. Comment ? Elle ne voulait pas sortir avec _le_ mec de l'école ? Elle n'était pas ordinaire, cette fille. Elle le fixait toujours, ses yeux sombres semblant se moquer silencieusement de lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il l'empêchait toujours d'accéder où elle voulait.

-Heu .. oui. Voilà, dit-il en se sentant comme un parfait imbécile en se poussant.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et alla rejoindre ses amis, déjà dans la salle de cours. Un gros et un mec anti-sex total qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Pas de filles qui se maquillaient comme un camion volé ou de grands sportifs, play boys. Non. Mais des amis qu'elle devait aimer pour ce qu'ils étaient et non pour leur apparence ou leur réputation._ « Ce n'était vraiment pas une fille comme les autres »_, pensa à nouveau Suigetsu, une douce chaleur au cœur.

_Trois semaines plus tard .._

Suigetsu était préoccupé. Certes, il s'était réconcilié avec Sasuke et avait fait connaissance avec Juugo, qui était très gentil et doux et qu'il aimait bien finalement. Mais la belle brune ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Sasuke, il n'en avait pas eu envie. Pourtant, il lui avait toujours tout dit. Mais il ne savait pas .. cette fille l'obsédait.

Même si il en avait honte, il l'avait minutieusement observé. … Bon, d'accord, suivie, traquée, espionnée pendant des heures, dès qu'il avait du temps libre. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup, c'était vrai mais toutefois, même quand il ne la suivait pas, quand il ne la voyait pas, elle occupait presque toute ses pensées !

Ce qui passionnait le plus Suigetsu c'était le mystère autour d'elle. A l'extérieur, elle semblait cruche et naïve, sotte. Mais quand on l'observait bien, pendant longtemps, quand on la voyait seule, on se rendait bien compte qu'elle était en fait très intelligente et maligne. En tout cas, selon Suigetsu. Cette fille était une énigme. Et Suigetsu voulait la résoudre.

_Une semaine plus tard .._

-Sui', tu vas bien ?

Le requin regarda son ami un peu étonné. Il savait que Sasuke tenait à lui mais de là à lui demander à haute voix comment il allait .. ça équivalait à une grande déclaration de sa part. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air gêné, fuyant son regard et ses pommettes étaient légèrement roses. Cela fit sourire Suigetsu.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Il y eu un petit silence où le brun devait chercher ses mots puis il dit,

-Je ne te vois quasiment plus .. tu sembles sans cesse préoccupé.

Suigetsu décida d'être plus prudent lorsqu'il penserait ou .. observerait Tenten. Mais il était touché par Sasuke.

-Oui je vais bien, lui dit-il.

-Tu es sûr ?

Sasuke avait vraiment les joues roses à présent. Il était adorable. Suigetsu décida d'interrompre cette conversation autant pour lui que pour son ami,

-Pourquoi, lui demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Sui' .. soupira son ami en voulant faire passer ce soupir pour de l'agacement mais le requin savait que c'était tout autre .. Sui', répéta-t-il en marmonnant comme s'il se parlait à lui même, tu es mon ami.

.. c'était du soulagement.

_Une semaine plus tard .._

Suigetsu soupira. Il en avait assez. Assez d'être aussi obsédé par cette fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Enfin maintenant il savait beaucoup de choses sur elle. Par exemple, elle aimait manger le matin des tartines avec du beurre demi-sel et de la confiture de fraise et s'il n'y en avait pas, de la confiture de framboise. Ou encore, sa couleur préférée était le violet. Oui elle aimait les couleurs sobres et sombres. Mais pour ses photos, elle utilisait souvent le contraste ombre/lumière. Quand il repensait à tout ce qu'il savait sur elle, Suigetsu trouvait ça vraiment flippant.

Il fallait qu'il se hôte cette fille de la tête et vite. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Le requin décida d'arrêter .. tout à l'heure. Oui, il allait une dernière fois regarder cette fille puis ce serait finit. De plus c'était samedi. Il sortirait et se trouverait une fille pour passer la nuit.

Mais .. il irait la voir une dernière fois d'abord. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable et sourit. Il savait exactement où était Tenten en ce moment. Elle était dans son dortoir en train de faire ses devoirs.

Il se hâta. Discrètement, il prit le couloir du dortoir des filles menant à sa chambre. Une voix le hâla,

-Hé! Hé ! Le mec en bleu!

Il regarda à droite et à gauche mais il n'y avait que lui. Il se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait. C'était une belle fille, un genre de canon-grosse poitrine-yeux verts=super bonne selon du moins Suigetsu. Mais aussi une fille blonde, stupide et qui gloussait en permanence comme une dinde. Et cette fille s'appelait Hannah Macberry. Mais plus le fait qu'elle gloussait stupidement, c'était surtout le fait qu'elle le retardait qui l'énervait.

-Oui ? Dit-il d'une voix lugubre ne pensant qu'au temps qui passait inexorablement.

-Tu .. tu es Suigetsu non ?

-C'est mon nom.

-Ah. (elle parut déconcertée un instant par sa réponse) Tu es bien l'ami de Sasuke Uchiwa, non ?

Alors c'était ça. Une groopie. Encore.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Demanda-t-il.

-Heu .. tu sais si demai..

-Non il peut pas. Bye.

Il s'en alla le plus rapidement possible mais..

-Attend c'est important ! je veux lui dire que ..

Suigetsu fit un effort pour être poli.

-Écoutes Hannah. Mon ami Sasu est vraiment occupé. On a un truc de prévu. Un truc de mecs. Il ne peut pas et ne veux pas te voir.

La blonde eu un air adorablement déçu.

-Ah .. elle murmura. Je vois.

Elle avait l'air si triste que le requin s'en voulut un instant. Cette culpabilité partit bien vite quand elle s'écria, le visage s'éclairant,

-Une prochaine fois alors !

Il eu envie de la taper. Mais Tenten n'allait pas l'attendre. Et puis .. Hannah était blonde.

-Oui oui, dit-il précipitamment, je dois y aller salut.

Il s'en alla presque courant et arriva à _sa_ chambre. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir et il toqua. Pas de réactions. Peut être l'avait-il manqué ? Il re-toqua. Rien.

Suigetsu était d'un naturel curieux. Naturellement, il vérifia encore une fois que personne ne pourrait le voir et tourna doucement la poignée. Il entra dans la chambre.

Elle était simplement décorée mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'explorer un peu plus. Il entendit un bruit d'eau. Non .. son obsession se douchait ? Comment le requin aurait pu résister ..

Discrètement, il regarda à la dérobée par la porte restée ouverte de la salle de bain.

Les gouttelettes d'eau ruisselaient sur son corps et elles semblaient très chaudes étant donné les traces rouges qu'elles laissaient sur la peau ordinairement pêche de la jeune fille.

On ne voyait pas grand chose à son corps en lui même, la vapeur le masquant et le floutant par endroit mais on voyait qu'il était vraiment très bien proportionné.

Tenten semblait avoir une expression presque d'extase sur le visage. Une information en plus, nota-t-il dans un coin de son cerveau sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle adorait l'eau chaude.

Elle arrêta l'eau et pendant un instant Suigetsu eu vraiment peur qu'elle le découvre. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et eu honte: de quel droit l'espionnait-il jusques sous la douche ? Il décida de s'en aller et jeta un coup d'œil à Tenten pour vérifier qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il sentit aussitôt une partie de son corps se réveiller. « Et merde. »

Le savon sur le corps de la jeune fille _glissait_ sur sa peau de manière presque indécente, se promenant sur les moindres courbes de son corps. La vapeur s'évaporait et il voyait à présent Tenten en tenue d'Eve clairement. Elle avait une poitrine moyenne qui donnait envie de la caresser doucement_, _des hanches assez étroites, pas énormes mais suffisamment larges toutefois pour que les os saillent, des poignets qui donnait une impression de rigidité et un ventre plat. Des membres fins et musclés. Suigetsu risqua un coup d'œil sur son érection bien trop réveillée à son goût. Ça n'allait pas du tout .. il se décida à partir quand la jeune fille ralluma l'eau chaude pour se rincer. Il le fit le plus discrètement possible et une fois dans le couloir, il partit en courant dans l'intention de se doucher lui même le temps d'arranger _ça. _Mais une voix horriblement familière l'arrêta encore une fois et c'est avec horreur qu'il se retourna pour voir de nouveau Hannah Macberry.

-_Quoi ? _hurla-t-il presque en espérant très fort qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de son .. petit problème.

Elle parut un instant effrayé par tant d'agressivité. Elle eu soudain une expression de fragilité qui agaça plus qu'ému Suigetsu. Il devait partir et vite.

-Heu rien .. chuchota-t-elle, je voulais juste te dire .. tout à l'heure, tu as dit que Sasuke Uchiwa ne pouvait non seulement pas me voir mais en plus qu'il ne voulait pas. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

Mais quelle idiote. C'était seulement maintenant qu'elle avait analysé ce qu'il avait dit. En espérant cacher la bosse qui déformait toujours son pantalon, il se pencha.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il, plus tard.

Il s'en alla en courant, courbé en deux comme il put.

-Hé attends! L'appela la blonde, attends !

Il senti qu'on lui attrapait le bras. Puis ce fut la chute. « Et merde, pensa-t-il ». Il sentit un corps au dessus du sien. Celui de Hannah.

-Oh, dit-elle, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas .. enfin .. je ne voulais pas heu ..

Elle était écarlate et gênée. « Mignonne, se dit-il. Mais pourquoi .. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son pantalon. Au corps sur le sien. A son pantalon. « ET MERDE! »

Il n'y avait pas dix milles solutions pour se sortir de cette situation et que Hannah ne raconte pas à toutes ses amies qu'il bandait sur elle, ce qui n'était absolument pas vrai en passant. Mais ça, la blonde ne le savait pas. Il détailla rapidement son corps et ce qu'il vit lui plut. Il suffirait surement à oublier Tenten et au silence de la blonde. Il eu un sourire charmeur -emprunté à Sasuke- et se redressa.

-Tu voudrais bien te lever ou tu veux rester sur mes genoux .. Hannah ?

Elle devint pivoine.

-Non! Enfin, oui. Heu je ..

Elle se leva et Suigetsu fit de même. Puis il avança d'une démarche prédatrice vers elle et elle recula jusqu'au mur. Pourtant, le requin savait qu'elle était sous son charme. Il voyait la lueur charmée et hypnotisée dans ses yeux. Il se pencha vers elle et lui mentit à l'oreille, lui arrachant un frisson délicieux,

-Tu me demandais pourquoi Sasuke ne voulait pas te voir .. en réalité .. c'était moi qui ne voulait pas.

Sur ce, il cueillit les lèvres roses passionnément. Elle se dégagea,

-Non ! Non .. murmura-t-elle plus faiblement quand il lui caressa la joue.

-Tu ne veux pas Hannah ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse ? Que je te caresse ? Que je te prodigue du plaisir .. ?

La blonde ferma les yeux et il y vit un signal. Il l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassèrent. Il se demanda si les lèvres et les baisers de Tenten auraient la même saveur. Il fronça les sourcils et chassa cette pensée -ou essaya- de son esprit. Sa main fourragea dans les cheveux blonds, doux et bouclés. Il se demanda à nouveau si les cheveux de Tenten étaientt si fins et lisses qu'il semblait. S'énerva. Il lui caressa la poitrine. Recommença à comparer les deux corps.

-Attends, murmura la blonde.

Il s'attendit à un refus et ne comprit pas. Pourquoi ? Mais il retrouva son sourire quand elle lui dit,

-Je préfère .. ma chambre.

-Bien sûr, dit-il.

Il la suivit ensuite dans sa chambre et fut plus que comblé quand il se rendit compte qu'Hannah était bien plus expérimentée qu'elle ne le faisait penser. Mais jusque dans les méandres les plus profonds du plaisir, il ne put oublier la jolie brune ...

**To be continued ..**

**J'espère que cet interlude vous a plut, ce sera le seul sur la relation SuiTen « dans le passé. » Est ce que c'est vraiment bizarre de s'arrêter là et de sauter l'étape où ils se mettent ensembles? Merci de me le dire afin de _peut être _réviser mon choix de finir « le passé SuiTen ». Au prochain chapitre, il y aura LE point final sur leur relation (dans le présent donc).**

**A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! (une petite revieuw ?)**

**PS: Suigetsu dit que Hannah est blonde et qu'elle est stupide « pour ça » mais .. que les blonds ne le prennent pas mal je ne le pense pas ! Je suis moi même blonde U_U**


	18. A chaque fin, un commencement

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Kishimoto, et heureusement vu l'usage que j'en ferais s'ils m'appartenaient... je vous laisse imaginer ;-).

**Genre : **Romance, humour.

**Couple: **Naruto x Sasuke puis en secondaire, il faut le nommer quand même: Suigetsu x Tenten.

**Rating : **M (lemons!)

****Attention: ******Cette fiction parle d'une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, si l'idée vous dérange, vous êtes libre de quitter cette page. Sinon, amateurs de yaoi, régalez vous comme moi je me régale à écrire:-)**

**Note :** Désolée pour mon grand retard. J'ai des tonnes d'excuses mais ce n'est pas pour les lire que vous êtes là n'est-ce-pas ? Sachez que j'ai réécrit ce chapitre au moins trois fois et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. Laissez moi vos avis sil vous plait,

**« A chaque fin un commencement »**

Tenten était prête. Enfin. Elle avait fait ses bagages, rangé sa chambre. Elle était prête. Elle allait partir. Elle n'en était pas attristé, pas même un pincement au cœur. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était glacé, pétrifié. Elle ne ressentait rien si ce n'est ce grand vide dans la poitrine. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était aussi vide que sa chambre. Et ce détachement lui convenait très bien. Avec toujours cette impression d'être un fantôme, elle prit sa valise et ouvrit la porte. Mais avant de partir et d'abandonner complètement qui elle avait été, elle se remémora les souvenirs de cette pièce. Son regard tomba sur un endroit particulier.

Le lit. Elle se souvint. Serra les dents en sentant la nostalgie l'envahir.

_Et elle défit ses cheveux, les laissant tomber en cascade sur son dos. Sourit. Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle ôta son haut lentement. Il se leva et embrassa sa nuque et elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Soupira. Soupirèrent de bien être ensembles par la suite._

Elle pensa à ce qui l'avait conduit à sa relation avec Suigetsu. Au commencement, à l'embranchement d'un couloir.

_-Tu es Tenten. _

_Elle croisa un regard bleu._

_-Oui ? Hasarda-t-elle._

_-Je .. je suis Suigetsu, tu te souviens de moi ?_

_-Heu .. elle fronça les sourcils. Non, désolée._

_Bien sûr que si elle s'en souvenait, c'était l'idiot d'ami de Uchiwa Sasuke. Elle tourna les talons, elle n'avait pas le temps de .._

_-Attends! _

_Il saisit son bras. _

_-Tu fais quelques chose ce soir ? On est samedi et .._

_.. de s'amuser._

_-Et c'est non le coupa-t-elle._

_A son grand étonnement, il prit un air de chien battu. Elle éclata de rire. Puis, après tout, se dit-elle, si il la faisait rire en quelques secondes, pourquoi pas._

_-Ok. Mais c'est toi qui payes tout._

_Le regard étonné et reconnaissant qu'il avait eu lui avait fait esquissé un sourire._

Elle ne se souvenait que de bribes de la suite, de danse, d'un peu d'alcool, d'une boîte ouverte à toutes les sexualités, à un barman qui lui avait demandé si elle était vierge. Elle lui avait balancé sa vodka dans la tête. Il s'était excusé … et avait tenu une distance respectueuse entre elle et lui après. Mais elle se souvint de s'être amusée et surtout de la façon dont la soirée avait terminée.

_Ils sortirent de la boîte et arrivèrent en courant et en riant devant le portail de Konoha. Il toqua à la grille. Elle sourit et mit un doigt sur sa bouche,_

_-Chuuut. On a pas le droit d'être là à cette heure._

_Il ne répondit pas mais avait un air étrangement ému sur le visage._

_-Tu es belle sous les rayons de la lune, avait-il murmuré. Tu rayonnes tant que tu éclipses cet astre lunaire._

_Puis il prit sa main toujours posée sur sa bouche et la porta à ses lèvres. Tenten n'osait pas bouger. Il avait un air si vulnérable sur le visage, un air si … amoureux. Elle sentit quelques chose se briser en elle et elle le prit dans ses bras, doucement, pour ne pas le briser à son tour. Il avait levé la tête et l'avait embrassé. D'un baiser si doux que Tenten s'était sentie fondre dans ses bras._

Tenten toucha ses lèvres et regarda le lit vide, froid. Il ne l'embrasserait plus jamais, jamais plus il ne caresserait sa peau, jamais plus il ne lui dirait ô combien elle était belle. Tout était fini .. elle laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue et se rappela un diction que lui avait enseigné sa grand mère _« On ne se rend vraiment compte de l'amour que l'on porte à nos proches que lorsqu'on l'on est sur le point de les perdre ou que l'on les a déjà perdus. »_ Sa grand-mère avait raison.

Elle devait faire quelques chose avant de partir .. elle s'assit sur une chaise et sortit un papier de sa poche et un stylo. Elle essaya de transmettre ce qu'elle ressentait dans ce au revoir, de dire tout ce qu'elle voulait dire mais n'y arriva pas. Elle eu l'impression que même pas un millième de ce doux et cruel sentiment qu'était l'amour ne transparaissait sur ce bout de papier. Que seules ses larmes tombée sur la lettre étaient ce qu'il verrait. Mais enfin, ça ferait l'affaire, elle avait déjà trop tardé. Et de toute façon, Suigetsu recommencerait lui, à aimer. L'image de lui embrassant un garçon hier ne la quittait pas. Quand elle était venue tout lui dire, quand elle avait pu rassembler suffisamment de courage pour ça. Ce baiser pouvait très bien avoir une explication mais elle s'en moquait. Peu importait. Il recommencerait à aimer et aimerait une meilleure personne qu'elle. Qui le rendra heureux. Qui lui dira « je t'aime ». Qui le couvrira de cadeaux, qui affichera leur relation, lui le prendra dans ses bras, qui n'aura pas peur de rester dormir avec lui. Qui le couvrira d'une couverture quand il aura froid. Mais, se dit-elle soudainement, qui était-elle, elle, pour l'empêcher d'avancer ? Pour l'empêcher de vivre cet amour au plus vite, de guérir de son départ ? Il fallait mieux, se dit-elle en serrant de toute ses forces dans sa main sa lettre, il fallait mieux qu'il … ne sache … rien. Se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler, elle prit la lettre et la déchira en le plus de morceaux qu'elle le pouvait, avant de fermer la porte et de prendre sa valise, disant adieu à son ancienne vie, le corps secoué par les larmes.

**OoO**

Suigetsu se leva, un mal de tête effroyable le faisant se recoucher presque aussitôt. Il n'aurait pas dû autant boire avec Kiba hier ! Il devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup le meilleur ami de Naruto, peut être parce qu'il lui ressemblait un peu. Et puis, il l'avait soutenu hier. Il l'avait comprit, aidé. Quand il lui avait parlé de son amour à sens unique, de sa Tenten qui en aimait un autre, qui se détruisait .. de son malheur dissimulé et de sa tristesse, il avait sourit, l'avait serré dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé tendrement et longuement, comme un gage d'amitié, comme un réconfort. Il avait séché ses larmes et avait dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'une bonne bouteille. Et puis, les choses s'étaient enchaînées. Les bouteilles aussi. Kiba l'avait écouté, rit avec lui, ils avaient parlé de choses intimes d'eux, qu'ils taisaient même à leurs plus proches amis. De leurs doutes, de leurs convictions, de leur plus grandes hontes, joies .. ils avaient pansé mutuellement leurs plaies tout en buvant et avaient fini complètement bourrés. Mais ça lui avait fait du bien.

Il se leva une main sur le crâne et alla chercher une aspirine dans la salle de bain. Il prit avec un verre d'eau et jeta un regard à son reflet dans la glace. Il n'avait pas fière allure. Le fait que Kiba devait être pareil que lui le fit ébaucher un sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale: 13h20. Et merde. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'était pas endormi avant le petit matin cette nuit.

Il s'habilla d'un débardeur noir assez moulant. Il enfila une veste violette fourré et un pantalon noir. Il ajouta une chaine en argent servant uniquement à la décoration dessus et se regarda, c'était mieux. Il était même bien fringué, mettant les couleurs qui lui allait le mieux, faisant ressortir la couleur pâle de sa peau, ce n'était pas du blanc comme son meilleur ami, pur et laiteux, c'était un blanc fantomatique. Tout mettait en valeur cette peau mais pas seulement, ça faisait ressortit ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux mauves qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Ça mettait même en valeur ses profondes cernes. Un très bon choix en somme.

Tenten oubliera peut être celui qu'elle aimait en le voyant. Il avait comprit qu'il était profondément amoureux d'elle. Et il savait qu'une part de la jeune fille l'aimait aussi. Il pourrait l'inviter quelques part et lui faire part de ses sentiments même si il savait pertinemment qu'elle voyait très bien à travers lui. C'était le week-end, il sortait de toute façon. Lui n'était pas enfermé comme son ami ! La punition devrait être levée, d'ailleurs se dit-il. Il irait en parler pour lui au dirlo. A près tout, le vieux l'aimait bien, comme tout les étudiants d'ailleurs. Il ressemblait à un grand-père bienveillant.

Il sortit de sa chambre presque en courant, le coeur battant. Il hésita à toquer devant la porte de Tenten. Puis ouvrit la porte doucement, n'entendant aucun bruit n'en provenir … c'était assez étrange. Peut être était-elle sortie ? Il ouvrit la porte. Laissa tomber son sac sur le sol. Il tomba avec un bruit sourd mais Suigetsu ne l'entendit pas, trop tétanisé par ce que la chambre vide de celle qu'il aimait voulait dire. Il remarqua des bouts de papier par terre. Presque frénétiquement, il recolla les morceaux et finit par avoir une lettre. Il reconnut l'écriture de Tenten. Son nom. Il la lu, les mains tremblantes,

_« Cher Suigetsu, _

_Toi qui m'aimait, sans que j'en ai jamais su la raison. Toi, mon amant et pourtant si loin de moi! Tu [Partie illisible] de moi. Et moi, les seules choses de toi que je savais, c'était les analyses que j'avais faites sur toi, je n'avais jamais prit le temps de vraiment te connaître. Mais j'ai compris que les personnes ne se résument pas à des calculs et observations._

_Je ne t'avais pas jugé assez intelligent pour comprendre qui j'étais réellement mais tu as été plus perspicace que je ne le pensais. Tu as raison, je suis amoureuse. Et j'avais renié cet amour, le prenant pour de la haine. Il n'y avait qu'amour et surtout, jalousie. Moi qui me pensait intelligente, je n'ai même pas réussit à m'analyser moi même! [partie illisible]_

_Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, Suigetsu. Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que tu le penses peut être. Peut être que tu ne le penses pas. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je n'arrive plus à analyser, comme avant. J'ai perdu une partie de moi même dans cette histoire. Dans l'histoire que j'ai crée. _

_C'est moi qui ai fait la vidéo de tes amis. C'est moi qui l'ai posté. Et j'ai fait quelque chose d'autre aussi. Quelque chose que je n'aurais préféré n'avoir pas fait. J'ai peur, mais pas pour moi. J'ai peur pour celui que j'ai inconsciemment aimé, ce que j'ai fais va surement lui faire beaucoup de mal. Il va souffrir, ils vont souffrir tout deux encore par ma faute, je le sens. Alors sil te plait, protèges les. Je te l'ai écrit, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Alors, oublies moi. Je m'en vais, Suigetsu, je suis renvoyée. Je suis en train de changer toutefois je le sens. Je pense que ça me fait peur. Je t'aime. Au revoir, adieu mon amour._

_Tenten_

On dit que lorsque quelqu'un se trouve devant une telle situation, avant même que son cerveau ne puisse trouver une réponse émotionnelle, il disjoncte. Et bien c'est ce que fit Suigetsu. Il tomba par terre, se serra dans ses bras et laissa ses larmes couler. Tenten l'aimait … elle le quittait. Elle avait fait du mal à ses amis mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait en ce moment était « Tenten .. comment as-tu pu me quitter, sans même venir me dire au revoir en face ? »

**OoO**

-Nous vous attendions monsieur Uchiwa, madame, jeune homme. Votre fils peut être sorti à cette heure dans le parc mais sinon, il doit être dans sa chambre.

-Bien, je vais aller voir. Où se situe-t-elle ?

-Heu .. c'est dans ce bâtiment, répondit la secrétaire en montrant du doigt le bâtiment blanc. Et c'est la chambre tout au bout du couloir. Voulez-vous que je vous ..

-Je vous remercie mais c'est une histoire de famille. Nous trouverons.

-Oh. Dans ce cas, bonnes .. retrouvailles.

Il ne la remercia pas et enleva ses lunettes noires, puis dit à sa famille,

-Allons-y.

Sa femme tritura ses mains et sourit discrètement. Son fils leur emboîta le pas, un air énigmatique sur le visage.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs à la recherche de la chambre de Sasuke et croisèrent à leur grande surprise Suigetsu. Il avait le teint pâle et ne semblait pas aller très bien. En fait, il avait l'air de quelqu'un sur le point d'aller se pendre. Mais ça, Fugaku Uchiwa n'en avait que faire. Il n'était pas venu pour ça.

-Suigetsu ? L'appela-t-il, tout de même.

Celui-ci releva la tête, il avait de grandes cernes et les yeux rougis. Il émanait un tel état de fragilité que sa femme le salua et lui demanda comment est-ce qu'il allait. Il lui répondit par un pauvre sourire et dit,

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Nous venons voir Sasuke pour …commença le père.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rien dire devant sa femme et son fils. Mais Suigetsu avait froncé les sourcils avant de les écarquiller, l'air de comprendre une chose qui leur échappé. Il marmonna étrangement,

-Tenten .. qu'as tu encore fait ?

-Pardon ? Demanda le maître de la maison Uchiwa.

Il relava la tête et dit précipitamment,

-Rien, c'est rien. Heu … Sasuke … je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Il est puni, il doit être dans sa chambre … il n'a pas le droit de sortir.

-Comment ça _puni_ ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait ? Demanda madame Uchiwa, se précipitant sur le jeune homme, ses yeux lançant des éclairs invisibles. Vous avez _encore _fait des bêtises ? Mis le feu aux toilettes ? Non mais vous imaginez ? Ça pourrait faire les gros titres « Le fils Uchiwa met le feu aux toilettes de son école » ! Et la réputation Uchiwa ? Vous y pensez ? Bandes d'inconscients !

Elle secouait maintenant avec beaucoup de volonté et de force le jeune homme, comme s'il était responsable. « Si elle savait », pensa-t-il.

-Heu … ne pu-t-il que dire, ayant oublié avec les années la mère de Sasuke. Un vrai volcan quand il s'agissait de sa famille.

-Il nous expliquera ça plus tard … dit Fugaku, coupant court aux investigations de sa femme et aidant Suigetsu.. Allons-y.

**OoO**

**Toque toque**

-Oui ? Dit Naruto.

Il alla ouvrir. C'était vraiment étrange, pensa-t-il, que l'on toque à la porte sans entrer. Ça ne devait pas être un étudiant, cela il en était certain. Mais … il ne se serait jamais attendu à _ça_.

-Oui ? Répéta-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Puis il_ les vit_. Trois visages, si proches de Sasuke. Trois visages, dont il su aussitôt l'identité. Mais un seul attira réellement son attention. Un visage froid et dur, une aura sombre l'entourant, appartenant à un homme dont son amant lui avait raconté tant de mal, un visage qui l'avait tant blessé, si bien que les vieilles blessures qu'il avait infligé étaient ressorties il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

-Je suis Fugaku Uchiwa, voici ma femme et mon fils. Nous venons voir Sasuke.

… Et la terreur, vint aussitôt.

**To be continued …**

**Bien ? S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'encouragements … Promis, la suite viendra plus vite que la dernière fois. J'ai même hâte de l'écrire. A ****bientôt**** !**


	19. Un Uchiwa ne supplie pas

**CHAPITRE XIX**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Kishimoto. Qui veut racheter qui ? Perso, j'achèterais bien Tonton.

**Genre : **Romance, humour.

**Couple: **Naruto x Sasuke puis en secondaire, il faut le nommer quand même: Suigetsu x Tenten.

**Rating : **M (lemons!)

****Attention: ******Cette fiction parle d'une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, si l'idée vous dérange, vous êtes libre de quitter cette page. Sinon, amateurs de yaoi, régalez vous comme moi je me régale à écrire:-)**

**Note :** Lemon dans ce chapitre, il est en italique pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,

Naruto ne su comment il arriva à articuler cette phrase, la peur, l'appréhension et aussi de l'excitation lui serrant la gorge,

-Il n'est pas là.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Devant lui était le père de Sasuke, sa mère et son frère. Et celui qu'ils étaient venu chercher n'était pas là. Mais pas pour bientôt. Sasuke serait là dans peu de temps. Il était juste allé demander l'autorisation de sortie pour tout les deux. Tout était une question de minutes …

-Et bien, dit Fugaku, nous allons patienter. Il ne devrait plus tarder n'est-ce-pas ? Ajouta-t-il en regardant Naruto dans les yeux.

… et l'homme devant lui le savait. Et il savait aussi qui il était. Il savait tout. Cela, Naruto en était persuadé. Mais lui aussi savait qui ils étaient.

-Venez donc vous asseoir, dit-il.

Quand tous s'assirent, la douce mère et aimante qui avait tout de même laissé son mari jeter son fils à la porte, le frère énigmatique, le génie, la fierté de la famille qui couchait à droite à gauche et le père, maître de la maison Uchiwa et de la situation. Et lui, l'étranger dans cette famille, le colocataire, l'ami et l'amant de leur fils se sentait particulièrement mal. Il avait l'impression qu'un combat était sur le point de débuter, où il était seul contre des loups rusés et affamés. Il n'avait pas tort.

-Alors, demanda le frère, qui êtes-vous ?

Et ça venait tout juste de commencer.

**OoO**

Ainsi donc, c'était lui. Fugaku Uchiwa l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Le blondinet de la vidéo. Naruto Uzumaki. L'amant de son fils et un suspect potentiel pour « anonyme ». Il avait l'air apeuré. Ainsi donc Sasuke lui avait parlé d'eux. De lui. Il savait. Et Fugaku décida de le tester.

-Alors, demanda Itachi à sa place, qui êtes-vous ?

Fugaku observait avec une attention le comportement du blond. Une expression assez nerveuse passa sur ses traits et il dit avec un sourire crispé,

-Je … je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Je partage la chambre de votre fils. Et je suis son … ami.

Il demanda nerveusement après une courte pause,

-Vous voulez à boire ?

-Un verre d'eau ne serait pas de refus, acquiesça Fugaku.

-Moi aussi sil vous plait, demanda sa femme.

Itachi secoua négativement la tête et regarda son père dans les yeux une fraction de secondes, une fraction lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait très bien comprit son jeu et que lui même allait y participer. Fugaku sourit. Parmi ce qu'il préférait faire, démolir les gens était une des choses dans lesquelles il était le plus doué. Et c'était le meilleur moyen de mieux les connaître. Il allait voir de quoi était fait Naruto Uzumaki.

**OoO**

Pourquoi est-ce-que Sasuke ne revenait pas ? Se demanda pour la énième fois Naruto tout en remplissant deux verres d'eau. Il décida de s'en remplir un également. Au début, il voulait qu'il revienne le plus tardivement possible mais maintenant … il s'interrompit brusquement. Il était en train de craquer au bout seulement de quelques phrases. Ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner. Certes, ses gens semblaient être experts en manipulation mais lui aussi savait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Même s'il savait que rentrer dans leur jeu était une très mauvaise idée. Pourtant, il le fit tête baissée.

-Voilà, dit-il en amenant les verres sur la table.

Il but une longue gorgé et regarda Fugaku Uchiwa dans les yeux. La mère de Sasuke, elle, buvait son verre à toute vitesse. Voyant qu'il la regardait, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Puis son regard descendit. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Elle dit,

-Êtes vous l'amant de mon fils ?

Il s'étouffa presque avec son verre. Regarda ce qu'elle regardait. Vit les suçons. Comprit.

-Répondez. Ordonna-t-elle, un air menaçant sur le visage.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je … je partage la chambre de Sasuke et je suis son … ami.

-Un ami qui partage son lit ? Dit Fugaku aussitôt, de sa voix la plus froide tout en était indéniablement amusé, regardant dans les yeux Naruto.

Celui-ci rougit et se mordit la lèvre. Sa femme, elle, avait une expression très concentrée et les pommettes rosies et son fils … avait une expression amusée, pareil à ce que le maître Uchiwa ressentait. Mais comment celui-ci aurait pu se douter de la réponse du blond ?

Car Naruto eu un sourire,

-En effet, c'est vrai, pourquoi le cacher. Surtout à vous. Vous me prenez dans vos bras beau papa ?

**OoO**

Itachi ricana discrètement. Son père s'était frigorifié, pire qu'un glaçon. Finalement, ce serait bien plus amusant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

-Beau … papa ? Dit celui-ci d'un air décomposé.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais ce fut sa mère qui s'écria,

-Vous allez vous … Mon fils va … vous … enfin vous … vous allez vous marier ? Parvient-elle enfin à dire.

Son « gendre » rougit et bafouilla,

-Heu non! Je voulais juste dire que …

Maintenant c'était à son tour, se dit Itachi. Il sourit d'un air méprisant et prit la parole,

-Je m'en doutais. Ce n'est pas sérieux maman. Pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour ça, regardez le … juste de quoi s'acheter un jean. Même si mon petit frère est homosexuel, il a un minimum de... goût (il regarda avec une grimace simulée l'Uzumaki de haut en bas). Vous me pensez pas ?

**OoO**

Le connard. Naruto supportait de moins en moins cette famille de fous. Non mais de quel droit cet … Itachi se permettait de le regarder ainsi! C'est ainsi qu'il ignora soigneusement la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de faire profil bas et dit,

- … Et bien peut être mais moi si j'avais un fils, je ne l'aurais jamais mis à la porte.

Et là Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait dépassé les limites. La mère eu un air choqué et le père un air dur puis neutre, la même expression de Sasuke lorsqu'il était contrarié. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de rétorquer avec un sourire glacial,

-Et bien vous n'en avez pas. Et étant donné votre orientation sexuelle pour la moins réprouvante des mœurs, vous n'en aurez sûrement jamais. Alors, je penses que vous pouvez nous disposer de vos leçons de morale.

Naruto ne rétorqua pas et se tu, ses yeux bleus et graves dans ceux du maître Uchiwa. La famille Uchiwa s'était tu aussi. La conversation s'était close, mais la tension dans l'air était encore lourde de tension. Et les doigts pianotant sur la table de Itachi était pour le moins stressants.

**OoO**

-Et bien … je trouve que votre punition est largement exécutée. C'est à se demander pourquoi mademoiselle Ino a été si sévère … pour un simple retard à un examen médical. Enfin, dit le directeur en levant les mains, jeune homme, votre punition est levée. Vous préviendrez votre camarade, je compte sur vous.

Sasuke eu un sourire satisfait.

-Merci monsieur, dit-il en se levant, toujours un sourire collé sur le visage.

Il se leva et prit la direction de son dortoir. La punition levée, il pourrait sortir ce soir … peut être avec les amis de Naruto pourquoi pas. Il les avait trouvé bruyants et fatigants à la limite de l'insupportable mais il devait avoué qu'il s'était bien amusé avec eux. Et puis … il pourrait avoir la même nuit que la dernière. Il eu un sourire en y repensant,

_Ses lèvres déjà meurtries par les baisers rencontrèrent les siennes encore une fois. Une langue demanda gentiment l'accès à sa bouche et il l'ouvrit en poussant un soupir de contentement. Il avait beau avoir mal partout, ne plus arriver à s'asseoir, il se sentait vraiment bien, dans une bulle de bien être. Il enfouit un de ses mains dans les sombres et si doux cheveux de son amant. Caressa de l'autre le creux de ses reins, savourant la friction de leurs deux corps. La sueur au cours de la nuit avait tracé un fil humide et intime sur leurs peaux, si dissemblables de couleur. Ils étaient comme en transe et ne parvenaient plus à s'arrêter de ressentir le besoin profond d'être l'un dans l'autre, le plaisir comme une drogue les submergeant._

Un élève près de lui le regarda étrangement, une certaine rougeur aux joues. Ça n'en finissait pas … Sasuke soupira. Depuis son « coming-out », tout le monde avait changé de comportement à son égard. On ne se poussait plus toujours sur son passage, une certaine partie de son fan-club l'avait délaissé, vite à nouveau remplit par d'autres membres, trouvant sa relation avec Naruto « trop chou ». Trop …. chou …

_-Putain, baises moi._

_Naruto lui baisa frénétiquement la nuque en guise de réponse, la marquant, la rendant presque entièrement rouge, les suçons s'ajoutant à ceux de la veille, à ceux de la nuit. Le brun grogna impatiemment à son oreille et ajouta,_

_-J'en peux plus …_

_Naruto sourit contre sa peau et lui glissa à l'oreille,_

_-Mais à tes ordres._

_Il le retourna doucement sur le ventre. Puis il effleura de ses doigts la cambrure de son dos et remonta jusqu'à la nuque blanche, suivant la colonne vertébrale et Sasuke savait qu'il appréciait chaque frisson que ses gestes déclenchaient. Il y en avait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de frisson, tant que le brun pensa qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il gémit alors que Naruto s'enfonçait en lui, la douleur passée outre depuis longtemps._

Mais le pire, pensa Sasuke en lançant un regard noir à l'étudiant -regard qui n'eût pour effet que de faire rougir un peu plus ledit étudiant d'ailleurs- étaient que presque tout les homos du bahut le regardait à présent comme une friandise, lui ou Naruto. Des serviettes en cours de sport dans les vestiaires tombaient « par hasard » devant eux et ils avaient reçu des capotes sous leur porte accompagné d'un mot « Pour nuits sauvages. ». Naruto était certain qu'elle venait de l'infirmière, et en voyant son air pervers reluquant les fesses d'étudiants faisant leur jogging ce matin, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Mais bon, il ne se plaignait pas, elles leur avait bien servi …

_Naruto frissonnait et avait agrippé les draps avec force, si bien que ses jointures étaient translucides. Sasuke sentit une bouffée de chaleur intense le submerger en le voyant si abandonné à lui, au plaisir. Le blond accéléra ses mouvements et s'enfonça au plus profond de lui et lui aussi s'abandonna complètement au plaisir charnel. Il cambra le dos qui se tendit brusquement et poussa un premier cri rauque quand sa prostate fut touchée._

_-Oh putain oui … murmura-t-il, le souffle erratique._

_Son amant respirait vite, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque l'excitant davantage. Il sentait sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement alors qu'à chaque coup de rein, il pilonnait violemment sa prostate, leurs cris emplissant la pièce._

Mais tout n'était pas si rose. On les insultait, ils avaient même reçu le matin même une lettre de menace. Naruto avait pâli alors il lui avait arraché des mains avant de la déchirer. Le blond lui avait lancé un regard si reconnaissant qu'il s'était senti rosir. Mais juste un peu. Ça lui arrivait un peu plus fréquemment ses derniers temps. Mais c'était vrai que c'était aussi doux avec Naruto, malgré leur relation explosive.

-Sasuke !

_Le blond noua maladroitement les doigts pâles aux siens. Sasuke se sentait monter de plus en plus haut alors qu'à son oreille, Naruto lui murmurait des mots incompréhensibles. Tout deux étaient perdus dans ce déluge de sensations, il ne leur restait plus que leurs odeurs mêlées, leurs corps emboîtés, leurs cris qui se répondaient. Puis la jouissance vint, si brutalement et intensément que Naruto poussa un long cri qui se répercuta dans la pièce et qu'il tomba violemment en tremblant sur Sasuke qui se déversa lui aussi à ce contact. _

_Naruto se mit à côté de lui, la respiration tremblante. _

_-Waouh, souffla-t-il._

_Sasuke acquiesça et eu un rire fatigué. Il demanda,_

_-A ton avis, il est quelle heure ? _

_-Je sais pas, pourquoi ? Demanda en fronçant les sourcils Naruto, surprit._

_-Pour savoir combien de fois on peut encore recommencer, répondit le brun aussitôt._

_Le blond eu un sourire mais secoua la tête négativement. _

_-Pas question, souffla-t-il. Je vais finir par m'écrouler de fatigue, si ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire._

_-Naruto .._

_Mais il le coupa, amusé,_

_-Même si tu me supplies._

_Mais Sasuke ricana, du ricanement qui lui était si propre et se positionna à quatre pattes sur lui et lui embrassa le cou, ses mains descendant sur son torse, caressa et pinçant sensuellement la peau halée._

_-Non, non,non et encore non, murmura Naruto, commençant malgré lui à haleter à nouveau. _

_Sasuke ricana encore une fois et murmura à l'oreille du blond, lui arrachant un frémissement,_

_-Comme si c'était du style des Uchiwa de supplier._

_Il descendit ensuite sous le drap et sa langue arracha des gémissement incontrôlés à Naruto qui abandonna encore une fois toute résistance. Pour replonger dans les abysses du plaisir quelques minutes plus tard … _

-Sasuke !

Il se retourna et vit Suigetsu qui courait vers lui, la respiration sifflante. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Sasuke le trouva si fatigué qu'il demanda aussitôt,

-Sui', est-ce-que ça va ?

-Sasuke … lui dit celui-ci, complètement paniqué, ta famille … ton père est là !

Sasuke laissa échapper son portable de ses mains et dit, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité,

-Quoi ?

-Ils sont dans ta chambre … j'ai essayé de te prévenir mais tu étais introuvable !

-Ils ?

-Ton père, ta mère et Itachi, je les ai vu tout à l'heure.

-Bordel de merde … marmonna-t-il avant de partir en courant.

-Hé Sasuke attends ! Dit Suigestu derrière lui, ton portable !

Sasuke ne se retourna pas. Et son ami pria de toutes ses forces pour que ça aille bien. Tout en sachant que c'était impossible. Et que personne ne sortirait indemne de cette histoire … C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée.

**OoO**

Fugaku Uchiwa était sur le point de regarder sa montre -si chère qu'on ne pouvait décemment la qualifier de simple montre- quand la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée. Et son fils apparut. Il avait un air étonné et furieux sur le visage, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Et puis, il abandonna toute expression en les voyant et Fugaku su que son fils lui avait manqué. C'était un Uchiwa, un vrai. Et il allait lui rappeler.

-Bonjour mère, Itachi. Père, ajouta Sasuke froidement, qu'est-ce-qui me vaux le déplaisir de votre visite ?

-Sasuke, dit Fugaku, calmes toi et assis toi.

Son jeune fils lui lança un regard furieux avant de s'exécuter. Mais là, à la grande surprise de Fugaku il ne s'assit pas en face de lui. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son amant blond, que le maître de la main Uchiwa avait complètement oublié, et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens sur la table avec un regard désolé. Fugaku haussa un sourcil. Son fils était un … sentimental ? En tout cas, le blond ne pouvait pas rester.

-Et si vous nous laissiez en famille jeune homme ? Lui dit-il, ce n'était pas une question.

-En plus de me mettre à la porte, tu veux mettre mon copain à la porte de sa propre chambre ? Dit son fils. C'est hors de question qu'il parte. Naruto reste.

Mais le blond secoua la tête doucement,

-Sasuke … ton père a raison. C'est une histoire qui ne me concerne pas, c'est une histoire de famille. Je vais voir Suigetsu si il est là. Tu sais où me trouver.

Fugaku sourit. Le jeune homme semblait avoir plus atteint par leur conversation qu'il ne le laissait penser. Son sourire s'effaça vite quand ce même jeune homme se pencha sur son fils et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Il bouillit tout d'un coup d'une rage mal contenue. Les deux amants s'en rendirent compte et alors que Naruto fermait porte, son fils lui dit,

-Et bien père … je suis homosexuel, vous n'avez pas oublié pourquoi est-ce-que vous m'avez mis à la porte, si ?

-C'est de cela que je voulais discuter avec toi, lui dit-il doucement, se calmant, Sasuke … nous aimerions que tu reviennes à la maison.

**Pour les encouragements, menaces de mort, plaintes et autres, c'est le petit bouton que tout le monde connait si bien, à la grande joie des auteurs de fanfictions. Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.**


	20. Le calme après la tempête

**CHAPITRE XX**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Kishimoto.

**Attention**: Cette fiction parle d'une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, si ça vous rebute, ce n'est pas pour vous. Les autres, bienvenue !

**Note : **Le vingtième chapitre … ça fait beaucoup. Je sens qu'inéluctablement, on se rapproche de la fin. J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop cliché. J'ai essayé d'en faire le moins possible. Bonne lecture,

-Vous voulez … que quoi ?

-Cette plaisanterie a assez duré. Il est temps de rentrer avec nous.

Sasuke gardait le silence, n'ayant pas l'air d'y croire. Il regarda alternativement les membres de sa famille. Ils avaient l'air sincères.

-Sasuke … dit sa mère doucement, viens je t'en prie. Nous sommes ta famille.

-Une famille qui m'a jeté à la porte ! Répondit-il hargneusement en regardant son père.

-Allons Sasuke, dit celui-ci, ne fait pas l'enfant. Oublions le passé.

Sasuke allait de surprises en surprises. Il demanda doucement,

-Alors comme ça … vous reconnaissez votre faute ? Vous reconnaissez, enchaîna-t-il en regardant son père dans les yeux, que me jeter à la porte était injuste ?

-J'estime en effet y avoir été un peu fort mais c'était justifié.

-_Un peu fort ? Justifié ?_ S'exclama soudainement le benjamin de la famille, vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça ! Je ne suis pas un jouet que l'on jète dès que l'on se rend compte qu'il n'est pas ce que l'on en attendait pour le reprendre ensuite. Ce n'est pas aussi simple !

Il inspira profondément et ses mèches encres lui chatouillèrent la nuque.

-J'attends des excuses, dit-il enfin.

-Pardon ?

-Je crains de ne jamais pouvoir vous pardonner ce que vous avez fait si vous ne vous excusez pas. Père.

Son père le regarda froidement.

-Si tu reviens à la maison Sasuke, il y aura des règles à respecter. Si tu les respecte … je pourrais te pardonner. Et seulement alors je te présenterais des excuses pour t'avoir banni de la famille au lieu d'avoir essayé de te raisonner.

-_Me_ pardonner ? _Me_ raisonner ? Des règles ? S'exclama le brun. Comme lesquelles ? Ne plus jamais parler de ce que je suis devant vous ? Cacher mes amants dans le placard si luxueux de la maison pour les faire ensuite sortir par la fenêtre ?

Sa mère mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son hoquet et ses rougeurs. Sasuke vit le regard de son père se faire encore plus froid et ses yeux se plisser furieusement,

-Non Sasuke tu n'auras pas à faire ça. Car plus jamais, je ne veux que tu aies d'amants. Plus jamais, tu ne devras parler de ton immonde mode de vie. _Jamais_, tu n'entends ?

-_Mode de vie_ ? Mais père, ce que vous ne comprenez pas, répondit Sasuke d'un ton épuisé, c'est que ce n'est pas un choix d'aimer les hommes. C'est ce que je suis.

-Tu changeras alors. Ce n'est qu'une passade, je suis sûr pour ternir la réputation de notre famille. Même inconsciemment. Tu as toujours aimé être rebelle, tenir tête. Mais ça te passera rapidement. Tu grandiras et te rendras compte de tes erreurs.

-Non père ! C'est ce que je suis, répéta Sasuke. Un homosexuel. Alors si votre homophobie est plus forte que votre amour pour votre propre fils … (il soupira sincèrement) je crois que vous me faîtes de la peine.

Il regarda Fugaku calmement. Son père ne répondit pas avant un moment. Puis enfin, il leva les yeux et dit sèchement,

-Sasuke, je n'aime pas me répéter. La plaisanterie a assez duré. C'est ta dernière chance. Restes ici ou reviens.

Sasuke bondit de sa chaise et s'écria, excédé,

-La _plaisanterie_ ? Mais _quelle_ plaisanterie ? Vous parlez de ma vie, selon vous de débauche et de pêchés ? J'ai une vie, ici. _Ma_ vie est ici. Je suis un des meilleurs de cette école, dit-il en montrant de ces bras ce qui l'entourait. J'ai des amis, un amant formidable que vous avez rencontré et traité comme un moins que rien, et surtout je suis heureux, alors si ça ce n'est pas une vie ! Peut être que d'être enfermé dans un bureau toute la journée à distribuer des sourires hypocrites pour quelques billets, c'est une meilleure vie ?

-Sasuke, ordonna Fugaku d'un ton froid en se levant à son tour, ça suffit. Ta place est avec nous. Sans … cette école de photographie et surtout, sans ce blond idiot ! S'emporta-t-il.

-I..idiot ? Dit Sasuke d'une voix douceâtre, Vous trouvez Naruto idiot ?

Il le regarda dans les yeux, les siens jetant des éclairs.

-Et bien vous voulez que je vous dise père ? Moi je le trouve bien plus intelligent que vous. Et surtout, il connait la politesse et sait se remettre en question. Vous en auriez bien besoin.

Il regarda tour à tour ses parents et son frère avant d'achever, se dirigeant vers la porte,

-Je reste ici. Désolé mais je ne serais jamais un enfant modèle, et j'aimerais toujours les hommes. Et surtout, je n'abandonnerais jamais pour quelques raison que ce soit, ce à quoi je tiens. Surtout pour une raison stupide ou homophobe. Au revoir, père, mère, Itachi. J... (il hésita) C'était une véritable surprise de vous voir. Je suis content de voir que vous ne m'avez pas oublié et rayé de vos vies si parfaites. Au revoir.

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Sa mère se précipita sur lui et lui accrocha le bras en lui lançant un regard désespéré.

-Sasuke ! Je t'en prie ! Reviens à la maison … tout s'arrangera …

Mais Sasuke ôta délicatement le bras de sa mère du sien,

-Je suis désolé mère, murmura-t-il simplement.

Puis il lui sourit et ferma doucement la porte quand il partit. Mikoto se laissa tomber à terre et une larme coula de son beau visage. Une seulement. Elle se releva et fit face à sa famille, elle aussi sous le choc. Elle avait besoin d'elle, c'était son rôle de veiller sur elle. Alors elle essuya l'eau solitaire sur sa joue droite et dit avec simplicité, la voix plus fragile que du verre,

-C'est … fini.

Elle s'approcha doucement de son fils et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour ça. Il avait grandit tellement vite … elle lui caressa la joue tendrement et se retourna pour voir aussi son mari. Elle alla alors vers lui et lui prit le bras, malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle lui en voudrait toujours pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle savait qu'elle venait de perdre une des choses les plus précieuses de son existence. Son fils. Mais Mikoto n'était pas quelqu'un de défaitiste. Elle savait tourner la page sur le passé et marcher fièrement, le nez en l'air, attendant les surprises de la vie à venir, lorgnant le futur. Même si elle voulait s'écrouler sous le poids de sa peine. Même si à l'instant présent, même elle ne sut d'où elle tira le courage de dire d'une voix claire,

-Nous y allons. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire là. Rentrons chez nous.

En fait si, se dit-elle plus tard, en sortant de la chambre de son jeune fils, elle savait d'où lui venait sa tenue et son courage. C'était simple … elle était une Uchiwa. Alors elle chassa les autres larmes, qui se disputait aux coins de ses yeux pour jaillir. Et marcha fièrement mais humblement, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

**OoO**

Naruto regardait pensivement par la fenêtre. Suigetsu à ses côtés semblait lui aussi plongé dans de profondes pensées et son mutisme était inquiétant, surtout connaissant le caractère habituellement bavard et enjoué de son ami.

-Suigestu, lui demanda-t-il doucement, est-ce-que ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas. Le blond, s'inquiétant un peu plus s'approcha de lui et le secoua par l'épaule délicatement. Suigetsu sursauta.

-Naruto ?

Le blond eu un sourire contrit,

-Sui … est-ce-que tout va bien ? Répéta-t-il.

Son ami fronça les sourcils et eu un drôle de sourire -pas vraiment convainquant-

-Oui, tout va bien pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air pensif.

-Hum. (il détourna le regard) je suis inquiet pour Sasuke. Tu devrais d'ailleurs voir où ils en sont, non ? Sasuke va avoir besoin de toi.

-Heu … oui, tu as raison.

Naruto se leva et avant de quitter la pièce dit doucement,

-Suigetsu si tu as un problème … tu n'es pas seul.

-Tout va bien Naruto. Répéta son ami, lassé.

Alors Naruto sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui et Suigetsu sentit un grand vide envahir sa poitrine. Il se leva de la chaise où il était assis et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il bascula ensuite sa tête dans l'oreiller et soupira doucement en fermant les yeux.

**OoO**

Sasuke était introuvable. Naruto l'avait pourtant cherché, en passant par la chambre, celle de Suigetsu et de Juugo, la cafétéria et était aussi été demandé au directeur. Il s'apprêtait à aller voir à l'infirmerie quand Suigetsu l'interpella,

-Alors ?

-Toujours rien, dit Naruto en secouant négativement la tête. Je vais aller voir à l'infirmerie mais … je ne sais pas.

Juugo intervint alors,

-Et le parc ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et répéta,

-Quoi le parc ?

-Tu sais, Sasuke est quelqu'un de très solitaire … il va souvent dans le parc pour se reposer et méditer, enfin je crois, il est très secret.

-Mais il fait déjà nuit !

-Raison de plus pour aller voir, alors.

Naruto finit par hocher la tête, fatigué. Il dit au revoir au autres d'un signe de main et s'en alla vers le parc.

Dès qu'il fut à l'air libre, il frissonna, regrettant de ne pas avoir prit de veste.

« Sasuke, j'espère que tu es proche … » pensa-t-il.

Il se demandait où chercher dans ce parc immense, en pleine nuit lorsqu'il se souvint. Lors de son arrivé. Il était dans le parc … et avait vu Sasuke. Quand il fouilla un peu plus dans sa mémoire, il se rappela même l'avoir prit en photo, éblouit par le charme et la beauté de son ami. Si il était au même endroit … Il s'enfonça entre les arbres.

**OoO**

La lune était belle. Elle brillait d'une lueur trouble et argent, aujourd'hui entièrement ronde. La nuit était belle. Noire, parsemée de petites lueurs. Sasuke les contemplaient, allongé sur l'herbe fraiche. Il ferma un instant les yeux, profitant du silence et du calme qui régnait … il entendit une branche craquer. Il ouvrit les yeux aussitôt.

Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement paranoïaque ou peureux mais il avait eu une dure journée. Les bruits se rapprochaient. Il s'assit et regarda derrière lui. Rien. Il finit après avoir un peu attendu par hausser les épaules; c'était peut être un animal ou un couple stupide, venus eux aussi profiter de la nuit. Il demeura cependant inconsciemment tendu, à l'écoute du moindre bruit, les sens en alerte. Mais lorsqu'il entendit son prénom être prononcé d'une voix douce qu'il connaissait bien, la pression qu'il avait emmagasinée se relâcha tout d'un coup. Il sourit et se retourna,

-Naruto …

Celui-ci le rejoignit et Sasuke le serra contre lui. Il était gelé. Il le serra un peu plus fort. Naruto bascula sa tête dans le creux de son cou et sourit. Puis, ensembles, il contemplèrent l'astre lunaire, bien haut au dessus de leurs têtes.

**To be continued …**


	21. Le temps passe et les souvenirs restent

**CHAPITRE 21**

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto.

**Genre : **Romance, humour, UA.

**Couple: **Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating : **M.

****Attention : ****Cette fiction parle d'une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, si l'idée vous dérange, vous êtes libre de quitter cette page. Sinon, amateurs de yaoi, régalez vous :-)

**Note : **Je suis absolument, résolument, sincèrement, décidément, vraiment désolée de ce -plus qu'un retard!-, de cette absence. C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. J'ai eu un mal de chien à trouver le titre et décider si je le postais ou non alors j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**«Le temps passe mais les souvenirs restent»**

Naruto savait qu'il allait mourir, bientôt, et dans d'affreuses souffrances. Devant la porte de sa chambre, il tendit une main vers la poignée puis se ravisa et se retira. Il se pencha sur la porte, conscient de son ridicule, pour entendre une hypothétique respiration. Il n'entendit rien, et ce ne fut pas une grande surprise. Il se pencha alors sur le trou de la serrure pour apercevoir si son futur assassin était présent et alors qu'il plissait les yeux, concentré, une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles le fit sursauter,

-On cherche quelque chose, Naruto ?

Il se retourna vivement,

-Sasuke !

L'interpellé avait un sourire moqueur. Naruto déglutit. Il _savait _déjà. Il essaya de partir discrètement, sachant de toute façon qu'il ne pourra pas y couper. Le brun se mit devant lui.

-Mais, c'est peut être moi que tu cherchais … non ? Tu n'as pas quelques chose à me dire par hasard ?

-Bien sûr que non Sasuke, je … je voulais voir si on avait pas mis un chewing-gum dans notre serrure … Y'en a qui sont pas très malins, tu sais …

Il eu un grand sourire et ajouta en essayant de partir,

-Et maintenant, si tu voulais bien te décaler, je dois …

-Et lorsque tu t'es penché sur la porte ? Le coupa le brun.

-Les mites ! S'exclama le blond après un court instant, d'un ton qu'il voulait convaincu.

Devant le sourcil levé de Sasuke, il ajouta d'un ton conspirateur,

-Oui, elles sont partout ! Elles s'infiltrent dans le moindre espace ! Bientôt, tu verras, nos propres lits s'écrouleront lorsque l'on s'assiéra dessus, rongés par ces parasites.

Il se pencha sur la porte,

-Écoutes, dit-il en faisant signe à Sasuke s'approcher, tu vas voir …

Mais son amant ne se pencha pas sur la porte pour écouter. Il l'ouvrit et prit Naruto par le bras en l'entraînant à l'intérieur. Il le poussa sur le lit et s'assit sur lui. Puis il se pencha jusqu'à ses lèvres et lui mit les mains au dessus de la tête, comme il le faisait souvent. Mais alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, il se releva avec un sourire satisfait.

-Et maintenant que tu ne peux plus bouger, dit-il, tu vas m'expliquer ce que _ça_ signifie !

Et il sortit d'un air furieux une photo de son sac accompagné de texte. Naruto reconnu aussitôt son devoir. « Et merde ... » pensa-t-il. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

-Tu as trente secondes, ajouta le brun.

_Une semaine avant_

_-Sil te plait !_

_Sasuke releva son nez de son livre et le regarda, soupirant pour la énième fois,_

_-J'ai dit non, Naruto ! Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?_

_-Ça signifie que je vais vraiment avoir une mauvaise note ! Sil te plait Sasuke !_

_-Tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir avant, rétorqua-t-il avant de continuer sa lecture._

_Mais Naruto n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise. Il se mit à genou devant lui, répétant inlassablement « sil te plait », espérant qu'il finirait par lui faire dire « oui » à l'usure._

_-Sil te plait, j'accomplirais tes fantasmes les plus pervers, je rangerais mes affaires tout les jours, je …_

_Et le brun finit en effet par poser sur son livre sur la table. Il regarda de haut son copain qui avait les yeux pleins d'espoir._

_-Écoutes moi bien Naruto, dit-il, il est hors de question que tu rendes ce travail. Hors de question. Et puis au passage, je te signale que les fantasmes les plus pervers viennent de toi._

_-Mais Sasuke … _

_-La discution est terminée. Trouves un autre pigeon._

-Et ... Et bien, tu vois, c'est que ...

Naruto hésita. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Sasuke rappela alors,

-20 secondes.

Il commençait à avoir peur. Le brun avait vraiment l'air furieux.

_Naruto, devant la détermination de son petit-ami, avait vraiment cherché un autre sujet. Mais chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point Sasuke était parfait pour ce devoir ... alors il avait cédé. Et il avait vu les joues délicates de son professeur rougir tant il avait trouvé cela romantique et adorable quand il lui avait rendu son devoir._

"Malheureusement, se dit le blond, Sasuke a l'air de trouver ça moins mignon ..."

-Tu sais, essaya-t-il, tu pourrais être honoré !

Les sourcils de son brun se froncèrent encore plus alors qu'il lui lançait un regard mauvais.

-Honoré ? Et par quoi ? Par mon petit ami qui rend un devoir sur _moi _alors que je l'avais formellement interdit ?

Ce fut comme une douche froide. Il était vraiment en colère.

-Sasu je … commença Naruto pour s'excuser.

-Dix secondes.

-Sasuke, ce devoir, il était pas sur n'importe quoi tout de même !

-Huit.

-Il était sur la beauté ! S'écria le blond. Sur la beauté, tu entends ? Et si c'est toi que j'ai prit pour sujet c'est parce que je ne trouvais rien ni personne qui l'incarnait si bien que toi !

-Il n'empêche que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! S'emporta le brun. Je pourrais être flatté, c'est vrai, si tu ne l'avais pas fait _sans_ ma permission ... je te faisais confiance Naruto, tu sais, je m'en fout de ce devoir ! C'est une histoire de confiance et si tu me dis pas quelques chose avant trois secondes qui ... Naruto, je ... je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai même pas confiance et que ...

-Mais putain, le coupa le blond avant même de comprendre ce qu'il allait dire, je t'aime Sasuke !

Ils s'interrompirent aussitôt. Naruto rougit et bafouilla,

-Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que ... je ...

Sasuke posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, une certaine rougeur lui aussi sur les joues. Une rougeur adorable.

-Tais toi idiot, lui murmura-t-il. Ne ... ne gâches pas ce moment.

Un certain temps passa avant que le brun n'ôte son annuaire des lèvres de son petit-ami. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement avant d'enfouir sa tête noir dans le cou bronzé.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

_**OoO**_

_« Un an et trois mois plus tard »_

Devant les rangs d'étudiants surexcité et anxieux, tous vêtus d'un costume, un vieil homme parlait, un sourire bienveillant au lèvres.

-...Vous êtes la nouvelle générations et, tous autant que vous êtes, vous êtes le futur de ce monde. Je me souviens quand vous êtes chacun arrivés ici. Vous aviez tous le même air arrogant et innocent de la jeunesse. Mais les années passées ici ont fait de vous des hommes. Et il est temps de se dire au revoir ….

-C'est pas trop tôt, commenta un brun particulièrement lassé et irrité.

-Sasuke arrêtes de faire la gueule, chuchota Naruto en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-... et maintenant, nous allons récompenser le dur labeur de vous tous et de vous remettre votre diplôme ….

-Enfin, souffla le brun. J'ai cru qu'il n'allait plus s'arrêter.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort, tu sais, déclara Naruto tout en regardant le premier élève s'avancer fièrement vers l'estrade. C'est le dernier jour que l'on passe ici. Après, _bye bye_ Konoha !

-Ça ne me manquera pas, assura Sasuke tout en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

Toutefois, Naruto le connaissait bien.

-Menteur, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Hn.

Le blond se retint de rire et entendit appeler Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Allez va-y monsieur-j'ai-une-fierté-placée-plus-haut-que-mon-derrière.

Ce fut à Sasuke de dissimuler un sourire. Il joua un instant avec les clés de son nouvel appartement dans sa poche. De _leur _appartement. Naruto le poussa en avant.

-Et bien, tu y vas ?

Sasuke sourit sans le cacher cette fois et s'avança vers l'estrade. Une nouvelle vie commençait.

_**oOo**_

Merci d'avoir lu jusques là. A la prochaine fois pour l'épilogue j'espère. Il est déjà écrit, je le posterais entre dans deux semaines et un mois, ça dépend aussi de vous ! Pleins de reviews ? (p'tits yeux de chiens battu)


	22. Le soleil brille sous les nuages

**CHAPITRE 22**

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto.

**Genre : **Romance, humour.

**Couple: **Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating : **M.

****Attention :**** Cette fiction parle d'une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, si l'idée vous dérange, vous êtes libre de quitter cette page. Sinon, amateurs de yaoi, régalez vous :-)

**Note : **Ce chapitre est le dernier. J'espère qu'il serra à la hauteur de vos attentes.

**« Épilogue, le soleil brille sous les nuages »**

_« Deux ans après ... »_

-Naruto !

Le jeune homme blond tourna la tête avec un sourire attendri et moqueur. Son amant gesticulait dans tout les sens, enfilant à la va-vite un pantalon.

-Oui mon ange ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé bâtard ?

-Tu étais vraiment trop mignon endor... hé! Tu ne petit-déjeunes pas ?

Le brun se retourna vivement et prit la tartine que lui tendait Naruto avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche, marmonnant, la bouche pleine,

-Je … peux poa arricher en retard …

Aussitôt il termina sa bouchée qu'il reposa le pain sur la table et continua, boutonnant sa chemise,

-Je suis le patron, 'faut que je montre l'exemple à tout ces coincés du cul !

-Et bien merci, s'amusa Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui et dit avec un sourire coquin,

-Je ne disais pas ça pour toi, je sais bien que la vérité est toute autre …

Naruto lui tira la langue et Sasuke en profita pour se pencher et l'embrasser. Puis il recula et fronça les sourcils,

-D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce-que tu fous encore en pyjama ? On a réunion dans 20 minutes !

-Tu oublies que tu m'as donné congé.

-J'ai fait ça ?

-Oui.

-Bizarre, déclara le brun avec son éternel sourire moqueur, je ne m'en souviens pas.

-C'est parce que tu étais occupé à autre chose … qui retenait toute ton attention …

-Laisses moi deviner, on étais soit dans notre lit ou dans la douche.

-Tu brûles.

Après une courte pause, Naruto ajouta,

-Canapé.

Sasuke se mit une main sur le visage et dit d'un ton faussement désespéré,

-Rappelles-moi pourquoi je te garde ?

Naruto aborda un air malicieux et répondit,

-Pour une autre raison que celle que je suis un des meilleur ?

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus quand il dit,

-Je couche avec le patron.

Son amant n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Naruto le faisait taire par un baiser. Il lui murmura à l'oreille,

-Tu vois, je viens de gagner une semaine supplémentaire.

Puis il partit d'un grand éclat de rire et alla s'habiller alors que Sasuke esquissait un sourire amusé en réajustant sa cravate. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il vivait avec Naruto, deux ans de bonheur. Comme tout les couples, ils avaient eu des haut et des bas mais se débrouillaient tout de même bien dans l'ensemble. Après Konoha, ils avaient acheté un loft qui peut à peut était devenu luxueux puis avaient monté leur boîte de photographie. Il en était le patron et Naruto son bras droit. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais maintenant, elle était assez connue. Et ils tout deux espoir que ça continuerait.

-Naruto, hurla-t-il, j'y vais !

-Attends ! Lui répondit le blond.

Il arriva en courant, en caleçon.

-Tu veux vraiment que j'arrive en retard Naruto ? Demanda coquinement Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

-Hein ? Dit Naruto

Il avisa sa tenue avant d'ajouter, comprenant,

-Espèce de pervers !

Sasuke rit, de son rire grave et chaud qui réjouissait le blond à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

-Bon j'y vais, dit celui-ci mais rejoint moi tout à l'heure à la boîte.

-Oui patron, acquiesça Naruto. Au fait, Itachi vient déjeuner à midi !

-Oui, je sais, répondit Sasuke avant d'ajouter en grimaçant, pitié qu'il n'apporte pas « ses instruments de travail » !

Naruto éclata de rire. Si la famille de Sasuke ne l'avait jamais plus contactée, Itachi venait régulièrement. Il avait en effet abandonné la boîte de son père pour ouvrir … un sex-shop. Naruto esquissa un sourire en se souvenant de la tête de Sasuke quand Itachi avait débarqué pour s'excuser de sa conduite passée … et en essayant de leur refiler des accessoires au passage. Depuis, la hantise de son amant était de voir son frère débarquer avec dans leur boite.

Le blond reporta son attention sur le brun, et Sasuke lui sourit une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte, laissant Naruto seul dans leur loft. Celui-ci alla débarrasser le petit-déjeuner rapidement. Son regard accrocha une photographie accrochée au mur datant de Konoha et il sourit en repensant aux jours passés là-bas. Il avait gardé contact avec certains de ses amis comme Shikamaru et Choji.

Juugo était partit vivre en France un an après la fin de ses études et ils avaient des nouvelles par ci par là. Suigetsu venait manger de temps en temps chez eux. Après avoir passé des moments apparemment difficiles, il allait mieux. Naruto ne sût jamais quels étaient ses problèmes et Sasuke non plus. Leur ami n'avait jamais voulût en parler. Mais à présent, il allait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Naruto regarda la dernière personne présente sur la photo. Tenten … Il se demandait parfois ce qu'elle était devenue, elle aussi. Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait d'abord été très en colère en apprenant que c'était elle qui avait envoyé la vidéo aux parents de Sasuke, mais c'était du passé. Même si elle avait fait beaucoup de mal à son amant … En y repensant, l'humeur de Naruto s'assombrit soudainement. Son brun avait vraiment souffert du silence de sa famille. Et même si c'était du passé, il avait que ces blessures ne guériraient jamais vraiment. Il resta un moment pensif.

Puis, les cloches sonnèrent, annonçant huit heures et Naruto secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça mais de filer en vitesse à la boîte. Il retourna s'habiller, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne faisait pas tellement beau, mais il un air doux flottait dans l'air. Une journée agréable s'annonçait, tout en étant un jour ordinaire. Oui, il se sentait bien, si bien qu'une pensée lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il partait en courant de son appartement.

Il pensa que l'avenir devant lui pouvait bien être semé d'embûches, il serait sans doute malheureux par moments, pleurerait dans d'autres mais il savait aussi qu'il était triomphant, remplis de promesse de bonheurs. Il était jeune, prometteur, amoureux. Il était heureux tout simplement. Et il savait que quoi que lui réservait l'avenir, tout irait bien. Tout s'arrangerait toujours.

En cette journée nuageuse, jamais le futur ne lui parut aussi radieux.

_**oOo**_

Suigestu regardait calmement devant lui. Pourtant dans sa tête, c'était le chaos complet. Il lui semblait que ses émois d'adolescent revenaient. Il leva les yeux vers le troisième étage de l'appartement. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, comme une douce invitation masquée. Il respira profondément une dernière fois, se consolidant dans sa résolution. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

« Allo ? Fit la voix.

Suigetsu ne la reconnu qu'à peine. Il en fut profondément choqué. Pourtant il savait que c'était la sienne. Au plus profond de lui, il en avait l'intime conviction. Il reconnaissait la douce fragrance présente dans la voix féminine, un son qu'il avait adoré. Un son tellement plus adulte à présent.

-Allo ? Répéta la voix.

Il avait envie de la voir. Plus que tout et depuis des années. Mais il ne répondit pas. Il comprenait qu'à présent, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils étaient des adultes à présent. Plus jamais la passion d'antan qui les avaient réunis ne pourrait revenir. Leur histoire était terminée, et ce depuis des années, mais pour lui, elle prenait réellement fin maintenant.

Ils avaient chacun une vie, mais loin l'une de l'autre, et sans besoin de se croiser une nouvelle fois.

Alors, Suigetsu fit demi-tour, une étrange sourire et une cigarette aux lèvres. Se sentant plus léger que depuis des années.

_"Je partis dans les bois parce que je voulais vivre sans me hâter. Vivre intensément et sucer toute la moelle secrète de la vie. Carpe diem ! »___ (____Le cercle des poètes disparus___, John Keating.)_

_**oOo**_

Et voilà, c'est fini. Ça fait bizarre.

Je me rappelle qu'au début de la fic, j'avais juste en tête les trois premiers chapitres. Après, j'ai tout écrit au fur et à mesure. Ça m'a fait d'ailleurs pas mal galéré par moment mais bon je n'arrive à écrire que quand je n'ai presque aucunes contraintes (bon faut bien une histoire mais bon …). J'espère que cette fin vous a plu, ainsi que ma fic en général. _Elle fait sans compter les notes et etc, en tout environs 85 pages, 50,000 mots, 22 chapitres._ Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle serait si appréciée, qu'elle prendrait cette direction et irait aussi loin. Merci à tous !

** Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film « Le cercle des poètes disparus » ou qui ne font pas de latin, ou qui ignore tout simplement ce que ça veut dire, « Carpe Diem » signifie « profite de l'instant présent ». Et je l'ai rajouté à cette citation, ce n'est pas marqué sur celle de base. Je trouvais que ça collait bien avec l'épilogue.

Enfin, merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, sil vous plait, pleins pleins de reviews ! Faites craquer ma boîte aux lettres ! (enfin, e-mail quoi …)

A une prochaine fois peut être, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur (et je crois bien qu'il faut que je dorme plus le nuit … O.O). Dernière petite chose, j'aimerais changer de résumé et aussi pourquoi pas de titre... quelqu'un a une idée ?

Merci encore une fois de m'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin.


	23. REVIEWS ANONYMES

**Review anonymes:**

** Je voulais remercier énormément tout les reviewers anonymes, auxquels je ne pouvais pas répondre mais qui eux aussi m'ont beaucoup encouragés et permis d'avancer. Sérieux, je vous admire, parce qu'être anonyme, ça veut aussi dire regarder régulièrement si ça sort. Alors, bravo :) !**

** Un gros merci à Gribouille, Nounouk, Evanna, Tirose, Melany, svcehzoabter, sylman, H, Akai Tenshi, alisea, Shashiin, Yayhia, Sacha, Fleur (bon, ce n'est pas vraiment une anonyme xD), lya, Ely-chi, No Name.**

**Je ne répondrais pas à vos reviews** **maintenant**** mais si vous voulez une réponse ou avez une question, faites le moi savoir et je répondrais ici ! Bisous :)**


End file.
